A Life A Secret
by VixenSerael21
Summary: InuYasha cared for no one but himself, until a tragedy in the rival company brought the beautiful Kagome into his life...and a world of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Higurashi corporation is the most powerful empire in Tokyo. The family is made up of Riku Higurashi, the father, Kari Higurashi , the mother, and Sota Higurashi, the son. Though their family is small their business skills are formidable. The only problem they have to face is their rival corporation, Takahashi inc., and unfortunately they are just as powerful and are able to match anything the Higurashi's dish out. The Takahashi family wish to merge with the indestructible corporation, but they refuse to have their family legacy shared. Among these two corps there is also a hidden secret that each share, and one of evil which wishes to corrupt both families.

Chapter 1

Kari and her husband got up early that morning to go on a long deserved vacation. Sota begged and begged to join them, and of course, they finally caved in. their live-in maid and nanny, Kaede, was given an advancement on her paycheck that day and told to enjoy herself while they're gone. She's an old woman, but has been with the family since her own mother served them. Kari always thought of Kaede like the mother she never had because her own mother died through child birth. Kaede is the most loyal and trusted friend of the family and is truly family herself.

Kari walked over to her and gave her a giant bone crushing hug and kissed her on the cheek before saying " I love you", and walking out the door with her husband and son. Kaede watched them leave and felt a sadness overcome her like no other. She walked around the mansion trying to find something to do and stopped at the family photos. Each photo had all four of them in it. She found herself crying in deep despair before getting down on her knees and praying for her wonderful family and all their troubles they have faced.

( in Hawaii )

Kari, Riku, and Sota all went on a hiking trip up to the helicopter that would take them to Kowhai to see the volcano. They reached the end of the hike and saw someone waving them over to the copter, but before they could walk any further they were grabbed from behind and the last thing either of them saw was a man with two blood red eyes staring back at them then everything went black.

( one week later)

Kaede was sitting in the parlor admiring the artifacts of the Higurashi family when the phone rang.

" hello, Higurashi residence, this is Kaede speaking."

" ms. Kaede, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but the bodies of Kari and Riku have been discovered in the woods here in Hawaii. I'm deeply sorry for your loss. We have not found Sota, but our officers believe that a wild animal may have carried his body away. We are arranging for the bodies to be in Tokyo within the next couple of days. I would go ahead and make the funeral arrangements for all three today or tomorrow. I knew the lovely couple and child and I feel the pain you bare, my heart aches for yours."

" t-t-thank you officer."

" they were such wonderful people and it was an honor to have known them. I wish I knew who killed them."

" Who killed them? You mean this is a homicide case? "

" yes, though I do not know who would have done such a thing, they are the most liked people here."

Kaede had a grave look on her face for she knew the past of the family and the one person who would want them dead. The secret is hers to keep now.

" they don't have anyone who hates them here as well. I must call their lawyer now , just tell me when the bodies will be arriving."

" good-bye Kaede, I promise I will not rest until I find the murderer."

" thank you, Miroku-sun."

Kaede quickly dialed Sango's number to find out when to meet and tell her the horrible news.

" Sango speaking."

" sango, it's Kaede, I have grave news to tell you."

" what is it Kaede, you sound horrible."

" they found the bodies of Kari and Riku in the woods of Hawaii, and they are bringing them here within the next couple of days. We must make arrangements for the funeral and a meeting for those left in the Will."

" Kaede, I'm so sorry. Did they say what it could have been that they died from?"

" they were murdered."

" m-m-murdered? How can that be?! Everyone loved them! I swear if I ever find out who that son-of-a-bitch is I'll slaughtered him with my own two hands!"

" sango, as much as I appreciated your enthusiasm I think the need to grieve far out ways the need for revenge right now. Miroku is working on the investigation as we speak and says he will not rest until he finds out who did this."

" so Miroku was also in Hawaii?"

" yes, it was his vacation also, but as you now know he find out what happened and took over the investigation to give respect to his good friend, Riku."

" I will call in everyone for a meeting at my office after the funeral. When will that be?"

" I suspect it will be tomorrow around nine in the morning, but if there is a change I will tell you."

" have you spoken with the funeral home yet?"

" no, but my senses tell me the bodies will be here soon, and the family only uses one funeral home for their loved ones. I think I am to be buried with the others as well when my time comes. I grieve for Kari, she was like a daughter to me and I feel a deep pain within me that I know will never go away."

" I know, and she was so kind to me as well, like a mother to me. She put me through law school and was with me at every birthday. I miss her so much."

" I know child, call everyone you need to and I will see you later."

" good-bye"

Kaede walked quietly to her room and prayed for her dead loved ones before falling into a restless sleep.

Chapter 2

The funeral was big with all of the people that loved and respected the prestigious family. Even the Takahashi's came to pay their respects to them. Rivals or not they could not overlook the good heartedness of the couple. InuTashio, Izayio, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha , these are the ones that make up the Takahashi family. InuTashio is the father, Izayio is the mother, Sesshomaru is the older son, and InuYasha is the younger one. There were many tears and heart felt good-byes from good friends, but the one person they expected to hear from refused to go up and speak, Kaede.

She stayed silent the entire time and shed no tears for there was none left in her. Her heart ached and there was no way to relieve the pain she felt. Before she knew it the funeral was over and it was time to go to Sango's office. Sango walked with Kaede and noticed the almost emotionless look of the old woman's face, her eyes which used to be filled with life now seemed dead. Here worries were soon forgotten when InuTashio walked up from behind and put his arm around the both of them.

" Kaede, Sango, I know there is nothing I can say to relinquish any of the pain you two are feeling, but my family will always be here for you. The Higurashi's may have been our business competitors, but they were good people and they deserve nothing but respect…..even in death."

Kaede finally showed her feelings after InuTashio's sincere words.

" InuTashio, I am very happy to know that you cared for them even through your civil competition. I thank you for your kind gesture and may even take you up on that offer someday. You yourself know of the pain I feel don't you, you share the same for my family. I knew of you and Riku's friendship you kept hidden from the media."

" yes, he was a very good friend of mine, and I do believe that my wife and his also became very good friends. I am feeling pain like yours and will only admit such a thing to you two."

Sango gave a small smile.

" understood, now lets all go into my office and start the meeting."

Everyone arrived in Sango's office as arranged and Sango took her respective place behind her dark-stained oak desk.

" now, to begin with Kari and Riku's Last Will and Testament. The mansion they have left to Kaede, along with their boathouse, vacation houses in Italy, Hawaii, and New York. She also is to have all of the artifacts and everything inside all of the houses, except for the bow and arrows."

Sango looked to the Takahashi's and continued.

" To the Takahashi's, they leave the merger you have desired. The corporations will be combined if the Higurashi's name is aloud to stay."

She looked over at them.

InuTashio spoke, " the new corporation will be named Higurashi/ Takahashi inc. It will be an honor to carry that name with our own."

" glad to hear, now for the last thing. The business will be given to…."

Sango looked confused once reading what it said, then Kaede spoke.

" continue Sango."

" the business will be given to their daughter….uh….I can't read the name. it looks like it has been smeared by something. She is to have the bow and arrows. It also says that if she is found the Takahashi's are to take her under their wing and teach her the trade of the business."

Sango was extremely confused along with everyone else, except for Kaede of course. InuYasha decided to finally speak.

" how do we find this girl, and why didn't anyone ever know about her?"

Kaede stood in front of the room and waited for everyone to pay attention.

" what I am about to tell all of you is never to leave this room. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Kaede continued.

" the child was kept a secret for many reasons, but I was the one that told them she must be sent away. Her spiritual powers were great, but my worries lied with the evil man who noticed her powers once walking by us one day. After that day we kept getting phone calls and letters threatening the girl's life. It was then we decided to keep her a secret, but one day I saw the young one having a terrible nightmare and, in a way to protect herself, she began to glow with a strange purple light, and that's when I sensed it. The Shikon No Tama. The girl was born with it in her and the evil man I came to realize was really a demon using a concealment spell to hide his aura. I knew she would not be safe with how well known her family was and told them of a dear friend of mine that had lost his own daughter in a car accident many years ago. I told him her name and how important she was to keep safe and protected, I also told him to never tell her of her family. She was born with the jewel because she has a pure soul and pure heart, my best guess is that she still does. Her name is….Kagome. She should be about nineteen now, though I do not know if my friend lives in the same place, but I know we will find her, we must. If I am correct, the demon which wanted her then, is the same demon that killed her family. I am afraid that without our protection he may find her, and try to taint the jewel any way he can so that he may get his hands on it."

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded until InuYasha spoke.

" how can she have the sacred jewel in her? I thought that damn thing was destroyed years ago. Didn't some priestess die and take the jewel with her to the netherworld?"

" yes, InuYasha, and that priestess was a Higurashi and I believe that Kagome may be the reincarnation of her. Unfortunately we could have passed by her on the streets and never known it was her. The last time I saw her she was eight months old, but we must try and find her soon."

InuYasha felt determination run through him and stood up for attention.

" we will find her. We will get all of our personal investigators on it and hopefully find her within the next forty-eight hours. I will personally go. I'll wear a concealment spell so no one recognizes me and try to find her without interference from the media."

Izayio looked at her son, astonished.

" InuYasha, why do you care so much? I have never seen you so riled up over something that had nothing to do with you."

InuYasha walked towards the door and saw the confused expression on everyone's faces.

" I'm going to find this Kagome girl because I want to!"

Then he slammed the door behind him. He walked out on the streets to think.

' _why do I care so much about this girl? It's like hearing her name caused some kind of alarm to go off in my head. If she carries the jewel, that means I could use it to become full demon…but what about the girl? If I got the jewel out of her, would it kill her? First things first, I must find her.'_

He got into his limo and took out his cell phone to call Miroku.

" hello, Miroku here."

" hey, it's InuYasha."

" hello dear friend, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

" Miroku, I need you in Tokyo now. I know who killed the Higurashi's and we're looking for their daughter. I need your help in locating her."

" a daughter?! Wait, what do you mean you know who killed them?"

" I do, Kaede knows what he looks like though, but I need you at my mansion ASAP."

" alright, I will be there later on tonight."

" thanks, Roku"

(some where in Tokyo)

"Kagome!"

She looked behind her with her sapphire eyes and smiled at her friends.

" hey guys! How was your weekend?"

They all started chattering at the same time, and even though Kagome could not understand what any of them were saying she gave them all a glistening smile before walking her way to school. They followed her, still talking incoherently to each other. Before they made it to the school, Kagome's smile faded and she felt unbearable pain in her chest.

" s-s-something's wrong", she whispered before crying out in agony and blacked out.

When she awoke she was lying in a stiff bed and noticed the smell of medicine. She saw her friends nearly in tears next to her and gave a small smile.

" hey, did I give you guys a scare?"

They all looked up at her and put her in a death-gripping hug which kept her from taking in her first breath.

" guys, c-can't breathe"

They immediately let go and said many apologies.

" it's ok, how long have I been out?"

" it's been six hours. We all came here as soon as school was out."

" so I missed school?!"

" Don't worry Kagome, we took notes in all the classes and you can borrow them to make your own. You have to remember, college isn't like high school, they won't flunk you for not being there one day. Especially since you're making straight A's."

" yeah, I guess you're right. I think I'm gonna go ahead on home, Grandpa might start worrying."

She got up and ran to the shrine where she lived with her 'Grandfather'. when she reached it, something stopped her from moving any closer, until she heard her Grandpa's scream. She ran straight for the shrine in hopes of not finding what she felt she would see.

She reached the entrance and saw the door ajar, she peaked through and saw a man standing over her grandpa who was bloody and beaten. By instinct, she ran towards them and held onto her guardian for dear life.

" please, don't hurt him anymore! What do you want?!"

The man saw Kagome through lust-filled eyes.

" you want to know what I want….I want you!"

He reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm, but was immediately thrown back by a barrier she unknowingly erected. The evil demon became enraged when he looked at the appendage which use to resemble his arm.

" I'll get you girl! I have waited far too long to get my hands on you and what you protect. I will get what I want, your treasure and …..(leaning as close as he can to the barrier) your innocence. I will enjoy every minute of your screaming whether in fear and pain, or lust and pleasure."

His smirk and the glint in his eyes scared her beyond belief, she felt as if she could see all the horrible things he wanted to do to her just by peering into his ruby eyes. He looked her up and down, taking in all of her curves, soft skin, plump breasts, pouty lips, and alluring crystal blue eyes before leaving in a cloud of miasma. When he finally left Kagome's barrier collapsed, along with a very exhausted Kagome.

(with InuYasha)

The next day came soon for Miroku and InuYasha, but as soon as they found the address that the old man stayed at they got into Miroku's Ford Fusion and raced over to the shrine. InuYasha detected an ominous aura hovering over the building, and then he saw a bright purple flash. They both ran up the stairs to the shrine to find out what happened, until they were coming towards a thick cloud of miasma. InuYasha placed his arm over his face and waited for it to dissipate. Miroku looked at him, both with the expression of determination etched in their faces. They made it to the top of the stairs and busted through the door to find an old man cradling a young woman about eighteen or older in his arms. He looked up at the two strangers.

" I expected you to be taking her after hearing of the death of her mother and father. I thought he came to take her to Kaede, but I was wrong. (he looked down at the girl and began stroking her hair) He came for her, knowing her school schedule, he knew she would be here. She wasn't though and he thought I suspected his trap and revealed his demon form to me. Naraku was his name and I can assume that he must have killed her family back in Hawaii."

The old man began to weep over her.

" she saved me from being slaughtered by him. She came through the door and immediately went to my aid, not caring that the evil demon stood before us. Then he grabbed her arm (he placed his hand on her bruised arm and saw her flinch at the touch) and that's when a bright purple light escaped from her body and severed his arm while putting up a barrier for us. ( he looked up at the two) The sick bastard wishes to have her in 'every' way he can. The things he said to her made me want to rip his heart out through his chest. He will not lay a hand on Kagome. Her being given to me was like a gift from God, I even called her angel as a nickname when she was growing up. I knew my time with her was short, but it still hurts to know that I have to give her back to you. She's the light in my life that went missing when my own daughter died. Now ( he looked around and saw all the blood surrounding him, and then at the face of his angel) I just hope she has a wonderful life without….."

Before he finished his sentence he fainted from the loss of blood. InuYasha took in everything the old man said and picked up the exhausted girl bridal style and held her in his arms in the back of the tiny car, while Miroku grabbed the old man and they were off to the hospital.

As soon as they went into the building a doctor was walking by and saw the bleeding man and unconscious woman.

" nurse I need this man taken to the emergency room stat! (he looked at Miroku and then at the old man) Sir, you must give him to me so we can stop his bleeding, he's not demon like your friend over there."

Miroku observed the doctor closely before relinquishing the man and speaking.

" take the old man and get me a room for the girl. She fainted from exhaustion and I don't know how long she'll be out."

The doctor glanced at the girl and smirked.

" my she's a pretty mortal."

InuYasha didn't like this comment and growled at the doctor to get his point across to 'back off'.

The doctor raised his brow at him before ushering them into an empty room. The doctor and him left the room to let the nurses change her clothes into a hospital gown and then entered once they were finished.

" doctor, I don't think your services are needed for now. You can leave."

He looked at InuYasha with a strange expression.

" I did not know you intended on mating her, my apologies."

InuYasha was speechless until he said something utterly stupid.

" she's not my intended mate! I wouldn't mate a weak human!"

" what, you mean like your father. Yes, I could tell you're a hanyou, in fact I can see right through your concealment spell. I think any male, demon or human, would be pleased to have something as delectable as her for a mate. Those curves are to die for (leaning in closer to InuYasha) and she looks like she could be a great fuck. I bet she knows how to ride, and I think she could ride a wolf demon like me all day long. (InuYasha's growls becoming louder) whose name do you think she would be calling while I'm thrusting into her, yours…..or mine? I will have her, don't worry about that mutt-face, and I'll fuck her extra good…just for you."

InuYasha was beyond pissed and could feel his demon rising to the surface saying ' My Mate! Kill Wolf!', but calmed himself down enough to 'gently' push the wolf demon out of Kagome's room.

' _how dare that bastard think he can talk about her like that! She's pure and I know he could sense it too. He was trying to get me riled up, but I bet he does want to do those things to her. I have to keep her away from him and close to me.'_

InuYasha sat next to her bed they put her in and watched the rise and fall of her chest. He took off his concealment spell when before really looking at her. He looked her over and decided to take in her beauty for the first time. He fingered her black silk hair and gently wrapped the strands around his finger. He gazed at her flawless porcelain complexion and imagined how smooth her skin must be. Her full lips were parted, seeming to be begging for the warm caress of his lips and they slightly quivered when he breathed on them. A small moan escaped her at the airy caress and InuYasha found himself trying to tame his demon that wanted to ravish her where she lay. He looked up to her cute little up-turned nose and then to her closed eyelids, wishing he could see , what he thought would be brown eyes like everyone else in her family. When he leaned back in his chair, ready to wait awhile before she'd wake up, she stirred and gold met icy blue. InuYasha's breath hitched in his throat when he saw the striking color of her eyes, it was like seeing an ocean of blue crystals with so many different colors mixed together to form a bright pure blue. Kagome looked at the stranger and felt a blush coming on, he was so handsome to her with his long silver hair, strong jaw line, and those eyes were like looking at the fire of the sun with their golden glow. InuYasha saw the dark tint of her cheeks and smirked at how cute it looked on her.

" not to be rude, but who are you and what hospital am I at?"

" well, I'm InuYasha Takahashi and your at Tokyo general."

Kagome's eyes widened at the last name.

" you don't mean huge powerful corporation Takahashi, do you?"

InuYasha smiled at her, "the one and only."

" how did I get here?"

" well my friend Miroku and I went inside the shrine and saw you passed out and the old man was badly injured ,so we took both of you to the hospital."

" ok, one more question, why were the two of you coming to the shrine in the first place?"

" well ,to get you."

Kagome's eyes held fright in them at those words.

" that's exactly what he said! Are you working for him?! I refuse to be some demon's sexual fantasy! You can tell him he will have to take me by force!"

The fear that resided in her eyes soon changed to anger, but the look on InuYasha's face made her calm down. He put his hands in the air and spoke.

" hey, I don't work for the bastard that hurt the old man, I am my own boss! And I'm getting you to take you to your new home at my mansion. Your mother and father wanted my family to take you under their wing when they died and that's what I plan to do."

Kagome looked at him oddly until the familiar pain in her chest started again and tear trickled down her flawless skin.

" why do I feel this pain and why did I feel it earlier today?"

" what pain?"

" the pain in my chest like I have been stabbed from the inside."

" Kagome, you're not an ordinary human, you're a miko and I think that your subconscious knew of the deaths of your parents and you felt the pain even though you didn't know about them. Your heart is grieving for your loss and it is causing you pain. Just inhale and exhale slowly."

Kagome did like he said and the pain subsided .

" who were my parents? What were their names, and why didn't they keep me?"

" you mean your not surprised to find out that your grandpa isn't related to you?"

Kagome looked at him with a small smile.

" I'm not an idiot, I knew he really wasn't my grandpa. He never had pictures of my supposed mother or father and I just kind of felt it. I could feel that something was amiss and came to my own conclusion. Now I would like for you to answer my questions."

InuYasha pondered on how to tell her without freaking her out, but then realized he didn't know how to sugar-coat anything.

" alright, your parents were the prestigious Kari and Riku Higurashi. They didn't keep you because your life would have been in danger. You possess the Shikon No Tama inside you and the evil guy you met today knew about it years ago when he came across you and Kaede one day when walking around the block I guess, and he's been searching for you ever since. You would have stayed under the old man's care, but your parents were killed and you were in the Will as the owner of the corporation and my family are suppose to take you in and teach you the trade. Not to mention it will be way easier to protect you at our place since we have lots of security."

He waited for her to scream, faint, or even say he was lying, but what she said next was a surprise.

"so where's my brother, Sota?"

" he wasn't found, they think a wild animal drug his body away."

She gave him a serious look and plainly said, "I don't think so."

" and why not?"

" I feel that he isn't dead. I could sense the pain of grief for my parents, but there is no pain for Sota. I think perhaps he got taken, or he ran off before they had a chance at him. The first one seems more likely, how old is Sota?"

" he's twenty-four, around the same age as my older brother."

" so if he's twenty-four and I'm nineteen that would mean that he was four years old when I was born and five when they sent me away which means he was able to comprehend what was going on. That man might have taken him in hopes that he would find me in the process, and he killed my parents to lure me out of hiding because he knew you would come for me."

He looked at her and let everything sink in…then reality hit.

" he planned this from the start!"

Kagome nodded her head in agreement when the doctor walked in.

" well Kagome, it appears your feeling much better."

Kagome gave him a friendly smile.

" I'm feeling better, but I would like to know how my grandfather is doing."

The look on the doctor's face went grim.

" he lost so much blood that we haven't been able to wake him up, but we stopped the bleeding and did a blood transfusion. All we can do is pray now."

She gave an understanding look to the doctor.

" thank you doctor…uh…"

" Koga, just call me Koga."

InuYasha growled deep in his throat when he saw Koga lean in close to her.

" you may be a doctor , wolf, but if you touch Kagome in any way that I can take wrong you and the floor will become best friends….catch my drift?!"

Kagome thought about what he said and then noticed the close proximity of the wolf demon.

" uh, Koga, he's right. If you would be so kind as to not invade my personal space it would be deeply appreciated."

Koga gave her a smirk before standing straight up.

" I like my women feisty, but I wonder if you will be feisty in bed as well."

Kagome got so flustered InuYasha could have sworn he saw steam come out of her ears.

" you listen here and listen good! I will never partake in your sick fantasies and neither will I satiate your needs for physical contact! I wouldn't even date you! Your vulgarity of turning something meant to be sacred and pure into something sick and dirty is a huge turn-off! How dare you speak to women this way! You could have at least pretended to be a gentleman, but I guess that would have been too classy for you! Let me tell you something, other women may throw themselves at you and want what you're offering because you're a doctor and all, but I am not that shallow! Now leave before I have to throw you out!"

Koga's mouth dropped at the first to sentences but when she finished his eyes began to bulge and he quickly raced out of the room with his tail between his legs.

InuYasha was extremely impressed and a little turned-on.

" that was amazing Kagome. If you didn't say anything I was going to."

She gave him a very bright smile which mesmerized him.

" well I can't let just anybody talk to me like that and think they can get away with it. Besides, he wasn't my type to begin with."

" so what is your type, just curious."

Kagome thought about what to say before replying.

" well, he must be brave and courageous, loyal, faithful, kind-hearted, he can have a bit of a temper though. He must be strong for me and be considerate of me and understand me."

"What about physical aspects? "

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

" I don't, I'm just curious."

" well since I think I know the next question coming out , no I am not with someone, I never have time to do such things as date."

" have you ever been on a date?"

Kagome looked down and flushed.

" n-no, I've never been on a date. I've never even had a boyfriend before."

" how can that be, did guys ever ask you out?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

" numerous times, but I could never bring myself to say yes to any of them."

"oh, ok. I was just wondering, making sure I won't come home to strange people of any kind in my house"

" the only friend I have is Shippou, he's a little kitsune I baby sit at the orphanage. Since I can't adopt him, they let me keep him every other weekend. It's not a lot, but I feel like he's my son and he even calls me mom. He knows I want to adopt him so every time some new people come by to see him, he shape shifts into something ugly so they will never want him."

"sounds like a smart kid."

" he is."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Miroku peaked in the room to see InuYasha smiling at the extremely beautiful and very awake girl.

" am I interrupting anything?"

He looked at Kagome and saw the sparkle in her eyes while she was talking to InuYasha.

" no, I was just telling him a little about me, that's all."

Miroku was no simpleton, but seemed to be pleased with her answer. InuYasha looked at the door and growled low in his throat.

" What is it InuYasha? Is there someone out there?"

" Miroku, it's the same scent I got from that Naraku guy."

Miroku went to the door with pistol in hand(he is a cop) and swung the door open, only to be met with an empty hallway.

" InuYasha, there's nothing out here, but I think we should leave quickly none the less."

Kagome understood the severity of the situation and ran to the bathroom to put her jeans and peasant blouse back on.

" ok, I'm ready to go."

InuYasha turned his head to look at her and immediately went wide-eyed. Her jeans hugged every curve, oh and they just had to be low risers. Her blouse was cut in a low 'v' in the front with lace piping along the lining. What was even worse, was how short the top was, the sheer green top only went to the middle of her waist so you could easily see about three inches of skin. InuYasha was in heaven, that is until he felt his pants tighten a little (understatement). He was about to go over to her side when Miroku took his cue to interrupt.

" my, my Kagome you are a heavenly creature. Your beauty outweighs any other woman I have ever seen. (he took her hand in his and kneeled) Kagome, would you consider bearing my…."

" just what the fuck to you think your doing, Roku?!"

Miroku looked behind him to see a very pissed off hanyou.

" I was formally introducing myself?"

" well I think a formal intro can go on without perversion, don't you?"

Miroku looked up and down Kagome's curvy form.

" InuYasha, I know you can't blame me with the way she looks. Besides, I have to keep my reputation you know."

Kagome decided it was her time to be part of the conversation.

" Miroku, let me give you some advice, if you really want a girl to be interested then don't be so forward! "

InuYasha started snickering until the laughter could no longer be contained and busted through. Kagome saw him rolling around on the floor , clinching his sides, laughing loudly, and joined in.

As soon as they quieted down, he looked over at her and saw the sparkling blue with evident happiness in them. He stood up and walked to the door.

" your coming, aren't you? (she nodded) well then lets go."

She followed after the two until they made it to the car. Kagome laughed about the cars considerably miniscule size which Miroku decided to turn into something else entirely.

" you know Kagome, it's not the size that counts….just how you use it."

Kagome blushed at the double meaning of those words, but then felt the car rev up and speed further into traffic.

" well, if you ask me, I say that size does matter with certain tasks."

Kagome stunned them both, InuYasha stared at her wide-eyed while Miroku had an amused look on his face.

" for the tasks that do matter size isn't an issue. Talents can far out way the need for larger equipment."

Kagome took his challenge and refused to leave him the victor.

" the one talent that matters to all cannot be properly performed without big equipment."

InuYasha smiled to himself, _' if only you knew, Kagome. I'm sure you would never be disappointed with my equipment'_. that one thought almost made him moan, but he kept it down to listen to the exchange of innuendos.

" if the primary objective is reached then that's all that matters."

Kagome already knew how to counter this one.

" yes, but if the primary objective is satisfaction it must be performed with big equipment, a fast engine can't fulfill anything without proper size."

The car stayed quiet for a while until Miroku broke the silence.

" touché my dear, touché."

Kagome looked out the window, trying to hide the triumphant smile which graced her lips. InuYasha was impressed with the battle and wondered if Kagome really thought that or just tried to get a rise out of Roku.

The car stayed quiet for a few more seconds, InuYasha was the first to speak.

" we're here"

Kagome saw the huge terracotta colored mansion and nearly fainted, but instead voted on stuttering.

" th-th-this is your h-h-house?"

" yep, home sweet home. Roku lives here too when he's in Tokyo, but it's mainly my family and some servants."

They drove up to the front gate and drove in to be greeted by an older looking woman with a patch over her right eye, Kaede.

InuYasha stepped out first and grabbed Kagome's hand to gently lift her out.

" Kaede, what are you doing here, I would have thought you'd stayed at the mansion."

Kaede ignored him and instead eyed the girl in front of her.

" you be Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the older woman and noted the sound of her voice, _' her voice sounds so familiar….wait, she use to rock me to sleep and sing to me! I remember!'_

" you use to sing to me in my cradle, didn't you?"

Kaede needed no other conformation, she hugged the young girl tightly to her as tears fell freely from her eyes.

" my child, it has been so long since I've seen you. So many years (she looked Kagome in the face) , you look so much like your mother, except for your blue eyes. You're the only one in the family to ever have blue eyes."

Kagome looked down at the old woman and grabbed her hand.

" Kaede, would you be so kind as to show me where my room is?"

"Of course, child but you must meet the Takahashi's first. They have been waiting anxiously for your arrival. You must get to know them since you will be living under their roof."

" I don't mind, I love meeting new people."

They walked into the humungous hallway and went into the study where everyone was waiting. Kaede opened the door and gently shoved the girl in before shutting it behind her.

She looked at all of them and noticed InuYasha was with them, obviously he snuck past her and Kaede.

" so you must be Kagome. I'm InuTaishio (pointing to his wife), this is my wife Izayoi, (pointing to his older son), this is my son Sesshomaru, and I'm sure you already know InuYasha."

"very well actually"

The Takahashi's faces all tinted pink and then turned their attentions to InuYasha, shooting him sharp glares.

" what?! I swear I haven't laid a hand on her!"

Kagome realized what she said and immediately took action.

" no, no, no, not like that. I mean when I was in the hospital for fainting from exhaustion, he came in the room and talked to me and we learned about each other, that's all."

InuYasha grinned and made his way over to Kagome's side.

" see, I told ya I didn't touch her. Now, when is dinner cause I'm starving"

His mother spoke, " InuYasha dear, you're always hungry."

He disregarded the comment when he smelled a heavenly aroma.

" Is that….RAMEN?! Are we having it for dinner?"

She smiled at her son, " you can have it if you want it dear, but the rest of us will be having seafood."

Kagome jumped for joy like a little kid that got a brand new toy.

" I LOVE seafood! Crabs, scallops, shrimp, squid, clams, you name it! I love them all!"

Izayoi couldn't help but laugh at the child-like enthusiasm Kagome held.

They all went into the dinning room and ate the delicious feast, of course, InuYasha chose his ramen. Afterwards, everyone was going to their rooms like they usually did after dinner. Kagome went to the one designated as hers and knew she would not be disappointed, and she wasn't. it had green wall paper all on the walls, the furniture was cream-colored, a suede couch stood in the center of the room. The bed set was cream background with small delicate vines threaded in silk, running throughout the comforter. Kagome was in heaven. She changed into her red silky cami and short shorts about ready to hit the sack, when there was a knock on the door.

" come in"

InuYasha stepped in to see her getting under the sheets and smirked at the way she was dressed, sexy yet sophisticated. He sat down at the edge of the bed and looked her in the eyes.

" I want you to know that, no matter what, you can always come to me. I'll protect you from anyone who tries to harm you. I will also be the one showing you how the business works, so we will be spending a lot of time together and I need to know if there is anything that we need to discuss, any issues that need to be brought up before we begin working together."

Kagome thought for a bit.

" actually, I guess I should know how your personality is and what your bad habits are, so I know ahead of time whether or not it will be a pet peeve with me."

He felt a little uncomfortable telling her such things, but didn't know why. He just hoped none of his not so nice attributes weren't a turn-off.

" ok, well personality wise I think I'm out going and maybe a little arrogant. I don't let others tell me what to do and I like being my own boss. Bad habits, I jiggle my foot without knowing it, I snore, I get real bad jealous sometimes(depending on the girl), I like going to clubs, I don't really stick with one girl for very long, and I get on my cell-phone a whole lot. I think that's it, but you can point out any others later."

Kagome knew he was a player, but hearing it from the horse's mouth was not something she expected.

" so you're a womanizer who goes to clubs and beats down anyone who tries to get with a girl you already laid eyes on, am I right?"

" yeah, that sounds about right."

Kagome got up out of the bed and walked slowly over to where he sat and leaned down to his face. InuYasha was still recovering from the shock of seeing her in all silk, nipples erect, and face to face with him when she spoke.

" it's a shame, I was kind of hoping there was more to you than that, but if that's all you have to offer then I think our relationship should stay strictly professional ."

She leaned in a little more and put her knee close to his groin.

" if you do have more to offer than womanizing tricks, like your true feelings, then maybe there can be something more between us. I refuse to be some notch on a players belt, I never have and never will."

She was mere inches from his face, breathing onto his lips with every word.

" know one thing about me, InuYasha, I will not give myself to just anyone. I only intend on losing my innocence to the man I'm in love with. So I wouldn't be good for you because I'm not a slut and I don't throw myself all over men."

InuYasha growled at that statement, the thought of her being all over anyone was enough to bring out his primal instincts.

" you have no idea what you're doing to me right now. If I wasn't a good hanyou, I would already be between your legs, fucking you until I came, but I'm a honorable half-demon and would never take a girl who is unwilling."

He grabbed hold of her waist to keep her where she was.

" of course, I don't smell fear coming from you, in fact you seem a little aroused right now."

He glided one of his hands up to her chest and caressed her hardened nipple which was easily seen through the thin material. She moaned and pushed into his touch. He took this as a sign to go further and pulled her onto his lap. He began to kiss on her neck, nibbling every so often, hearing her moan and feeling her squirm beneath him, he knew he had her. He decided to get bolder and ran one hand down to cup her thick pussy. She gasped from the sudden grope, but found she couldn't move.

InuYasha began pulling them onto the bed when the door busted open and Miroku entered.

" you know Kagome, I think you'll be quite hap….."

He looked at the seen before him and found it too embarrassing for InuYasha, so he decided to continue watching. InuYasha looked at the guy with distaste before pulling himself off of Kagome. She got up and realization hit her. She pulled the covers over her and curled her knees up to her chest, watching as the two men exchanged glances.

" InuYasha, I knew you worked quick, but I never would have thought it would be this quick. I thought I would have been the one to give her the first grope."

InuYasha growled at him.

" I wasn't working anything! And if you so much as lay a finger on her….you're dead."

Kagome saw the anger radiating off of the hanyou and interrupted the heated conversation.

" I would appreciated it if you both left my room. It's been a long day and I need some sleep for tomorrow's events. (she turned to InuYasha) what time would be best for me to wake?"

He looked at her, fully aware of the effect he had on her, but also that the moment was gone for any action tonight.

" around nine in the morning will be fine."

She then looked at Miroku, " thank you for checking up on me, but I'm quite fine. You may go to your room and sleep soundly."

Miroku took his departure, but not before peering over his shoulder at InuYasha and winking. InuYasha just rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to Kagome.

" I'll leave you alone tonight, try to sleep well, I know it may be a bit difficult being in a new place. I assure you though that nothing's going to happen to you hear."

And with that he leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She twist and turned all night, trying to keep her mind off of what would have happened if Miroku hadn't entered at the right moment. She knew how attracted to InuYasha she was and decided a little flirting wouldn't hurt. The thought of teasing him made her happy and she soon fell asleep.

*****************************************************

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of laughter coming from down stairs. She looked around her room and was pleased with the placement, her room had the sun shining brightly through the window. The glow made her room almost have an enchanted forest look to it as the beams bounced off of the green in the room. Once fully awake she got dressed in her clothes that Miroku took from her house and scampered down the steps, smelling the sweet aroma of breakfast.

She was met with the family that took her in, the brothers fighting over God knows what, the mother sitting quietly while admiring her sons, the father trying very hard not to laugh at their antics, and the family friend Miroku, trying a little too eagerly to look down the maid's blouse that was pouring him some tea. Kagome couldn't control her giggles as they formed into full blown laughter. Everyone stopped to see the girl clutching her stomach. InuYasha was annoyed at her sudden outburst.

" what are you laughing at?!"

She looked at him with teary eyes.

" you!" (she began laughing again)

" oh yeah, what's so funny about me?!" (now getting super pissed)

Kagome let out a satisfied sigh and smiled.

" all of you are just so awesome! A typical family that I never got to really have. I'm sure I would have argued with Sota in the way InuYasha and Sesshomaru do, and seen mom watching and father chuckling silently to himself. Although I don't think I would have had a perverted friend like you Miroku. ( she looked at all of them) it just feels nice to be around a family, that's all."

Izayoi rose from her spot at the table to hug the girl tightly.

" well, you will be living here, and you are such a delight. You don't have to think of us as the Takahashi family, you can think of us as your family…if you want to."

Before Kagome could reply, InuTaisho stood.

" I think it's a splendid idea. Your father was like family to me and it would be an honor and a privilege to take you in and care for you as if you were my own. If you will have us, I'm sure you will grow to love us as family someday."

He walked over to her and hugged her, gently placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. Kagome was in tears at this moment. One day she just had her Grandpa, and the next she had a family to call her own.

" I thank you for your invitation and would be pleased to love both of you as a daughter would love her parents. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

She couldn't stop the free-flowing tears as even Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. He gently grabbed her hand, despite the low growl heard from the other side of the room and placed a small kiss on it before bowing slightly and returning to his seat. When everyone was returning to their rightful seats, Kagome noticed the chair placed next to InuYasha. She sat in it and crossed her legs, not knowing that the action caused her skirt to hike up. InuYasha saw the newly exposed skin and thought about a little game he could play with her. He put one of his clawed hands on her knee. She blushed from the sudden touch, and she only got redder as he slid that hand up higher and higher until it rested at the hem of the bottom of her skirt. She controlled the moan that wished to come out from his fiery touch. InuYasha sensed the restraint she was keeping on her emotions and decided to play dirty. He rubbed her inner thigh caressingly and made his way to her panties, which he found out were lace. He felt the wetness he was causing and began to rub rhythmically on her center, digging his hand in between the crease of her closed legs. She blushed extremely hard and prayed that others at the table would leave soon. As if she said it out loud, everyone left the table and only Kagome and InuYasha were left. She pried his hand off of her and stood up, InuYasha stood as well with a smug look on his face, but before he could say what ever sleazy comment he thought of.. she slapped him. She slapped him so hard across the face he actually felt a twinge of pain from the smack, he was shocked. Kagome spoke in a low voice.

" I thought I made things clear last night, I want more than just a good rut, I want love which is something I highly doubt you can ever feel. I don't care how my body reacts to your actions, I will not give myself so freely. You'll have to fight for it, if it's what you really want. I can tell that you're nothing like that evil man , he wishes to rape me so the jewel will be tainted, but giving false hope of love is just as cruel, if not worse."

InuYasha did not like the implications that he is unable to feel love for someone and was outraged to know that she thought he would hurt her.

" how dare you presume to know me! Yea, I've fucked a lot of girls, yea I've never had a steady girlfriend, but how is that my fault?! The only reason why women do give me the time of day is because of my social status! I'm very aware of that, which is why I use them just as they use me for their fifteen minutes of fame!"

He was standing very close to her and felt the sympathy coming from her scent.

" Don't feel sorry for me! I never wanted a steady girlfriend!"

Kagome looked into his intense amber eyes.

" wanted?"

InuYasha realized just what he said and tried to restrain the heat coming to his cheek, but failed miserably.

" keh"

" well, InuYasha, if you want me as a steady girlfriend then I think you should get to know me first. I've never had a boyfriend, but that has also been by choice. I have had loads of offers in every school I was ever at…a little forceful when it came to demons. But I…."

InuYasha puller her into a possessive hug that screamed, 'mine'.

" what do you mean by demons were a little forceful? Did they try and hurt you? (now growling to himself)"

Kagome let out a long sigh.

" many tried to hurt me for not accepting their proposals, but they never got far. Grandpa put me in Karate after the first incident when I was ten. I only survived that because my spiritual powers kicked in and put a barrier around me. They had a way of appearing when I seemed to be in danger. ( she looked up to meet his golden gaze) It has happened over a dozen times at every school I have ever attended. They all felt they had some right to me and what I cherished, my innocence. You see I could never take something so precious as that lightly. It must be given to the one I love and care for the most, and I won't know if that's you if I don't know you. My body has been a traitor to me every time I've been around you, but my heart wants love, not lust. Do you understand now?"

InuYasha caressed her cheek as he held her close to him.

" no demon or human will ever try and hurt you again, not as long as I'm alive to protect you. I'll rip out anyone's throat that ever tries it now that your under my protection. They would be signing their death warrant."

She looked up at him with gratitude and compassion filled in her crystal eyes. They were leaning in closer to each other, ready to feel their lips firmly against one another, when there was an 'ahem' at the entrance of the dining hall. InuYasha looked up to see his father staring at them.

" InuYasha, I wish to speak with you for a moment. (he turned to Kagome and his look softened) Kagome, I do believe Izayoi is waiting for you in her room."

Kagome quickly ran up the stairs to leave father and son to there conversation.

InuTaishio looked at the retreating girl and back at his son.

" tell me InuYasha, why does she carry your scent and you hers."

InuYasha didn't look his father in the eye.

" well, I'm not gonna lie (now facing his father) I want her. I don't even know how to explain this feeling that's come over me. When she's around I don't feel like I can control my demon as easy. Something about her provokes the demon inside and I kind of started making out with her last night and if Miroku hadn't busted in on us I know that it would have gone farther than it did. The strangest thing is this constant feeling of wanting to protect her and possess everything she is. This feeling scares me, father. I don't know how long I can fight off my demon when she's around."

InuTaishio grinned at his son.

" I understand perfectly. It would seem that your demon has chosen it's mate, whether you've realized it or not, and once you have chosen your mate there will be no other in your bed than she. Your womanizing will come to an end and you will live a happier life because of it. (he draped one arm around his son's shoulders) do you really think that Sesshomaru's mother was the first girl I laid with, she was not my mate, your mother was and she will stay the only woman I will ever love. I was much like you before I met her, rutting every demon I could get my hands on. Your mother was the first human to ever catch my eye, and in the four hundred years we have been mated I have never regretted being with her. You will know this feeling one day, and I believe it will be soon."

InuYasha thought of what his father was saying and wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

" sorry dad, but I'm not ready to be with just one woman yet. Maybe when I settle down it will be with Kagome, but that time isn't now or anywhere in the near future. I want a little more fun first."

InuTaioshio looked at his son with seriousness.

" InuYasha, this isn't something you can just blow off. If you don't acknowledge what your demon is telling you, worse things could happen. He could take what he wants and you would be powerless to stop it. The urges and desires will over power all other emotions if you do not realize how you feel and tell her."

" how can I tell her how I feel when I don't rightfully know myself?!"

" you will know soon, and when you do you must tell her, for your life and hers."

InuTaishio walked out the door and left InuYasha to his thoughts.

' _just because I feel a strong attraction to her doesn't mean she's supposed to be my mate! I just want to give her a good screw , and then afterwards I wouldn't want anything to do with her, but what if he's right? What if I don't just want to love her physically, but emotionally as well? It wouldn't be all that bad to just be with her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and makes my blood boil. Maybe I will fall in love with her, but how will I know it's love…and not lust?'_

Kagome came back down stairs dressed in black tight slacks and a blue low cut silk cami with a black cardigan over it. InuYasha's mouth dropped as he stared at her full chest, thin waist, and curvy hips swaying back and forth as she moved. Kagome noticed his observation of her and smirked inwardly at the effect she had on him.

" InuYasha, don't you think we should be off. Unless you would prefer to stay and relax at the house instead."

InuYasha smirked and waved them both over to the living room.

" I think relaxing is a great idea today. You had an eventful time yesterday , so what would you like to do?"

InuYasha sat next to Kagome on the couch and inched a little closer to her.

" I haven't been to the mall in a long time (now facing him with pleading eyes), do you think we could go?"

He chuckled at her giddiness.

" if it's what you want then why not, as long as I get to judge the clothes."

Kagome blushed before going back upstairs to dress a bit more casual. She came back down in some low rise dark denim jeans and a tight little white tank top. InuYasha was pleased with her casual wear and headed toward his car. Kagome followed close behind and got into the passenger seat. He watched her graceful movements out the corner of his eye, how she brushed her hair from her face, adjusted the uncomfortable seatbelt, checked to make sure her face looked fine. Her face could never be ugly to him.

Kagome's eyes brighten when she saw the huge building.

" we're here! Come on InuYasha, let's get going!"

She tugged on his hand when they got out of the car. He looked around and noticed how just about every guy , demon and human, stopped to gaze at her. He shot daggers at all of them and growled deep in his throat as he put a possessive arm around her waist.

" InuYasha, what are you doing?"

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

" unless you want the same stuff to happen to you with other demons as before, you'll let me prove dominance and protect you."

She gave him a quizzical look and glanced around at the men with their tongues practically hanging out of their mouths. She knew what he was talking about then.

" alright, but the hands stay on my waist. Just because your trying to protect me, doesn't mean I'll let you cop a feel."

He gave her a wicked smirk.

" why Kagome, I thought we've already done that."

She was furious from his cockiness.

" for your information, you caught me at a weak moment when I was left vulnerable, I would never let you get away with such antics now."

InuYasha knew a challenge when he heard one. He looked around again ,while they passed by Hollister and New York inc., to see all the men still staring hungrily at the young woman beside him. He took a bold move and put his hand on her ass and gave it a light squeeze. She froze from the sudden movements and looked at him with anger in her eyes, but InuYasha just placed a finger over her lips.

" now, now Kagome. We want them to think that your taken and as soon as I did that they stopped looking. That was also a sign of possessiveness, to grab your bitch in an inappropriate manner in front of others."

Kagome fumed at the word.

" bitch?!"

" bitch in demon terms means the intended female, if others think I've got my claim on you, they will leave you alone or we will fight to the death."

Kagome's mouth dropped.

" you mean, you would risk your life to keep me safe?"

InuYasha smirked at her awe-like expression.

" of course, besides I don't think any of them would be stupid enough to challenge a Takahashi."

Kagome stayed silent until she saw a store she wanted to go in…Wet Seal.

She drug him in and began raiding the racks.

" why do I have to be here?"

She peered over her shoulder at him seductively.

" I thought you said as long as you got to judge the clothing we could come to the mall. Well you took me….so I guess it's my time to hold up my end of the deal."

She gave him a wink after she spoke and saw the shocked looked on his handsome face.

"y-you mean you're gonna m-model the clothes for me?"

She stood in front of him with a pile of clothes in her hands and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

" come on, I thought you wanted to see these clothes on me."

He quickly hurried to the chair sitting directly in front of the dressing room she was in. he fidgeted with his fingers and waited for her to come out.

" ready?"

InuYasha just made a strangled 'yes' before she opened the door. She came out in a simple black dress with low cut 'v' in the front and the back of it plunged down to her lower back. It was a halter with a chain of diamonds going down her back from where it connected. It was a mini and Kagome had also picked out shoes to match, high heeled with thin straps that ran up her calf. She twirled in front of him so he could get every view possible.

" well, what do you think?"

He was dumbfounded at how utterly gorgeous she was, but manage to say two words that sounded very primal.

" I like."

Kagome blushed and went back in to put on a different outfit. She came out in thigh high black boots, a black mini leather skirt and a red halter that tied in the middle across her back and left everything else open. The neck line plunged almost to her navel and hung loosely in front of her.

" what about this one?"

She got no answer, but InuYasha walked up to her and walked all the way around, taking in ever detail. He looked straight into her sparkling blue eyes and gently began to rub her arms sensually. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

" if you don't take this outfit off, I don't know how much control I will have over myself. I may have no choice but to take you right here and now."

He looked into her eyes again to see what he would find in them, what he did find was not what he expected. Her eyes shown with curiosity and want, but nothing in those blue orbs said ' I'm scared'.

She blushed at his words and couldn't seem to hide the shy smile.

" InuYasha (she lightly slapped his arm) you don't have to be so forward, but if you like it then I will get it. Maybe we can go to a club tonight, there's something I kind of wanted to show you anyways."

He smiled and lightly drug his fingers over her cheek.

" and what would that be, Kagome?"

His seductive voice was working on her legs, her knees going a little weak, but knew she must keep those feelings at bay for now. She gave her own seductive smile and tilted her head up to his puppy dog ears and breathed a whisper.

" it's a surprise, you'll see when you get there."

Now it was his turn to go weak, _' how the hell can she do this to me?! No woman has ever made me want this bad. I haven't even looked at a single girl this whole time other than her. No other girl could compare to her anyways. God she's beautiful. What's this feeling in my stomach…butterflies? Now I know I'm falling hard for her." _Then her words registered in his mind.

" wait, what do you mean when I get there, you're not coming with me?"

She smiled at his pleading tone.

" I'm meeting you there later. Do you think you can be a good boy while I'm gone?"

" keh, we ain't dating. If I see someone I want to dance with and you're not there, then I'm gonna dance with them."

Kagome had a sly smile on her face, she knew just what to say to get his blood boiling.

" fine, then same goes for me, I always did love it when men touched me as I dance with them(complete lie), and I'm sure there will be many eager men there to do just that. I may even encounter a few who like to grope the women they dance with….and with this outfit and your reaction to it, I'm sure that no man or demon will resist the temptation to (she leaned in close to his now fiery angry face) touch me, caress me, devour my body with their eyes as I grind on them and let them have their way."

InuYasha was beyond pissed and Kagome saw his eyes flash red a few time as he walked to her, backing her to the wall of the fitting room and shutting the door behind him. He was intimidating as he pressed his whole front to her body, leaving no way out of his gaze.

" no man or demon will touch you like I do."

He ran his clawed hand in between her thighs, she shivered at the intensity of his eyes and feel of his touch.

" no one will hold you like I do."

He gripped her hips with both his hands and dug his pelvis into hers, she could feel how much he wanted her.

" and no one will kiss you like I do."

He leaned his head down and crashed his lips to hers, invading her mouth and bruising her lips possessively. Proving to her that she belonged to only him. He lifted her arms above her head as he deepened the kiss even more, feeling her now responding to his actions. She moaned into his mouth as her knees felt weak. He caught her by the waist before she could fall and held her firmly to the wall. He moved his lips to her ear.

" no one will have you the way I have you now."

Kagome heard what he said and told him to stop. He looked down at her with eager eyes.

" you say you have me, but do I have you?"

InuYasha was stunned by the question and rendered speechless. All he wanted to do was continue to touch her, feel her, caress every part of her he could. The silence continued for a minute longer as Kagome searched his eyes for something.

She sighed and grabbed his face with her hands, rubbing the smooth skin with her thumbs.

" that's what I thought."

She let go of him and opened the door. He walked out and waited for her to get dressed. She came out with a bright smile on her face, but he could see right through her fake happiness.

" well let's go! Oh, and you don't have to come to the club if you don't want to, if you do it's called 'The Black Crystal."

She paid for her clothes and they were walking out of the mall when someone grabbed Kagome's arm. She whirled around and looked at the young man.

" Kagome, it's so wonderful to see you. I must say that I missed seeing your beautiful face while I was out on vacation."

She looked over at her arm he still held and took the hand off of her.

" I didn't know you were coming back so soon. Didn't the dean talk to you before he left?"

" yeah, that's a good prank Kagome, but I know you will be my girlfriend someday."

InuYasha growled at this man as he saw Kagome's uneasiness.

" look, Hojo. It wasn't some prank! You don't just go to a party with a girl, get wasted, try to force yourself on her, and think everything's fine! The only reason I agreed to go with you is because you seemed nice, but if that's the way you get when you're drunk then I want nothing to do with you! You're lucky I didn't try to purify your ass!"

Hojo looked a bit embarrassed as his 'dirty laundry' was just put out in the open, and that's when he noticed the loud growling coming from behind her.

" may I help you with something, demon?!"

InuYasha flexed his hands and made a toothy grin.

" yeah, leave Kagome alone or you die on the spot, and if I ever see you around her again I won't hesitate to rip your throat out."

Hojo looked from InuYasha to Kagome.

" you mean to tell me you couldn't take what I was doing but you'll date some demon that could do more damage than me?!"

Kagome was furious and her aura grew stronger.

" let me tell you something, what you were doing is nothing like what InuYasha would do. At least if I tell him to stop he does! I screamed for you to stop touching me and you just kept telling me to shut up! The only thing that stopped you was the fact that you passed out while you were fumbling with your belt buckle! You are one sick bastard and InuYasha would never force himself on me, unlike you!"

Kagome was about to punch him when she saw a silver blur and blinked to find Hojo pinned to the wall with a snarling InuYasha gripping his throat.

" Kagome, let me kill him! He deserves to die!"

She walked over to him and shook her head.

" he doesn't deserve to die, he deserves punishment though."

Hojo pleaded for the hanyou to let him go, and that's when InuYasha smelled something on the boy. He looked at Kagome and back at Hojo.

" What are you carrying that has Kagome's scent on it! TELL ME!" he shook the boy violently until he spoke.

" I-it's in my left pants pocket. Take it! Just please don't kill me."

InuYasha ripped the pocket open and saw something silky fall to the ground. Kagome picked it up and went pale. It was her panties from the night he tried to rape her. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the blood on the side, remembering the knife he pulled on her to get his way.

She whispered in a deadly voice.

" you bastard. You knew exactly what you were doing that night. You cut my inner thigh on purpose so that the blood would get on my panties, and then…you kept them. You deserve to rot in Hell Hojo"

She then stared at him with anger and hurt in her eyes.

" how could you!?"

Her screamed reverberated through the building, then silence fell over the place for a moment.

InuYasha didn't want to wait for an explanation, but did for Kagome's sake.

" I'm in love with you, and knew that it may be the only thing I ever have of you. I watch you a lot and wished to touch you like a lover would, but knew you would never give me that chance, but when you said yes to going with me and that night came it felt too much like a dream and I needed something to prove to me it really happened, your blood was just a perk."

He looked at her with hungry eyes and she had the feeling of being undressed by his eyes. InuYasha saw the desired look and snarled at him, bearing his fangs at the boy.

" DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT HER! You have no right!"

Hojo looked down at InuYasha and smirked.

" you feel it too, don't you? The urge to be with her ?"

He snarled.

" my urges have nothing to do with you! She isn't afraid of what I would do to her because she knows I would NEVER harm her!"

Kagome looked at InuYasha lovingly and knew what he said was true, she was falling for him and , she knew he would never harm her, unlike Hojo and the other ones who wanted her. She knew that she'd always be safe with InuYasha.

" he's right. I trust InuYasha with my life and know that he would never do anything I didn't want him to do. You on the other hand cared nothing for my well being. Did you know that you have a main artery in your leg that with one cut you could bleed to death?! Well I found out after that night that you cut mere centimeters from it! Would you have felt guilty then, if I had died?!"

Hojo hung his head low, or as low as he could with the clawed hand still at his throat.

"I-I…I didn't know. I would never want to kill you my love."

InuYasha tightened his grip.

" don't you EVER call her that!"

Kagome touched InuYasha's shoulder and his gaze met hers.

" I think that he needs to be hospitalize, it's obvious that he has an obsession with me. He has endangered me and who knows how many others. Don't kill him, but make him pass out."

He did just that, with one more squeeze, Hojo fainted from lack of air. Kagome called the local asylum and told them of the situation. They said it was good she called and they would be right over to collect him.

InuYasha and Kagome's ride home was silent. As they pulled up to the mansion and got out Kagome turned to him.

" thank you for what you did back there."

" keh, I wasn't much help seeing how he's still alive and all."

Kagome smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

" well, we better get ready for tonight."

He had almost forgotten about the club with everything that happened.

" okay, are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

She came up to him and caressed his cheek.

" don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll have the limo take me straight over there."

InuYasha grabbed her hand before she could pull it away.

" if I had known you sooner, I know I could have prevented you from getting hurt."

The raw emotion in his face made her heart melt.

" it wasn't your fault, and he didn't succeed completely, I am still a virgin."

He let her walk away and her hand slid out of his. The loss of her company caused an over whelming emptiness in him. He tried to shake it off and headed up the stairs.

**************************************

(two hours later)

InuYasha came down the stairs dress in a deep red button down shirt and black leather pants. He had his hair in a low pony tail and fixed his hair to wear his ears were barely noticeable. He jumped into his car and drove off to the club. Curiosity filled his mind at what Kagome had planned for him, then excitement. He got to the club quickly and skipped the lines to talk to the bouncer.

" name."

" InuYasha Takahashi"

The bouncer gave him a once over and smile as he opened the doors for him. The music was loud and made his ears pound, even with the ear plugs he knew he would need. He scanned over the sea of people to look for her, he watched everyone and was disappointed to see she hadn't shown up yet. He asked the bartender for some coke. He got his drink and scanned the crowd again, still no Kagome. That's when the DJ spoke from the corner of the stage.

" how yall doing in here?"

Everyone hollered.

" good, now I know we don't normally have this kind of music in here, but a good friend of mine is performing here tonight. She's been doing this at all the other clubs and everyone loves her. Who knows, maybe if yall really love her we'll hire her here permanently. Without further ado, I give you Kagome!"

InuYasha spit out his coke he was drinking at the sound of her name. so this was her big surprise, he thought.

Kagome stepped out on stage in the outfit that InuYasha practically ravished her in and stepped up to the microphone.

" hello everyone, I know that Evanescence isn't really your style, but I hope you give me a chance to prove myself."

Everyone screamed and hollered, and there were quite a few cat calls and 'yeah babies'. that's when the song started.

" _hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long, all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid"_

InuYasha listened intently to her words.

" _can you hear me_

_Can you feel me in your arms, holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself , are all my thoughts of you _

_Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight."_

He wished it was him she was singing about, that he made her feel safe.

" _I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest guiding in a hollow tree"_

_I know you'll hear me, I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath , safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you, sweet rapture light it ends here tonight."_

InuYasha walked out to the stage and got thirty feet from it, he saw her with such emotion in her eyes.

" _closing your eyes to disappear_

_Your pray your dreams will leave you here, but still you wake and all the truth_

_No one's there."_

He was hit hard by those words, like she didn't think he was real, or there for her.

" _safe at night_

_Don't be afraid , calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

_Safe holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you sweet rapture light it ends here tonight._

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you sweet rapture light it ends here tonight."_

The music faded and there was silence for a moment before everyone erupted in screams and whistles. InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was an angel, her voice even sounded heavenly to him.

She walked off the stage and was completely bombarded by men asking her to dance and eyeing her like meat. she didn't say anything, she just tried to get out of the crowd with her head down, and that's when she bumped into a hard chest.

"sorry, I didn't see you there."

InuYasha chuckled at her shyness. He took her chin in his hand.

" Kagome, look at me."

She looked into two golden eyes and smiled.

" you came. I was worried you wouldn't."

" well I can't have other guys trying to man-handle you, besides, I wanted to see what my surprise was."

"well what did you think?"

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

" I thought it was awesome, who knew such a loud voice could come out of such a tiny person."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, Kagome blushed and accepted his action.

" lets go dance."

They went to the middle of the floor and began to dance. 'Get loose' started and Kagome put her back to his and rubbed her butt onto his pelvis. He moaned slightly and realized he could have his chance to touch her again. He grabbed her arms and put them around his neck, and slid his hands lightly down them. Kagome shivered as he reached her rib cage and stopped, thumbing the sides of her breasts. She gasped with the wave of feelings going through her. Kagome knew she needed to play dirty to show whose boss. She dipped down to the floor and drug her butt up to his pelvis as her legs were spread open. She heard a groan and was satisfied, but wanted to tease a little more. She turned around in his arms to face him and wrapped her left leg around his waist as she grinded into him, she bent into a 'C' shape as InuYasha held onto her lower back. He grasped her butt as she was bent and saw the fast intake of breath. He smirked as he licked a trail from her exposed stomach up to her chest. She came back up and locked eyes with him, the innocence evident in her eyes.

"InuYasha, you didn't answer my question, if you have me do I have you?"

He searched her eyes for what she may feel for him and realized something as he held her. He was falling hard for this girl and fast. Her beauty alone was breath-taking, but her personality and all of the kindness and love she shared was enough for him to fall even harder. He leaned into her ear and breathed a whispered 'yes', before looking back into her eyes. She had an adoring smile that she couldn't hide after his answer. She had him. He was hers to have, and she was his.

He grabbed tightly to her and moved their bodies in rhythm with the music. Kagome started to breath hard and grind into him more and more, trying to stop the feeling inside her. InuYasha felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he felt her wet heat on his stiff groin. Kagome rubbed onto it, loving the feeling this certain appendage gave her. Her breathing became rapped and shallow, she shut her eyes tightly and concentrated on the intense feeling emanating from her lower region. InuYasha was amazed at her actions as she ground harder and harder into him, he saw her shut her eyes tightly as her movement got faster and faster, he kept up with her rhythm feeling quite heated himself. He all of a sudden felt her grip his shoulders firmly and watched the emotion on her face, she was in ecstasy and he put her there. He got very close to release when he heard his name uttered from her mouth, right before her grip tightened more on him and she buried her face into his chest, screaming out his name. she went limp in his arms and had a strong blush on her cheeks. He looked down at her and whispered.

" Are you ready to go?"

She couldn't speak yet as she waited for the heat to leave her body, so she nodded.

He put her in his car and started the car. She looked out the window with the blush still on her face.

" Was that your first?"

Kagome looked up at him confused.

" my first what?"

He chuckled from how ignorant she was, god she was so pure!

" your first orgasm."

She blushed an even deeper shade of red then before. She had no idea that that's what happened to her.

" you mean, that's what it was?"

She looked at him with a confused expression.

He smirked at her.

" well, did you feel an intense sensation and then felt some sort of release?"

" yeah"

" then that's what it was. It's nothing to be ashamed of, but I'm gonna guess that was your first time."

She looked away, a little embarrassed.

" it was, I don't know what happened, we were just dancing and it felt so good and then I grinded into you and an even better feeling came, and then it was all I could pay attention to, all I could feel was that heated intense feeling in me, and then it was like an explosion and I felt drained afterwards."

He got heated just by her description of what had happened.

" if it makes you feel any better, I got pretty close to having one myself. What you were doing to me I can't even describe."

They made it to the mansion and Kagome got out of the car and began walking to her room, when a clawed hand grabbed her arm. She turned to him.

" what's wrong? Don't be ashamed of what happened, I'm not."

" it's not that, I feel like I used you and it was wrong to do that. It was my fault, I wanted to tease you."

He smirked and grabbed her chin.

" you didn't use me, I wanted it as much as you did, you were just the only one of us that found release. And I liked the teasing, I knew exactly what you were doing and after what happened today, I wasn't going to make the first moves(he pulled her closer), but once you did make the move, I was more than willing to oblige. Now go upstairs before I have my way with you."

She giggled because she knew it would never happen and blew a kiss at him from the top of the stairs. He felt his heart jump as she blew the kiss at him, he had her and after tonight, she knew she had him, but what happens now? Do they continue to tease, or do they date? He didn't have any answers tonight, but was happy to know that she had him and no one else would have her. He smiled, and no one else will have him but her.

He walked up to his room, but when he heard Kagome singing in the bath tub he had to stop and listen.

" _feeling everyday its all the same _

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again chasing you down again _

_Why do I do this _

_Over and over, over and over I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over I try not to _

"_feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again, chasing you down again why do I do this_

_Over and over, over and over I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over you make me fall for you _

_Over and over, over and over you don't even try…_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I've tried to live without you every time I do I feel that_

_I know what best for me, but I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over you make me fall for you _

_Over and over, over and I try no to_

_Over and over, over and over you make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over you don't even try to." _

He heard every heartbreaking word and felt an aching in his chest like he'd never felt before. Her pain killed him. He walked into his room and laid down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of his father's words, he thought for hours until a scream stirred him from his thoughts, he knew it was her. He ran as fast as possible to her room and saw her writhing from underneath the covers, like she was fighting off an invisible force. He sat on the bed and shook her violently to try and wake her. Her tear-stained cheeks were flushed with fear and anger. She opened her eyes and saw InuYasha holding her. She immediately held him tighter and cried onto his shoulder. He hated seeing her so vulnerable, and rubbed a clawed hand up and down her back soothing her and trying to calm her down. Finally, when all he heard were sniffles he gently pushed her from him to look at her.

" Kagome, tell me what happened"

She still felt like crying but chose to tell him her nightmare.

" it was him, the man in the shrine. He had me chained to a bed. He came in and began to undress, I closed my eyes and prayed to be awakened, and that's when I felt him on me. He told me that all of his fantasies would soon come true and there was nothing I or you could do to stop him, and then to prove to me that he would, he cut my arm and branded me with an 'N' and said when I woke up it would still be on me. Then he was about to touch me and right before he was going to put his hands on me, you woke me from the nightmare."

InuYasha growled and looked at her arm. He saw an 'N' cut on her arm and held her close to him.

" I promise he will never touch you! I won't allow it!"

Kagome felt so safe in his arms and that's when an idea popped into her head. She looked up at him.

" InuYasha, do you think I could stay with you tonight, I just don't feel safe by myself."

He saw the deep trust in her eyes and smiled as he nodded.

He walked with her to his room. Kagome liked the look of it, his walls were red and he had black furniture, normally those two colors would look gothic, but his room was beautiful. She went over to his bed and slipped into his silk covers, loving the way his scent surrounded her. She looked over at him and saw him taking off his pants and shirt.

" what are you doing?"

Her voice was shakier than she wanted. He looked over at her and smiled reassuringly.

" I sleep in my boxers."

Her face flushed.

"oh"

He got in the bed and faced her.

" with how much you trust me do you really think I would hurt you?"

He stroked her hair to emphasize how protective he was of her.

" no, I don't. it's just that I don't see many men in their boxers you know."

He raised his brows.

"I hope not."

She turned around to face the other way. InuYasha took this as rejection, until he felt tugging on his arm. He took the hint and put his chest to her back, incasing her in his warmth. She sighed contently as she put her hand in his. His arms wrapped around her protectively as she dozed off. He watched her a little while longer before falling asleep himself.

Kagome woke up the next morning to warmth and comfort like she never felt before, that's when she remembered the events of last night. She turned to see InuYasha looking at her.

" good morning."

She covered her mouth as she spoke.

" good morning"

He chuckled at her actions.

" you can go to your room and brush your teeth, but I want you to come back, ok?'

She saw the pleading look and couldn't help but smile.

"ok."

She walked out and quickly brushed her teeth and made sure there wasn't any sleepy in her eyes as she fixed her hair a bit. She walked back into InuYasha's room and saw that the covers were drawn back for her.

" such a gentleman."

He smiled at her as she eased in next to him.

" only when it comes to you."

She faced him and started to draw the outlines of his face with her finger. When she got to his lips he snapped at her playfully. She giggled and continued to caress his face with her fingertip. She got to his upper lip and this time he caught her finger with his mouth.

" hey, I need that you know."

Through the finger lodged in his teeth he spoke.

" what will you give me for it?"

She pretended to think when she placed a kiss on his cheek. He shook his head at her.

" not good enough."

Kagome knew what he wanted, so she waited for him to loosen his grip on her finger and take it out of his mouth. She then kissed him lightly on the lips. She was about to pull away when InuYasha grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss a bit. She moaned as his tongue played with her lower lip. She saw the puppy-dog look on his face and heard him murmur a 'please'. in response she took one of his ears in her hand and gently rubbed it, causing a light groan to escape him. He delved into her mouth and tasted the sweet nectar, he should have known that her scent would be her flavor as well. Kagome broke it for an instant so she could speak.

" do I still have you, InuYasha? Am I the only one allowed to be with you still?"

He caressed her cheek and gave her a wide smile.

" for as long as I have you, who knows, maybe we're even meant to be mates."

He didn't realize what he said until it was too late. She looked at him with wide eyes and he swore she was going to laugh at him, but she didn't.

" do you really want me to be your mate someday?"

" only if you want to be. It would mean you could never be with anyone else , and the same would go for me."

A tear fell from her eye , then she spoke.

" I would love to. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I've never felt this way before. I don't know if it's love, but that's why I want us to get to know each other , I want to know if I'm in love or still falling."

InuYasha couldn't contain his happiness.

"I never thought I'd meet a girl like you, but now that I have I know that I could never let you go. I feel like I'm falling for you too. I'm happy to know that you want to be my mate. Can I give you the intended mark?"

She looked at him a little confused, she didn't know that you could be marked without being mated. InuYasha sensed her confusion.

" I would bite you where the permanent mark would go. I'd have to mark you every month, and as I do, our bond will become that much stronger, until the time we actually mate. Other demons will know that your taken and, hopefully back off. So do you want me to?"

She smiled brightly at him.

" where does it go?"

" on the juncture of your neck, it doesn't matter which side though."

She moved her hair from her neck and exposed the creamy soft skin to him. He looked at her.

" you're sure about this? You want to be with me?"

She kissed him before nodding her head. He pulled her closer to him and kissed on her neck, he heard her moan and decided to nibble a bit, hoping that with the rush of pleasure, she wouldn't feel any pain. He took one more look at her unmarked skin before plunging his fangs in. she made a tiny hiss sound from the impact of his fangs. He lifted up and licked at his new mark, healing it and catching the excess blood seeping out. He looked up at her and saw the love in her eyes. He laid her back down and began to kiss her again. As soon as it was getting deeper, there was a knock at his door.

He looked at her and she gave him the 'it's ok' look.

" enter"

Sesshomaru and Miroku both entered the room and saw Kagome and InuYasha in bed together.

" well, it looks like we may have interrupted something."

Miroku's knowing look was sickening to the hanyou, that's when his brother spoke.

" InuYasha, I can't believe you would stoop so low as to defile an innocent girl. This Sesshomaru is sickened by your transgressions."

InuYasha growled at his accusations and was about to speak, but Kagome beat him to it.

" how dare you assume such things have occurred! Even if things did happen it would be with my consent and there would be no defiling going on. When it happens it will be pure, not tainted and dirty! InuYasha and I will be mates one day so you might as well get used to us being like this. Now, I would appreciate both of you leaving."

InuYasha was stunned but happy that his brother and friend had left. She looked at him with a smile on her face.

" now, where were we?"

InuYasha kissed her passionately and unknowingly got on top of her. He trailed kisses down her neck and wanted to give her so much pleasure. He kissed up to her lips again and, while kissing, put his hand under her silky night gown itching to fondle her perfect breasts. She stopped his hand before he could reach his destination.

" what's wrong?"

" I just want it to be the right moment, and right after your brother and Miroku catch us, isn't exactly romantic." He looked down at her and understood her need to have it be special when it finally does happen.

" it's ok, I don't normally tell people my feelings, but what I feel for you is scaring the shit out of me. It's not anything I've ever felt before, like I'm dead if your not with me. Even just being in a different room I still felt emptiness as if you were miles away. Now you have my mark and I know it's you I want to live forever with, but what I feel just happened so fast. I don't even understand what it is I'm trying to say."

She put her finger to his lips.

" I know what your trying to say, that your just as scared as I am, that's why I think we shouldn't do it now. I want to learn more about you and this whole mating thing. I want to know what will happen to us afterwards. I know that what ever does happen, I'll be happy cause I'm with you."

He took her finger from his lips, kissed it, and held her hands in his. He took his other hand and rubbed her cheek affectionately with it.

" I do understand, and I think we should talk to my dad about what happened with my mom and him afterwards. I would die before letting anything happen to you. I know, without a doubt in my mind now, I know that I love you, and my strong feelings for you is what scares me. I don't want to get so jealous one day that my demon comes out and I end up hurting you." His sad eyes were too much to bear for her. She kissed him, putting herself in it and letting him have a taste of her want as well.

" I don't think your demon will hurt me if we're mated, after all, I would be his mate as well right? And, do you think I can stay in your room with you every night? I don't think I've ever had such a good night's sleep."

He looked at her and all she saw was love in his eyes now.

" you're right, I don't think he will hurt you. And yes you can stay in here, as long as I get to do this."

She giggled when he began to kiss lightly on her neck. He licked her intended mark a bit before going back to the rest of her neck. Her giggles turned into full blown laughter as he nibbled now. He smirked, he knew he'd came across an extremely ticklish spot.

" stop! I can't take anymore!"

She laughed so hard her sides began to hurt.

" if you want me to stop then flatter me."

" your….handsome and…charming….and …..sexy…and an…amazingly good….kisser." she laughed throughout her entire sentence. He smirked, but didn't let her go.

" not good enough."

He tickled her feverishly.

" ok…your…loving….and kind….and sweet….and you have…..a loving….heart….an I know….you'll be a….wonderful….lover."

He stopped and looked at her with a soft expression.

" you said lover."

She propped herself on her elbows.

" yeah , I guess I did."

Kagome fidgeted nervously, realizing that her desire for him went deeper than mere lust, she loved him maybe even from the moment she looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

" well I know you love me, so I guess I should say it. InuYasha, I do love you, more than you could ever know." He searched her eyes and knew he had her love, he fell hard for her and fully loved her with all his heart.

" fair enough. Go get dressed, I don't think we can get out of working today."

He lifted her up off the floor and lightly kissed her. She turned before leaving, she had to know.

" InuYasha, are we dating now?"

The answer seemed obvious to him, but he wanted to calm her worries.

" yes, we are. The mark kind of means we're engaged in demon terms. And it means that I get to kiss you, and hold you all I want in public. It also means that I won't be with any other girl and you won't be with any other guy, are you ok with that?"

She couldn't believe he was actually asking her.

" yes."

She walked up to him and pulled his head down to hers and gave him a passionate kiss with a hint of territorial possession. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

" it also means….you're mine."

InuYasha loved this dominant side of her and the possessiveness was exciting him, then he realized what she just gave him permission to do, he smile mischievously.

" and your mine, Kagome. If another man or demon comes near you, they'll have to feel my wrath. I forbid any other to touch you."

Kagome smiled at him.

" and I forbid any skanky bitch to come near you, if they do, they'll know what I'm capable of."

She was fuming at the thought and he was loving every minute of it.

" all this talk of ownership is turning me on a bit, so unless your staying to help with my big problem, I suggest you go and get dressed while I take a cold shower."

Kagome looked down and saw the plainly visible erection and decided to tease him a bit. She walked closer to him and spread her legs slightly to capture the rigid member between her thighs. InuYasha's breath caught in his throat as he could feel the warmth of her on him in an intimate way. She closed the gap between them and kissed him as she rubbed herself on the even stiffer and bigger appendage between her legs. He moaned in the kiss as Kagome pulled away. She whispered in his ear.

" it also means I get to tease you as much as I want."

She left the room, giggling to herself.

He stood in his room, flabbergasted at what she had just done.

" that…she ….I can't believe she teased me like that! Well, two can play that game Kagome, if you're allowed to tease me then I'm allowed to tease you…my mate."

InuYasha thought a moment as he stared at his tent in his pants. He decided it would be easier and less painful to just get rid of it before he got in the shower.

***********************************

Kagome got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to look good for her future mate. A bright smile ran across her face at the word.

" I have a mate! I have a mate named InuYasha., well soon to be mate."

She made sure her outfit hit all the right places and he would hopefully drool at the sight of her. She had on a pastel pink-colored lacey top with a low 'v' line to show off her cleavage. Her low rise dark jeans fit her form perfectly and the high heeled pink sandals hit it all off. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with waves of hair falling down the sides of her face. Her bangs lay wavy as usual, with Kagome's eyes she feels no need to wear eye shadow, and only wears mascara to emphasize her naturally long black lashes. She was stunning. She walked down the stairs where InuYasha was waiting and smirked at the look on is face.

He was in awe of her. Full breasts, slender legs, curvy hips, trim waist….firm ass. This outfit showed her every asset and he wanted to run her back upstairs and not let her out of his room until she couldn't walk for days. She was in front of him now as he gave her one more once over.

" you look ravishing."

She raised a brow, smile still on her face.

" ravish? Is that what you like to do to me right now?"

He smiled wickedly.

" you don't want to know all the things I want to do to you, let's just say we wouldn't be heading to the office today or the day after that or the day after that."

Kagome blushed and grabbed his hand and walked to his car. He drove them to the Takahashi corp.'s headquarters. He got out and quickly ran to the passenger side to open her door and walk in with her by his side. As soon as they entered, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and held her close to him. The hallway to the meeting room seemed to take forever to Kagome as she got more and more nervous as they approached the double doors. InuYasha looked over at his intended mate and wanted to wash away all of her anxiety and nervousness, that's when he thought of kissing her right before getting in there. He pulled her over to the side of the hallway.

" InuYasha, what are you doing, we have to go in the ro…"

He kissed her mid sentence and immediately felt her muscles relax. He pulled away and smiled.

" feel better?"

She blushed and gently pushed him away.

" don't start something you know we can't finish, and yes I do feel better but if you don't stop doing things like that right now I may feel a little more than just better."

He pulled her into his embrace and whispered into her ear.

" Kagome, you're my love and intended mate. I can't help but to want to touch you as much as possible."

She smiled at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

" I love you. Just don't let go of me in there. I want you by my side."

InuYasha's happiness couldn't be contained, he pushed her against the wall and grabbed a hold of her head tightly and began kissing on his mark. She shivered with excitement as a pleasurable shock wave went through her. She moaned as he continued to attack her neck feverishly.

" InuYasha, you know we have to…ahhh…stop. We can't….ooo….finish this here"

He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

" when can we finish it?"

She put her finger to her chin and tapped it, gesturing that she was thinking.

" when it feels right. It feels right to do it now, but the atmosphere needs to be intimate and romantic."

He grinned at her.

" so if I took you to a nice dinner, a movie and brought you home to the atmosphere you were speaking of, would that be okay?"

She touched his cheek lovingly.

" of course, it will be perfect as long a it's with you."

He gave her one last passionate kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her into the meeting.

Everyone immediately stopped with their activities when the couple came in. InuTaishio looked at his son and then to Kagome and grinned knowingly.

" I see my son has graced us with his presence finally, and has his intended mate accompanying him."

Sesshomaru stared in shock, along with everyone else.

" you mean to tell me that my arrogant, womanizing brother has finally decided to settle down. And to think, it only took him three hundred years."

Sesshomaru snickered at his own comment. InuYasha growled at his brother.

" your one to talk, you don't even have an intended mate and you've been alive four hundred years longer than me! Maybe you're the one who needs to settle down now!"

Kagome saw how stressed InuYasha was already getting and reached up to rub his ears soothingly.

" InuYasha and I are intended mates, because I love him and he loves me. Please do not stress him out over us when it's what we both wanted. (she let go of his ears and grabbed his hand) I already feel my growing connection with him and I know that no harm will come to me as long as I'm with him. Now that that's settled, lets get down to business."

Sesshomaru backed down and sat in his seat. InuTaishio wore an 'I told you so' look, and Izayoi looked at the two and felt her heart warm with the declaration of love. Sango, who was in the room the entire time, didn't know what to say. She came to the meeting to tell Kagome of all the things she was responsible for and instead ended up in the middle of a soap opera romance.

Kagome noticed the one person in the room that she didn't know and felt it right to introduce herself.

" hi, my names Kagome."

Sango snapped out of her thoughts to see an extended hand towards her.

" Sango, I was your parent's lawyer.(shaking Kagome's hand) it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and knew she would like this woman.

" the pleasure is all mine. So are you here for me?"

Sango let go of her hand and gestured to the empty seat next to her. Kagome sat down and saw Sango take out a file from her leather case.

" I am here to tell you all that you are entitled to as written in the Will. (she put on her reading glasses and scanned the Will) it says here that you will have ownership of the company, which will be shared with the Takahashi's because of the merger. You also are to have a few artifacts your parents kept, a bow and arrows. Kaede will take you to the mansion so you can get them.(she looked up at Kagome) we still need to keep you heavily guarded so me and some body guards that use to watch your family will be accompanying you there."

InuYasha growled as he stood next to Kagome.

" she doesn't go anywhere without me! I'm coming along, your body guards might be good, but I've seen the bastard and if he is there I can protect her and keep her safe from him."

Sango nodded her head and then thought of a question she never asked.

" InuYasha, I know he wants the jewel, but how can he get it when it's pure?"

InuYasha put his head down, not wanting to answer her and see vile images of Naraku hurting his Kagome. Kagome stared at Sango and knew she had to know.

" Sango, he wants to taint the jewel by defiling me, taking me by force so I will be touched by darkness and broken by his actions. Then he can take the jewel without being purified."

The grim look on Sango's face indicated that she knew exactly what the young girl was saying. InuYasha put a clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder to help calm her worries as best he could. Making out in front of your family isn't the best thing to do, so the hand would be her only comfort for now.

" I had know idea that's what Naraku was wanting to do. I wonder how he came up with that idea."

InuYasha spoke up.

" because he knows how innocent and pure Kagome is, and what best way to transform that purity then to make some sort of evil inside that person. (he caressed Kagome's cheek) my best guess is that he has been watching her for a long time now and most likely heard conversations that drew him to that sick conclusion."

Kagome never thought of that, but then remembered a conversation she had with her friends one day.

_Kagome , Eri, Yuki, and Suki were all sitting in Wacdonald's one day after school and Eri brought up a very disturbing subject as she read the newspaper._

" you guys, look at this. It says that an eighteen year old girl was found raped last night. It says she was beaten to unconsciousness and left in a dark alley. Someone was walking by and found her. They called an ambulance and she's in critical condition. The investigators found the man who did it by the girl's description of him and are waiting for the court date to be scheduled. (she looked up at her friends) isn't that horrible, I bet that girl is screwed for life now!"

_Kagome was going to put in her two cents when Suki beat her to it._

" I don't know, I think people can survive stuff like that, they just need therapy, I mean the physical damage is bad, but your mind can always be repaired."

_Kagome was furious with what she just said and spoke._

" how can you say that?! When a man rapes a woman it's not just a physical rape, it's a mental and spiritual one too! Your are broken after that, therapy may help, but it would take a lot of time. It breaks your spirit and crumbles your sense of self security. You probably always feel vulnerable after that and feel like it could happen again."

_Yuki decided to speak._

" so what is it that you're saying, Kagome?"

" it's like that man has planted a seed of darkness inside the victim, she is no longer herself and nothing she does can keep her from feeling the darkness inside, the evil she has been touched with. Especially if the man was a demon that already considered himself evil. You can't keep your purity after that, you're tainted for the rest of your life with the darkness left."

_All of her friends kept quiet after that, knowing that what she said made a lot of sense to them. They all finished their snacks and left. Kagome knew what she said was true, she was used to talking to the other orphans while visiting Shippou and so many of them came back with bruises and a darkness in their eyes that was never there before._

A tear fell from her eye as she remembered the day so vividly and realized that she herself would have been victim to the same thing if InuYasha wasn't there to take her and protect her. She may have already been tainted now if she had never met her love. She looked up into his golden eyes which were staring at her intently. He saw the lone tear and wiped it away with his thumb. That's when she realized that she would always have him to wipe her tears away, and any doubt from her mind with that small gesture. She leaned into his touch and looked at him with pleading eyes. 'never let me go, protect me always, my love', her eyes spoke to him and he looked at all the people before speaking.

" well, if this is all we needed the meeting for, I'll take Kagome to the old mansion to get the artifacts."

He lended his hand to Kagome and she gladly took it. They walked out of the meeting room and walked out of the building. When they got into the car, InuYasha leaned over and kissed Kagome with as much passion and fever as he could muster, their tongues waged war inside each other's mouths. Kagome let her hands roam over his muscular chest and rest on his thighs. InuYasha gripped her waist and let his thumbs caress the side of her breasts. They parted from lack of air and stared into each other's eyes. When InuYasha had enough breath he spoke.

" I will never let anyone take what is mine. Not your body, heart, mind, or soul. It all belongs to me and I will fight to keep it with me. I will protect you from Naraku and any one else who thinks they can take you away from me. I love you, my mate, my wife. I would rather die then have anyone touch you like this, I have you and you have me, we're bonded by our hearts and my mark."

He began kissing his mark and felt her shiver under his light presses.

" InuYasha."

He looked up at her and she saw all the love he had for her. She cupped his cheek.

" I know you'll protect me from everyone that wishes to hurt me, and I know I'm yours. I'm yours to hold and cherish, and you are mine to do the same. I trust that you will keep me safe, I just didn't like the feeling like my privacy had been invaded, knowing I officially have two stalkers now is an uneasy feeling. First Hojo and now this Naraku guy. The only one I do trust right now is you and your word. I love you with all that is in me, and give you all that I am. When the time is right, we will share our bodies and become one, and I know you will show me how much you love me then. ( she gave him a sweet kiss) for now, I think we can still find release in loving each other's body's with touching, just not the thing itself yet."

He gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

" that's fine with me. If time is what you need then I can wait, I'd wait forever for you."

He started the car and they were off to the mansion.

************************************************

Kaede waited anxiously for their arrival. Seeing Kagome again brought back so many memories of Kari as a teenager. Kagome was almost the spitting image of her, the only difference was her raven-black hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. She walked over to the door and opened it to see InuYasha's car pulling up. Kagome stepped out and InuYasha grabbed her waist and walked up to the mansion. Kagome saw Kaede immediately and ran up to hug her.

" Kaede, I can't explain it, but I've missed you so much."

Kaede let a tear fall.

" yes child, I know what you mean."

They let go and Kagome joined InuYasha inside since he, once again, snuck in while the old woman and Kagome were having a moment. Kagome all of a sudden had a feeling of déjà vu as she entered the living room. She ran her fingers over the top of the large black leather couch and looked up on the mantle to see a picture of her family, minus her. Kari, Riku, Souta, and Kaede all smiling and Kagome felt a tear slide down her face. Before she could wipe it away, InuYasha beat her to it and kissed it away.

" Why are you crying, koi?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

" I just wish I had known them so I knew what it was I was missing. I always felt like something wasn't right, but to know that I could have had time with them if I had looked harder….it just pains me."

He took her into his arms and kissed his mark to comfort her.

" you shouldn't blame yourself for something you had no control over, and you didn't find out where they were earlier because they made sure you never did. Your parents loved you and wanted to protect you, just like I'm wanting to do. (he lifted her head with his finger on the bottom of her chin) but I couldn't stand to be away from you like that."

He leaned down and kissed her lovingly, keeping their mouths open, but no tongue it would be quite awkward to have Kaede watch one of there make-out sessions. He pulled away and grabbed her hand.

" lets go and get your inheritance."

As they were walking to the study, they heard Kaede scream from outside. InuYasha ran toward the shaken up old woman.

" Kaede! What's wrong?! Why did you scream like that?!"

Instead of answering him, she tossed a letter to him as she cried silently. He looked down at the letter and felt his blood boiling with rage. He balled it in his fist and went to retrieve his intended mate. He got to the study and saw the awed expression on her face and couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. He snapped back to reality as he remembered why he came to get her.

" Kagome, I think we need to take a vacation for a while, what do you think?"

She looked at him curiously.

" why? And why did Kaede scream like that?"

He knew no lies to tell her and instead gave her the letter to read it herself. She took it from his hand and began reading. A look of horror was etched on her face as she read it.

_To whoever is hiding the little bitch,_

_I feel I have no need for introduction, but will do it to humor you, my name is Naraku. I seek the jewel and will never rest until I have it….and her. My first interest was purely on the jewel, but after seeing the tasty morsel who keeps it I find myself yearning for flesh as much as power. I will have everything she is and keeps, including the jewel. I will take her over and over again, and with a body such as hers I don't think I could ever get tired of her. I will forever quench my thirst for physical contact by sliding my hands over her delicate skin as I thrust harder and harder. She will scream for me, I'll make sure of that. I have however noticed that InuYasha Takahashi has become her protector, I shall kill him if he gets in my way. Every lickable piece of her will be MINE! My lust will stay and only grow stronger the longer you keep her from me, and that means the experience will only be more painful for her as I find my release._

_Sincerely,_

_Naraku_

Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands as she read the last sentence of the sick letter. InuYasha walked over to comfort her and rubbed her back slowly. Kagome just wanted to feel InuYasha hold her and tell her everything will be ok. She jumped into his arms and he cradled her, shh-ing her as he rocked them back and forth.

" Kagome, that sick fuck won't lay a hand on you! I will never allow it, you're mine and will always be."

Kagome looked up at him and stroked his cheek.

" InuYasha, I know I wanted to wait, but I want to truly be yours tonight, I want to give you everything I am."

He knew she only wanted it so Naraku couldn't take something that wasn't there, but he didn't want to take her when she wasn't ready.

" Kagome, you don't have to, he's not coming near you. When you're ready for the final step in our relationship, then I will gladly rock your world and give you the best night you've ever had. The pleasure I'll give you will be indescribable, as I make love to you all night."

Kagome blushed, visualizing what he would do, got her a little excited. She sighed.

" are you sure I'm not ready, cause I think I am, especially after what you said. I don't know how much more ready I could be! Please, please, please make me yours tonight."

InuYasha took back his other thought, _' Kagome really sounds like she wants to, and there's no doubt in her eyes. I will make love to her tonight, only if she makes the first move for it.'_

They left soon after the letter was received and decided that the family needed to see it, much to Kagome's embarrassment.

The Takahashi's all gathered into the study, awaiting the news the two had for them. Kagome walked up to them and spoke.

" you seem to have a situation. Naraku has sent a very disturbing letter to Kaede and InuYasha and I both feel that you should see it."

She handed them the letter and told InuYasha she couldn't be in the room and see their reactions. She left to start dressing for her and InuYasha's date.

InuYasha saw the horrific expressions on their faces as they now looked up at him. InuTaioshio stood up, fury evident in his eyes.

" that son-of-a-bitch won't lay a hand on her! She is a part of this family and no one shall harm her while under our care!"

InuYasha looked at all of them and decided to tell them of his plans tonight.

" It feels really awkward telling you this, but after reading the letter, Kagome decided that we will become mates tonight. She wishes for me to be the one she gives herself to, because we are intended mates and so Naraku can not take it and taint the jewel. I told her she didn't have to, but she would hear none of it. I am also telling you this so you know not to interrupt tonight."

The family was floored at first at being told this very personal information, until he told them their reasons. Izayoi walked up to her son and hugged him.

" make sure to be gentle and aware of the fact that she is not a demon. Make her happy, InuYasha, make both of you happy. I support you in whatever you do."

He smiled at her and looked at his father as he stood once again.

" you must do the ritual right. Since I am full demon mine was all instinctual, but I do not know if it comes as naturally to you to know what to do. You must bite her at your release and exchange blood so she may share in your lifespan. A symbol will appear on the both of you and your scents will mingle if she accepts you. I do not know what will happen since she is a Miko, because she has a spiritual aura, but if you are meant to be then it will happen."

InuYasha walked out and went into his room to think and get dressed for that night. He showered and dressed quickly and decided to wait for Kagome at the bottom of the stairs. Kagome looked in her full length mirror and fidgeted nervously. She wanted to look so good to InuYasha tonight that he would say fuck it to dinner and drag her upstairs instead so she wouldn't have to wait til the end of the night. Her tea-length silky red dress hung loosely off her hips, but was fitted in the bust. She made sure to where something to show off her best assets as she looked at the low neck line that showed much of her cleavage, she also made sure to where matching pair of black laced bra and underwear.

InuYasha looked at the top of the stairs as he smelled Kagome's alluring scent coming closer. When she was finally revealed to him, his mouth dropped and all he thought was, _' take her, take her, TAKE HER!'_ he restrained himself and walked up to her. She smiled brightly at him as she blushed, thinking of the later events of the night. He put his crooked arm out to her and she gladly took it as they made their way to the limo waiting for them.

They snuggled close to each other as they waited for the restaurant to come into view. Kagome sat in between his legs as they laid side ways on the long seat. InuYasha inhaled her scent deeply and whispered softly to her.

" I can't wait to make love to you tonight, I'm going to make you feel so loved and pleasured you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

Kagome went immediately wet at his erotic words and moaned slightly. She faced him and nuzzled his cheek as she spoke.

" you have no idea how bad I want you to have me. I want to feel your hands all over me, I want to feel you complete me inside, mind , body, and soul. I am so ready for you now."

InuYasha wanted to test out her last words and ran his hand gingerly down her sides and made his way to her core. He snickered and spoke.

" well, I guess you are wet for me, I can smell your anxiousness in your scent. Don't worry, love, the wait will be well worth it, and after tonight, I'll wake up tomorrow and fuck you so good, your body will be shivering for my touch again and again, for the sweet release like you had at the club, only it will happen dozens of times."

As he spoke to her, he gently began rubbing and cupping her center, hearing her ragged breathing, he continued his ministrations. As soon as she was about to feel the ache of release, the limo stopped and they were at their destination, The Elizabethan.

Kagome reluctantly got off of him and grabbed his hand to usher him out of the car with her. They were seated at their table and chose to sit next to each other in the round booth. Kagome ordered coconut shrimp and crab cake, while InuYasha ordered steak.

While Kagome was eating, InuYasha decided to play the 'I can make you hotter' game. He slid his hand onto her inner thigh and heard her gasp. He chuckled to himself as he slowly crept his hand south and landed in her wetness. Kagome moaned and knew what he was doing, two can play that game. Kagome took her free hand and slid it to InuYasha's inner thigh, he liked it when she played dirty with him.

" my, Kagome, are you sure you want to do that? I won't be able to stop myself if you do, I may just have to take you right here and now."

Kagome grinned, she loved this effect she had on him, like putty in her hands.

" InuYasha, didn't you know that I wanted this night to go by fast? I would let you take me now with how bad my need is for you to complete me."

She heard him gulp and groan as she grasped his length and slowly began to stoke it. She was really getting into it, until their waiter came by to check on things.

" are you two doing good?"

Kagome just smiled and looked at InuYasha.

" I'm gonna go to the restroom, I'll be back."

She tilted her head up and gave him a sweet kiss before scooting out of the booth. She walked to the ladies room and looked in the mirror.

" InuYasha, look what you do to me. I'm all flushed and hot now."

She inspected her face some more until she got a foreboding feeling and looked back at the stalls. She looked around curiously then turned around and washed her hands. She heard someone come in, or so she thought, but before she could turn around and look, someone gagged her and she felt herself getting sleepy, she realized it was chloroform.

InuYasha waited for her return when he felt something was wrong, it felt like Kagome needed him, needed him to protect her. He walked over to the girls restroom door and knocked.

" Kagome, are you in there?"

Nothing.

" Kagome?"

Still nothing.

He bust through the door to see no one in there, but what frightened him was the square cloth that laid on the floor. The smell coming from it made him dizzy even without holding it, chloroform. She was kidnapped and chloroformed! He ran out of the place and tried to catch her scent, but it seemed God was against him that night, for it was pouring down rain, erasing any scent that could have been there.

He felt useless and fell to his knees, he looked up at the dark sky and screamed with all he had in him. His mate was taken from him only moments ago and he already felt physical pain at not being near her.

' _Kagome, my Kagome, where could you be? I love you, please be safe until I can find you…my love.'_

He ran all the way to the mansion and ran into his parents room with panic in his eyes. Izayoi raced over to him.

" InuYasha dear, what's wrong, where's Kagome?!"

He looked up at her.

" She was taken."

InuTaishio got out of bed and ran over to where his son now sobbed on the floor.

" What do you mean taken?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!"

InuYasha looked up at his dad and InuTaishio gasped at the sight, his eyes were filled with pain and anguish.

" Don't you think I know that?! I feel bad enough already! My ties with Kagome are stronger than I had first thought and the pain wrenching in my heart is UNBEARABLE!"

InuTaioshio put his hand on his son's shoulder.

" alright, the cause is not lost. We just have to find her, we did it before and we can do it again."

InuYasha nodded his head and looked up at his father with pure determination in his eyes.

" we will find her….and Naraku will die by my hands."

****************************************************

Kagome awoke with a splitting headache and groaned as light hit her sensitive eyes. She stood up, wobbling a little, and looked over the place she was being held. She remembered being chloroformed and passing out so she knew she had been kidnapped. The room was dark and small with only a bed and couch standing in it.

" so you're finally awake, Kagome."

She turned around to see a young man with hair braided down to his lower back and a black suit on. She backed away from him and landed on the couch.

" Kagome, I don't know why your acting like that with me, I'm not the one you should be worried about. My names Bankoutsu and I work for Naraku."

Kagome sighed heavily.

" I should have known. You do realize you're working for a soon-to-be-rapist right?"

Bankoutsu chuckled.

" I know he is a very nasty half-demon and what he does in his free time doesn't concern me. As much as you are a tasty morsel, I have strict orders not to touch you, but I would take you myself if not for him."

He licked his lips as he scanned over her petite body with his wanting eyes.

" I guess I have to resort to self satisfaction."

Kagome couldn't quite hear what he said.

" what did you say?"

He looked up at her.

"nothing, get some sleep, you'll need it for what he has planned."

Bankoutsu went to his own corner of the empty room and dozed off.

Kagome ran to the front door and found it locked, she got out a safety pin from her hair and worked it into the knob until she heard a 'click'. she opened the door swiftly, only to be met with a large metal door with no knobs. _' great, just my luck. I really hope InuYasha saves me in time, what am I saying…of course he will! He loves me and I am his intended, wait, I wonder if I can communicate with him somehow. He did say that we would have a strong connection.'_

Kagome tried with all her might to reach out to InuYasha.

***********************************************************

InuYasha paced back and forth, trying to think of any place she might be. He didn't know anything about Naraku, except for the fact that he wanted the jewel and Kagome. He felt at a loss, he had to find her and try to protect her better next time. He had to…_'InuYasha'_…. he stopped in his tracks as he heard the angelic voice of his love. _' this can't be possible, I'm hallucinating.' _

' _InuYasha, you're not hallucinating, I used our connection to try and contact you….I guess it worked.' _

' _do you know where you're at? I have no clue and I was going mad not knowing where you are!'_

'Kagome looked out of the only window in the room and looked for anything that could be useful. She saw woods, and an old soda company building sitting in the middle of the trees.

' _InuYasha, there is some kind of old company building out here, and this place is surrounded by greenery, I think I'm in the country. I'm on the top floor of an old yellow house with black shingled roof. InuYasha please find me, my kidnapper told me that Naraku has some things planned for me when he comes.'_

' _you mean he isn't there with you, who is?'_

' _he's not here, but my kidnapper's name is Bankoutsu.'_

' _alright, I will not rest until you are safe in my arms again.'_

' _and maybe we can finish what we were going to start last night after you save me.'_

' _no, there is no maybe, love. I will pleasure you like no other could. I really want you here with me.'_

' _InuYasha, what's wrong?'_

' _I feel physical pain in my chest cause I'm not with you, like part of my soul and my whole heart is missing right now.'_

' _InuYasha, I've been feeling a dull pain as well, in my chest and it makes me want to cry. I NEED you with me, I can feel it. Only with you am I happy, I love you.'_

' _I love you too, I'm going to tell dad what you told me, promise me that you'll talk to me again very soon.'_

' _I promise InuYasha, I promise.'_

InuYasha ran down to his parents and told them what had just happened, they were both stunned at the intense connection that the young lovers had. InuTaishio looked up an old map of the woods around Tokyo to try and find the house. Izayio walked outside and looked up into the morning light, she felt useless in trying to find Kagome, but tried so hard to do anything to help. She would even go make the boys sandwiches when they looked in need of nourishment.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru walked out to see Izayio staring at the sky and stood next to her. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder and told her everything was going to be alright. A single tear fell from her eye, before she wiped it away and walked back into the mansion to start breakfast.

Everyone ate breakfast in silence, the only sounds heard were the soft sounds of chewing and the clinging of glass as it was set down. InuYasha got up and looked at Sessomaru who nodded his head, and then to his father who did the same.

" mom, we're going out looking for Kagome today, I don't know how long we'll be so don't wait up for us (he looked at his dad again) dad, are the weapon's ready?"

" yes, you and your brother's swords are finished, and I'm bringing plenty of guns. (he laid his hand on his son's shoulder) InuYasha, you do realize we are in the middle of a war, don't you?"

" yes dad, I do. All over the stupid fucking Shikon No Tama, well he won't lay a finger on it….or Kagome."

" very well, just make sure to keep talking to her like you did earlier this morning."

They all drove off to the direction of the nearest forest.

********************************************************

Kagome watched T.V some as she waited for her kidnapper to wake up so she could get information out of him. She got bored with it very quickly and noticed her stomach growl very loud, and decided to get up and try to find some food. There were three doors in the room, one was the exit( which she knew she couldn't open), one was the bathroom, and the other was the kitchen. She looked in all the cupboards and shelves only to find….ramen. _' InuYasha would love to find out that I had to eat ramen.' _

So she fixed her love's favorite food and was thankful to find that there was water coming out of the faucet. She sat back down on the couch and watched some more T.V as she ate the ramen, which didn't taste all that bad. Bankoutsu woke up when he heard a loud 'bang', he grabbed his pistol and looked around, but soon relaxed when he saw the cartoons Kagome was watching, Elmore Fudd was shooting at Bugs again. He got up and sat down on the couch with her, but made sure to keep his distance so he wouldn't try anything he would most certainly regret if Naraku found out. _' Speak of the Devil',_ he thought as his phone began to ring.

" Hello."

" Bankoutsu, how is my lovely Kagome doing?"

" fine, just watching some T.V."

" well, I will be there soon, make sure to not let anything happen to her until I get there, and if I find out you have touched her…you'll be six feet under, am I understood?"

(gulp) " understood, sir."

" good, take care of her and make sure she eats something, she will need her strength for me."

" yes, sir. (eewwwww that is so gross)"

" I shall see you soon."

'click'

Kagome heard bits and pieces, but it was enough to give her chills. She prayed InuYasha would find her soon, that's right, she can still talk to him.

' _InuYasha…'_

They were driving down an old dirt road when InuYasha heard her sweet voice in his mind.

' _Kagome, it's so good to hear you again.'_

' _I feel the same, but I need to tell you something.'_

' _what is it?'_

' _Naraku is coming soon to….'_

' _don't even say that! I won't let him!'_

' _I know you won't, but he is close though.'_

' _well, we're driving down a dirt road right now, I just hope it's the one that leads to you.'_

' _me too, the pain inside is actually getting worse.'_

' _I know, mine is too, I just hope we can get to each other before it gets too unbearable.'_

' _InuYasha, I love you so much. It's hard to imagine that just last week I was going to college, had no boyfriend, and no real social life or someone to love me, living in an old shrine. Now I own a company, find out I'm rich, and fall in love with you. I think I would choose this life over my last one, even if Naraku gets his way, at least I got to be with you and love you and know what it feels like to be truly loved.'_

' _please don't talk like that, he won't lay a finger on you, and if he does he will die a painful death by my hands.'_

' _I know he will, someone's at the door. I hope it's not him.'_

' _who is it?!'_

' _its….HIM!'_

' _Kagome, try to use your powers and put up a barrier and wait for us to get there.'_

' _I'll try, I don't know how long it will hold though.'_

' _just do it, I will come get you and kill that bastard!'_

' _alright'_

InuYasha told his father and brother what she said and InuTaishio sped up a lot, hoping that they make it in time.

****************************************

Kagome put up the barrier like he said and Naraku could not pass.

" so, you want a little more time to enjoy your innocence, no bother, I'll just wait til you've used up all your powers."

Kagome felt stronger than last time she put up a barrier and knew it would be awhile before it collapsed.

" you will be waiting a long time, Naraku. I have grown stronger this past week and I will not let you touch me!"

Naraku glanced in her direction and smiled evilly.

" that's fine, the longer I wait, the more forceful it will be, I do not have patience, especially when I want something bad enough. All you're doing is making my desire and lust grow more and more, for when I look at you all I can do is imagine all of the things I will do to make you scream. Oh, and by the way….I'm into bondage."

Kagome felt like she was going to puke, she knew he wanted her, but bondage was just cruel, that meant she couldn't even get in a few licks because she'd be tied down. She shuddered at the thought. She looked over at Bankoutsu who also had a ' I'm gonna be sick' expression on his face. She didn't know if she would tell InuYasha about that part of Naraku's twisted plan, but decided that maybe it would make him more determined.

' _InuYasha…'_

' _Kagome, did you put up a barrier?'_

' _yes, but there is something I should tell you.'_

' _what is it?'_

' _Naraku said that he's into bandage and that the longer he waits, the more forceful it will be and that his desire for me will only grow every time he looks at me and knows he can't touch me!'_

' _That son-of-a-bitch! He can't and won't touch you! I swear I'm gonna cut his balls off and shove them..'_

' _InuYasha! Please, I don't want to hear the gruesome details, I already feel sick enough with what he said to me!'_

' _sorry, I forgot for a second that you could hear my thoughts.'_

' _it's ok, just please hurry.'_

' _don't worry, I'll find you.'_

InuYasha grabbed the laptop from his brother and did his own search for the old company building, he came across a sight that showed the picture of how the buildings use to be. That's when he spotted a picture that had a two-story house in the background, the only one to have a house close by. He looked at the address and gasped.

" DAD! We have to turn around, she is being held in a different place, go to Sakura street!"

InuTaishio did as instructed and turned around to take the left road instead of the right. InuYasha felt his blood pumping and heart racing, he knew he would find her now, but what if her barrier doesn't stay up for long? He couldn't think like that, no, wouldn't.

********************************************

Kagome kept her barrier up , but felt the effects of fatigue getting to her. She didn't know if the barrier would hold if she slept, so she knew she couldn't succumb to the peaceful slumber her body wanted. The need for self preservation was main priority right now. Naraku saw the half-lidded girl and smirked to himself. _' soon, very soon I shall have what I want.'_

She found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open, until she saw movement out the corner of her eye. Naraku positioned himself on the floor next to her and looked up at her with hunger in his red pools.

" you can't hold it up much longer, can you?"

She said nothing.

" when you sleep is when I'll tie you up, so I can see the fear in your eyes when you realize what's about to happen."

She kept her drowsy gaze on him and tried so hard to stay awake, but as luck would have it, she passed out almost immediately.

Naraku caught her before her head hit the floor, and was amazed at how soft her skin was. He lightly touched her face, and roamed his hands down to her slender neck and noticed the mark. He was furious that the Hanyou marked her as his intended, but continued to explore the curves of her body. He moved his fingers over her breasts and saw how perked her nipples were, he moved his thumb over one and felt suddenly aroused. He picked her up and place her on the bed. She slept soundly as he hand-cuffed her wrists and tied her ankles apart. He continued to admire her body and slid his hand up her inner thigh and felt the black lace panties. He throbbed a little more as he felt her thickness.

She awoke not soon after she was tied up and prayed she could go back to sleep and not know or feel what he was going to do to her. She began to squirm and try to get up, but felt something heavy one her. She looked up and saw Naraku's face inches from her. She panicked and looked down to see that she and him were still fully dressed. Naraku leaned in to speak.

" I want you good and wet so there won't be any pain for me."

He grinded into her with his erection and she hissed from pain as his hip bones dug into her.

" I'm gonna punish you for making me wait."

He grabbed the back of her hair firmly and forcefully lifted her head. He moved his tongue from the bottom of her neck up to her chin, and plunged it into her mouth. Kagome already felt she was being violated by this one act that was done without her permission. She opened her mouth wide so he could get in farther and then bit down hard on his moist appendage. She tasted blood as his tongue quickly left her mouth.

" so BITCH! You want to give pain, then your gonna take it!"

Her eyes opened wide as he ripped off her underwear and began to unbuckle his pants, she took this time to scream for anyone when the door busted open.

InuYasha stood there and saw Kagome tied up, with tears running down her cheeks, and the man that stood over her, trying to undo his pants. He saw Naraku's surprised look and knew they made it in time to stop him. He was about to go further into the room when he saw black lace on the floor, Kagome's scent was all over it. He looked up at Naraku again and began to snarl at him as his vision became red. Naraku got up and put himself into a position for attack as InuYasha raced toward him. He got in one punch after another, but Naraku never fell down.

" Hanyou, did you really think you could defeat me? I will have her and the jewel and there is nothing you can do."

InuYasha ,in his new appearance, had purple stripes across his cheeks and red eyes. He laughed low in his throat and flexed his claws. Kagome looked up to see the fight with watery eyes. Naraku lunged at InuYasha with ferocity, his wood-like tentacles flying towards him. InuYasha dodged his attack and ran his claws through each appendage. He growled deep in his throat.

" Naraku, you underestimate me!"

He sliced through Naraku's left arm.

" My need to protect my mate comes first! You hurt my mate and you must DIE!"

He sliced through every part of Naraku, but he would not die. InuYasha realized there was no heart inside him.

" Where's your heart Naraku?!"

He laughed at the question.

" Do you really think I would tell you? It is close, but you will never find it."

InuTaishio raced to Kagome while there wasn't any fighting, untied her and broke the hand cuffs. She hugged him and let the tears fall.

" I'm so….happy…to see ….you!"

He held her until she calmed down and noticed the fight had begun again.

" Kagome, we must get out of this room, we will be caught in the fight if we don't."

She understood and they ran out and into another room across the hall. She saw a boy asleep on a bed and went over to look at him, she shook him lightly then his eyes opened. He recognized her right away.

"sister! Kagome!"

He hugged her. She patted his back and was about to speak until she heard something.

She looked around and gasped when she saw a little girl sitting in a corner.

" hello, what's your name?"

The girl looked up and Kagome saw nothing but emptiness. She felt the girls wrist and noticed how cold it was, and yet there was a heartbeat. Somehow she knew that this girl had no soul. She called InuTaishio over to her and told him what she's discovered.

" It is not possible for a being to be born without a soul."

She sighed, he obviously wasn't understanding.

" no, I think she used to live, or used to have a soul, but nothing is there anymore…just a heart."

InuTaishio's eyes widened.

" Did you say there's just a heart?"

" yes"

" could it be Naraku's?"

"maybe, she is just a shell."

" you mean he took her body and placed his heart in it?"

" yes, and that means, if the girl dies….so does Naraku."

Souta looked at InuTaishio and ran up to hug him as well (I know, he's an emotional 24 yr old). InuTaishio returned the hug and went back to the matter at hand.

InuTaishio looked at the girl and realized it was the perfect disguise, no one would hurt a little girl, so no one would find his heart. He grabbed the girl and ran out, Souta and Kagome following. They reached the room where the fighters were and busted in. Naraku immediately stopped and looked at them, his face paled.

" NO!"

InuYasha looked over and saw the girl. She smelled just like Naraku and of graveyard dirt. He ran to the girl and grabbed her. He cut her experimentally and found no blood draining out.

" Naraku, clever disguise for your heart, but today is the day you Die!"

He lifted the girl and swiped one good time, instead of hearing the girl cry out it was Naraku who screamed. Naraku felt his flesh decaying and saw his monstrous tentacles turn to ash. He gave one good scream of pain before bursting into flames. Nothing was left of him, but the small pile of ash.

InuYasha turned back to normal after seeing his opponent die. He looked around the room and saw Kagome. He raced toward her and hugged her tightly.

" InuYasha…can't …breath."

He let go a little so he could see her, she gasped at seeing the tears falling from his eyes. She took her thumb and wiped his tears away. He put his hand over hers and spoke.

" you mean so much to me, I thought I had lost you forever and that thought scared me."

She looked deep into his golden eyes and saw so much love in them.

" you haven't lost me, and you will never lose me. I love you and will stay with you for eternity."

He kissed her deeply, Kagome licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for her. She explored his mouth eagerly as he did hers, after awhile they broke apart for air, still holding each other. InuTaishio and Souta walked out soon after they began making out and waited for them in the car along with Sesshomaru. The coupled walked out and got in the car and went home.

InuYasha and Kagome went into his room and laid on the bed. InuYasha pushed some stray strands of hair from her face gently and spoke.

" we don't have to mate anytime soon, I don't think you want to after what happened."

She grazed his cheek lightly with her fingertips.

" if anything I want it even more. He didn't get to do what he wanted to, you saved me before he could take me. I still want you to be the one I give myself to, if you'll still have me."

He looked around the room and back at her.

" now?"

She tilted her head up and kissed him passionately.

" now, I want you now InuYasha."

He looked at his door for second and looked back at her.

" just wait here for a sec."

He walked out of the door and into the kitchen where the family was. He growled to get their attention.

" just to let you know, don't come to my room and don't bother me for a few days, unless I come down."

Before anyone could say anything he already disappeared.

When he got back into his room he saw Kagome propped on her elbows with her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. InuYasha smirked and growled playfully at her. She backed up a little.

" InuYasha, what are you doing?"

He ran and jumped onto her( propped on his elbows and knees so not to crush her) and began tickling her sides.

" Inu..Yasha! What…are you..doing! Hahahahh!"

He began to nibbled and lick on his mark and gliding his hands up and down her sides, she moaned and arched into his touch as his hands ran over her breasts. He took his thumb and caressed her hardened nipple. She moaned as his actions became more deliberate. He laid a little more on top of her and took one of his clawed hands and ran it up her inner thigh.

" InuYasha…please keep going."

He felt her silk folds and plunged his finger into her, wanting her to be wet before they mated. She groaned and pushed into his finger. He inserted another and made his thrusts faster and felt her inner walls close in on him. He became rock hard as he heard her scream his name. she came onto his fingers and relaxed when the waves of her orgasm subsided. InuYasha began breathing heavy and stared at her with a heated gaze. Kagome looked at him and couldn't take the four play any longer. She grabbed his head and slammed his lips onto hers as she kissed him fiercely. InuYasha ripped off her dress and undid her bra as Kagome shredded his shirt and jerked his pants down. He ran his tongue over her nipple and heard her hiss in pleasure. She was so ready for him and this was just torture for her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips up to his. He groaned at the feel of her wet hot center rubbing against him, he tried to speak through ragged breaths.

" Kagome.. you sure… you want ..this?"

She grabbed a hold of his stiff member and looked at him.

" yes… make love to me…I want…you inside…me…. InuYasha. Take what….is being…given…my body …soul….mind…and heart."

InuYasha looked down at his angel and kissed her on the forehead.

" I love you , Kagome."

She saw tears well in his eyes and smiled at him.

" I love you too, InuYasha."

He leaned his head down and kissed her lovingly, then whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I have to hurt you."

With that, he eased himself inside her. She hissed in pain and felt tears pricking her eyes when he hit her barrier.

" just do it fast."

He obliged and made one quick thrust to completely fill her. He waited patiently for the pain to go away and kissed her sweetly. Kagome felt sharp pain, but tried to ignore it so she could enjoy the kiss, then the pain was almost completely gone after a few minutes and she pulled away from the kiss.

" you can continue, my love."

He searched her eyes and smiled when he saw so much love and trust in them. He came out a little and pushed back in.

" ooooohhhhhhh"

Kagome moaned as she felt extreme pleasure course through her. She moved with his thrust and matched them perfectly as the pleasure increased. InuYasha began thrusting into her faster and harder as he heard her moan louder and louder.

" harder…faster….please InuYasha."

He did as commanded and soon found himself going at demon speed and was amazed with how she kept up. Their bodies became wet and slick with sweat as you could hear the slapping of flesh on flesh. The sound of flesh and heavy breathing was intensifying the experience even more for the two. Kagome felt the familiar tightening in her lower region as she kept saying InuYasha's name with every moan. InuYasha was close to release, but knew he had to hold off so she could come first.

" InuYasha..I'm gonna….come!"

He pumped faster and harder, rocking the bed and banging the headboard against the wall. His panting became even more rapid with every thrust into her tightness. Kagome felt her release coming soon as his pumping became harder and faster.

" INUYASHA!!!"

InuYasha bent his head down and bit into her neck as he felt himself come into her. He pumped a few more times.

"KAGOME!!"

He licked at her mark as he finished his own orgasm. He kissed her and laid over on the right side of her, panting as he laid there. Kagome snuggled into him, he went to take himself out of her when she stopped him.

" Don't, I like the feel of you in me, the feeling of being one with you."

He smiled at her and brought her closer.

" I know I have been with other women before, but I have never felt such you have given me. You have given me more pleasure than I ever thought possible. I love you so much and I want to give you a real wedding when you're ready, but to me and other demons you are married to me, you're my mate and my wife."

She kissed his sweaty , tanned, muscular chest and whispered.

" I wouldn't want it any other way."

He kissed the top of her head and let sleep overcome them.

Epilogue

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and felt the nerves over come her.

" Sango, are you sure that I don't look fat in it?"

Sango looked at her best friend and smiled.

" Kagome, you could never look fat, now lets go."

Kagome put on her shoes and walked out the door.

***************************************************

InuYasha looked at Miroku and grimaced.

" Miroku, I don't know what made you think that thing was going to look good."

Miroku got defensive.

" well, I know a lot of guys who get earrings, and besides, it's just one!"

InuYasha gave him a death glare.

" Yeah but out of all the days you had to pick last night to get it?! Why couldn't you have waited til after today?!"

" I didn't really think about that, no one will be looking at me anyways."

InuYasha wondered what he meant until he looked to the front of the church. The wedding song had just started and Kagome was walking gracefully down the aisle. She looked like an angel, her white dress was empire waist with the sleeves hanging off the shoulders. The low neckline showed a tiny bit of cleavage and brought attention to the cross she wore. Her dress flowed down to her feet and left a tiny train behind it. InuYasha thought she looked like a goddess dressed in white silk. She made it to the end and used two fingers to close InuYasha's mouth by lifting his chin. He hadn't even realized that he dropped his jaw but couldn't stop staring at her. The pastor began to speak and InuYasha just kept looking at Kagome and rubbing the tops of her knuckles.

" InuYasha Takahashi, do you take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

InuYasha smiled real big.

" I do."

The pastor brought his attention to Kagome.

" do you , Kagome Higurashi take InuYasha Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

She looked over at the spot where her brother and 'grandpa' were and smiled at them, happy that they could be there for her. She then looked into the golden pools of the hanyou she loved and adored.

" I do."

The pastor spoke one last time.

" with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

InuYasha took her into his arms and kissed her passionately with all the love he had for her. When the kiss ended, Kagome looked at him and saw how wonderful her future would be, but wondered if anyone else would try and take the jewel she protected. InuYasha sensed her worry.

' _Don't worry Kagome, if anyone wants to get to you, they have to get through me first.'_

' _I know, as long as we have each other, we can conquer anything.'_

**The End**

**(Sequel coming soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the following characters listed. InuYasha is wonderful and all the credit goes to Ms. Takahashi.

Prologue

The Higurashi corporation is the most powerful empire in Tokyo. The family is made up of Riku Higurashi, the father, Kari Higurashi , the mother, and Sota Higurashi, the son. Though their family is small their business skills are formidable. The only problem they have to face is their rival corporation, Takahashi inc., and unfortunately they are just as powerful and are able to match anything the Higurashi's dish out. The Takahashi family wish to merge with the indestructible corporation, but they refuse to have their family legacy shared. Among these two corps there is also a hidden secret that each share, and one of evil which wishes to corrupt both families.

Chapter 1

Kari and her husband got up early that morning to go on a long deserved vacation. Sota begged and begged to join them, and of course, they finally caved in. their live-in maid and nanny, Kaede, was given an advancement on her paycheck that day and told to enjoy herself while they're gone. She's an old woman, but has been with the family since her own mother served them. Kari always thought of Kaede like the mother she never had because her own mother died through child birth. Kaede is the most loyal and trusted friend of the family and is truly family herself.

Kari walked over to her and gave her a giant bone crushing hug and kissed her on the cheek before saying " I love you", and walking out the door with her husband and son. Kaede watched them leave and felt a sadness overcome her like no other. She walked around the mansion trying to find something to do and stopped at the family photos. Each photo had all four of them in it. She found herself crying in deep despair before getting down on her knees and praying for her wonderful family and all their troubles they have faced.

( in Hawaii )

Kari, Riku, and Sota all went on a hiking trip up to the helicopter that would take them to Kowhai to see the volcano. They reached the end of the hike and saw someone waving them over to the copter, but before they could walk any further they were grabbed from behind and the last thing either of them saw was a man with two blood red eyes staring back at them then everything went black.

( one week later)

Kaede was sitting in the parlor admiring the artifacts of the Higurashi family when the phone rang.

" hello, Higurashi residence, this is Kaede speaking."

" ms. Kaede, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but the bodies of Kari and Riku have been discovered in the woods here in Hawaii. I'm deeply sorry for your loss. We have not found Sota, but our officers believe that a wild animal may have carried his body away. We are arranging for the bodies to be in Tokyo within the next couple of days. I would go ahead and make the funeral arrangements for all three today or tomorrow. I knew the lovely couple and child and I feel the pain you bare, my heart aches for yours."

" t-t-thank you officer."

" they were such wonderful people and it was an honor to have known them. I wish I knew who killed them."

" Who killed them? You mean this is a homicide case? "

" yes, though I do not know who would have done such a thing, they are the most liked people here."

Kaede had a grave look on her face for she knew the past of the family and the one person who would want them dead. The secret is hers to keep now.

" they don't have anyone who hates them here as well. I must call their lawyer now , just tell me when the bodies will be arriving."

" good-bye Kaede, I promise I will not rest until I find the murderer."

" thank you, Miroku-sun."

Kaede quickly dialed Sango's number to find out when to meet and tell her the horrible news.

" Sango speaking."

" sango, it's Kaede, I have grave news to tell you."

" what is it Kaede, you sound horrible."

" they found the bodies of Kari and Riku in the woods of Hawaii, and they are bringing them here within the next couple of days. We must make arrangements for the funeral and a meeting for those left in the Will."

" Kaede, I'm so sorry. Did they say what it could have been that they died from?"

" they were murdered."

" m-m-murdered? How can that be?! Everyone loved them! I swear if I ever find out who that son-of-a-bitch is I'll slaughtered him with my own two hands!"

" sango, as much as I appreciated your enthusiasm I think the need to grieve far out ways the need for revenge right now. Miroku is working on the investigation as we speak and says he will not rest until he finds out who did this."

" so Miroku was also in Hawaii?"

" yes, it was his vacation also, but as you now know he find out what happened and took over the investigation to give respect to his good friend, Riku."

" I will call in everyone for a meeting at my office after the funeral. When will that be?"

" I suspect it will be tomorrow around nine in the morning, but if there is a change I will tell you."

" have you spoken with the funeral home yet?"

" no, but my senses tell me the bodies will be here soon, and the family only uses one funeral home for their loved ones. I think I am to be buried with the others as well when my time comes. I grieve for Kari, she was like a daughter to me and I feel a deep pain within me that I know will never go away."

" I know, and she was so kind to me as well, like a mother to me. She put me through law school and was with me at every birthday. I miss her so much."

" I know child, call everyone you need to and I will see you later."

" good-bye"

Kaede walked quietly to her room and prayed for her dead loved ones before falling into a restless sleep.

Chapter 2

The funeral was big with all of the people that loved and respected the prestigious family. Even the Takahashi's came to pay their respects to them. Rivals or not they could not overlook the good heartedness of the couple. InuTashio, Izayio, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha , these are the ones that make up the Takahashi family. InuTashio is the father, Izayio is the mother, Sesshomaru is the older son, and InuYasha is the younger one. There were many tears and heart felt good-byes from good friends, but the one person they expected to hear from refused to go up and speak, Kaede.

She stayed silent the entire time and shed no tears for there was none left in her. Her heart ached and there was no way to relieve the pain she felt. Before she knew it the funeral was over and it was time to go to Sango's office. Sango walked with Kaede and noticed the almost emotionless look of the old woman's face, her eyes which used to be filled with life now seemed dead. Here worries were soon forgotten when InuTashio walked up from behind and put his arm around the both of them.

" Kaede, Sango, I know there is nothing I can say to relinquish any of the pain you two are feeling, but my family will always be here for you. The Higurashi's may have been our business competitors, but they were good people and they deserve nothing but respect…..even in death."

Kaede finally showed her feelings after InuTashio's sincere words.

" InuTashio, I am very happy to know that you cared for them even through your civil competition. I thank you for your kind gesture and may even take you up on that offer someday. You yourself know of the pain I feel don't you, you share the same for my family. I knew of you and Riku's friendship you kept hidden from the media."

" yes, he was a very good friend of mine, and I do believe that my wife and his also became very good friends. I am feeling pain like yours and will only admit such a thing to you two."

Sango gave a small smile.

" understood, now lets all go into my office and start the meeting."

Everyone arrived in Sango's office as arranged and Sango took her respective place behind her dark-stained oak desk.

" now, to begin with Kari and Riku's Last Will and Testament. The mansion they have left to Kaede, along with their boathouse, vacation houses in Italy, Hawaii, and New York. She also is to have all of the artifacts and everything inside all of the houses, except for the bow and arrows."

Sango looked to the Takahashi's and continued.

" To the Takahashi's, they leave the merger you have desired. The corporations will be combined if the Higurashi's name is aloud to stay."

She looked over at them.

InuTashio spoke, " the new corporation will be named Higurashi/ Takahashi inc. It will be an honor to carry that name with our own."

" glad to hear, now for the last thing. The business will be given to…."

Sango looked confused once reading what it said, then Kaede spoke.

" continue Sango."

" the business will be given to their daughter….uh….I can't read the name. it looks like it has been smeared by something. She is to have the bow and arrows. It also says that if she is found the Takahashi's are to take her under their wing and teach her the trade of the business."

Sango was extremely confused along with everyone else, except for Kaede of course. InuYasha decided to finally speak.

" how do we find this girl, and why didn't anyone ever know about her?"

Kaede stood in front of the room and waited for everyone to pay attention.

" what I am about to tell all of you is never to leave this room. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Kaede continued.

" the child was kept a secret for many reasons, but I was the one that told them she must be sent away. Her spiritual powers were great, but my worries lied with the evil man who noticed her powers once walking by us one day. After that day we kept getting phone calls and letters threatening the girl's life. It was then we decided to keep her a secret, but one day I saw the young one having a terrible nightmare and, in a way to protect herself, she began to glow with a strange purple light, and that's when I sensed it. The Shikon No Tama. The girl was born with it in her and the evil man I came to realize was really a demon using a concealment spell to hide his aura. I knew she would not be safe with how well known her family was and told them of a dear friend of mine that had lost his own daughter in a car accident many years ago. I told him her name and how important she was to keep safe and protected, I also told him to never tell her of her family. She was born with the jewel because she has a pure soul and pure heart, my best guess is that she still does. Her name is….Kagome. She should be about nineteen now, though I do not know if my friend lives in the same place, but I know we will find her, we must. If I am correct, the demon which wanted her then, is the same demon that killed her family. I am afraid that without our protection he may find her, and try to taint the jewel any way he can so that he may get his hands on it."

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded until InuYasha spoke.

" how can she have the sacred jewel in her? I thought that damn thing was destroyed years ago. Didn't some priestess die and take the jewel with her to the netherworld?"

" yes, InuYasha, and that priestess was a Higurashi and I believe that Kagome may be the reincarnation of her. Unfortunately we could have passed by her on the streets and never known it was her. The last time I saw her she was eight months old, but we must try and find her soon."

InuYasha felt determination run through him and stood up for attention.

" we will find her. We will get all of our personal investigators on it and hopefully find her within the next forty-eight hours. I will personally go. I'll wear a concealment spell so no one recognizes me and try to find her without interference from the media."

Izayio looked at her son, astonished.

" InuYasha, why do you care so much? I have never seen you so riled up over something that had nothing to do with you."

InuYasha walked towards the door and saw the confused expression on everyone's faces.

" I'm going to find this Kagome girl because I want to!"

Then he slammed the door behind him. He walked out on the streets to think.

' _why do I care so much about this girl? It's like hearing her name caused some kind of alarm to go off in my head. If she carries the jewel, that means I could use it to become full demon…but what about the girl? If I got the jewel out of her, would it kill her? First things first, I must find her.'_

He got into his limo and took out his cell phone to call Miroku.

" hello, Miroku here."

" hey, it's InuYasha."

" hello dear friend, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

" Miroku, I need you in Tokyo now. I know who killed the Higurashi's and we're looking for their daughter. I need your help in locating her."

" a daughter?! Wait, what do you mean you know who killed them?"

" I do, Kaede knows what he looks like though, but I need you at my mansion ASAP."

" alright, I will be there later on tonight."

" thanks, Roku"

(some where in Tokyo)

"Kagome!"

She looked behind her with her sapphire eyes and smiled at her friends.

" hey guys! How was your weekend?"

They all started chattering at the same time, and even though Kagome could not understand what any of them were saying she gave them all a glistening smile before walking her way to school. They followed her, still talking incoherently to each other. Before they made it to the school, Kagome's smile faded and she felt unbearable pain in her chest.

" s-s-something's wrong", she whispered before crying out in agony and blacked out.

When she awoke she was lying in a stiff bed and noticed the smell of medicine. She saw her friends nearly in tears next to her and gave a small smile.

" hey, did I give you guys a scare?"

They all looked up at her and put her in a death-gripping hug which kept her from taking in her first breath.

" guys, c-can't breathe"

They immediately let go and said many apologies.

" it's ok, how long have I been out?"

" it's been six hours. We all came here as soon as school was out."

" so I missed school?!"

" Don't worry Kagome, we took notes in all the classes and you can borrow them to make your own. You have to remember, college isn't like high school, they won't flunk you for not being there one day. Especially since you're making straight A's."

" yeah, I guess you're right. I think I'm gonna go ahead on home, Grandpa might start worrying."

She got up and ran to the shrine where she lived with her 'Grandfather'. when she reached it, something stopped her from moving any closer, until she heard her Grandpa's scream. She ran straight for the shrine in hopes of not finding what she felt she would see.

She reached the entrance and saw the door ajar, she peaked through and saw a man standing over her grandpa who was bloody and beaten. By instinct, she ran towards them and held onto her guardian for dear life.

" please, don't hurt him anymore! What do you want?!"

The man saw Kagome through lust-filled eyes.

" you want to know what I want….I want you!"

He reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm, but was immediately thrown back by a barrier she unknowingly erected. The evil demon became enraged when he looked at the appendage which use to resemble his arm.

" I'll get you girl! I have waited far too long to get my hands on you and what you protect. I will get what I want, your treasure and …..(leaning as close as he can to the barrier) your innocence. I will enjoy every minute of your screaming whether in fear and pain, or lust and pleasure."

His smirk and the glint in his eyes scared her beyond belief, she felt as if she could see all the horrible things he wanted to do to her just by peering into his ruby eyes. He looked her up and down, taking in all of her curves, soft skin, plump breasts, pouty lips, and alluring crystal blue eyes before leaving in a cloud of miasma. When he finally left Kagome's barrier collapsed, along with a very exhausted Kagome.

(with InuYasha)

The next day came soon for Miroku and InuYasha, but as soon as they found the address that the old man stayed at they got into Miroku's Ford Fusion and raced over to the shrine. InuYasha detected an ominous aura hovering over the building, and then he saw a bright purple flash. They both ran up the stairs to the shrine to find out what happened, until they were coming towards a thick cloud of miasma. InuYasha placed his arm over his face and waited for it to dissipate. Miroku looked at him, both with the expression of determination etched in their faces. They made it to the top of the stairs and busted through the door to find an old man cradling a young woman about eighteen or older in his arms. He looked up at the two strangers.

" I expected you to be taking her after hearing of the death of her mother and father. I thought he came to take her to Kaede, but I was wrong. (he looked down at the girl and began stroking her hair) He came for her, knowing her school schedule, he knew she would be here. She wasn't though and he thought I suspected his trap and revealed his demon form to me. Naraku was his name and I can assume that he must have killed her family back in Hawaii."

The old man began to weep over her.

" she saved me from being slaughtered by him. She came through the door and immediately went to my aid, not caring that the evil demon stood before us. Then he grabbed her arm (he placed his hand on her bruised arm and saw her flinch at the touch) and that's when a bright purple light escaped from her body and severed his arm while putting up a barrier for us. ( he looked up at the two) The sick bastard wishes to have her in 'every' way he can. The things he said to her made me want to rip his heart out through his chest. He will not lay a hand on Kagome. Her being given to me was like a gift from God, I even called her angel as a nickname when she was growing up. I knew my time with her was short, but it still hurts to know that I have to give her back to you. She's the light in my life that went missing when my own daughter died. Now ( he looked around and saw all the blood surrounding him, and then at the face of his angel) I just hope she has a wonderful life without….."

Before he finished his sentence he fainted from the loss of blood. InuYasha took in everything the old man said and picked up the exhausted girl bridal style and held her in his arms in the back of the tiny car, while Miroku grabbed the old man and they were off to the hospital.

As soon as they went into the building a doctor was walking by and saw the bleeding man and unconscious woman.

" nurse I need this man taken to the emergency room stat! (he looked at Miroku and then at the old man) Sir, you must give him to me so we can stop his bleeding, he's not demon like your friend over there."

Miroku observed the doctor closely before relinquishing the man and speaking.

" take the old man and get me a room for the girl. She fainted from exhaustion and I don't know how long she'll be out."

The doctor glanced at the girl and smirked.

" my she's a pretty mortal."

InuYasha didn't like this comment and growled at the doctor to get his point across to 'back off'.

The doctor raised his brow at him before ushering them into an empty room. The doctor and him left the room to let the nurses change her clothes into a hospital gown and then entered once they were finished.

" doctor, I don't think your services are needed for now. You can leave."

He looked at InuYasha with a strange expression.

" I did not know you intended on mating her, my apologies."

InuYasha was speechless until he said something utterly stupid.

" she's not my intended mate! I wouldn't mate a weak human!"

" what, you mean like your father. Yes, I could tell you're a hanyou, in fact I can see right through your concealment spell. I think any male, demon or human, would be pleased to have something as delectable as her for a mate. Those curves are to die for (leaning in closer to InuYasha) and she looks like she could be a great fuck. I bet she knows how to ride, and I think she could ride a wolf demon like me all day long. (InuYasha's growls becoming louder) whose name do you think she would be calling while I'm thrusting into her, yours…..or mine? I will have her, don't worry about that mutt-face, and I'll fuck her extra good…just for you."

InuYasha was beyond pissed and could feel his demon rising to the surface saying ' My Mate! Kill Wolf!', but calmed himself down enough to 'gently' push the wolf demon out of Kagome's room.

' _how dare that bastard think he can talk about her like that! She's pure and I know he could sense it too. He was trying to get me riled up, but I bet he does want to do those things to her. I have to keep her away from him and close to me.'_

InuYasha sat next to her bed they put her in and watched the rise and fall of her chest. He took off his concealment spell when before really looking at her. He looked her over and decided to take in her beauty for the first time. He fingered her black silk hair and gently wrapped the strands around his finger. He gazed at her flawless porcelain complexion and imagined how smooth her skin must be. Her full lips were parted, seeming to be begging for the warm caress of his lips and they slightly quivered when he breathed on them. A small moan escaped her at the airy caress and InuYasha found himself trying to tame his demon that wanted to ravish her where she lay. He looked up to her cute little up-turned nose and then to her closed eyelids, wishing he could see , what he thought would be brown eyes like everyone else in her family. When he leaned back in his chair, ready to wait awhile before she'd wake up, she stirred and gold met icy blue. InuYasha's breath hitched in his throat when he saw the striking color of her eyes, it was like seeing an ocean of blue crystals with so many different colors mixed together to form a bright pure blue. Kagome looked at the stranger and felt a blush coming on, he was so handsome to her with his long silver hair, strong jaw line, and those eyes were like looking at the fire of the sun with their golden glow. InuYasha saw the dark tint of her cheeks and smirked at how cute it looked on her.

" not to be rude, but who are you and what hospital am I at?"

" well, I'm InuYasha Takahashi and your at Tokyo general."

Kagome's eyes widened at the last name.

" you don't mean huge powerful corporation Takahashi, do you?"

InuYasha smiled at her, "the one and only."

" how did I get here?"

" well my friend Miroku and I went inside the shrine and saw you passed out and the old man was badly injured ,so we took both of you to the hospital."

" ok, one more question, why were the two of you coming to the shrine in the first place?"

" well ,to get you."

Kagome's eyes held fright in them at those words.

" that's exactly what he said! Are you working for him?! I refuse to be some demon's sexual fantasy! You can tell him he will have to take me by force!"

The fear that resided in her eyes soon changed to anger, but the look on InuYasha's face made her calm down. He put his hands in the air and spoke.

" hey, I don't work for the bastard that hurt the old man, I am my own boss! And I'm getting you to take you to your new home at my mansion. Your mother and father wanted my family to take you under their wing when they died and that's what I plan to do."

Kagome looked at him oddly until the familiar pain in her chest started again and tear trickled down her flawless skin.

" why do I feel this pain and why did I feel it earlier today?"

" what pain?"

" the pain in my chest like I have been stabbed from the inside."

" Kagome, you're not an ordinary human, you're a miko and I think that your subconscious knew of the deaths of your parents and you felt the pain even though you didn't know about them. Your heart is grieving for your loss and it is causing you pain. Just inhale and exhale slowly."

Kagome did like he said and the pain subsided .

" who were my parents? What were their names, and why didn't they keep me?"

" you mean your not surprised to find out that your grandpa isn't related to you?"

Kagome looked at him with a small smile.

" I'm not an idiot, I knew he really wasn't my grandpa. He never had pictures of my supposed mother or father and I just kind of felt it. I could feel that something was amiss and came to my own conclusion. Now I would like for you to answer my questions."

InuYasha pondered on how to tell her without freaking her out, but then realized he didn't know how to sugar-coat anything.

" alright, your parents were the prestigious Kari and Riku Higurashi. They didn't keep you because your life would have been in danger. You possess the Shikon No Tama inside you and the evil guy you met today knew about it years ago when he came across you and Kaede one day when walking around the block I guess, and he's been searching for you ever since. You would have stayed under the old man's care, but your parents were killed and you were in the Will as the owner of the corporation and my family are suppose to take you in and teach you the trade. Not to mention it will be way easier to protect you at our place since we have lots of security."

He waited for her to scream, faint, or even say he was lying, but what she said next was a surprise.

"so where's my brother, Sota?"

" he wasn't found, they think a wild animal drug his body away."

She gave him a serious look and plainly said, "I don't think so."

" and why not?"

" I feel that he isn't dead. I could sense the pain of grief for my parents, but there is no pain for Sota. I think perhaps he got taken, or he ran off before they had a chance at him. The first one seems more likely, how old is Sota?"

" he's twenty-four, around the same age as my older brother."

" so if he's twenty-four and I'm nineteen that would mean that he was four years old when I was born and five when they sent me away which means he was able to comprehend what was going on. That man might have taken him in hopes that he would find me in the process, and he killed my parents to lure me out of hiding because he knew you would come for me."

He looked at her and let everything sink in…then reality hit.

" he planned this from the start!"

Kagome nodded her head in agreement when the doctor walked in.

" well Kagome, it appears your feeling much better."

Kagome gave him a friendly smile.

" I'm feeling better, but I would like to know how my grandfather is doing."

The look on the doctor's face went grim.

" he lost so much blood that we haven't been able to wake him up, but we stopped the bleeding and did a blood transfusion. All we can do is pray now."

She gave an understanding look to the doctor.

" thank you doctor…uh…"

" Koga, just call me Koga."

InuYasha growled deep in his throat when he saw Koga lean in close to her.

" you may be a doctor , wolf, but if you touch Kagome in any way that I can take wrong you and the floor will become best friends….catch my drift?!"

Kagome thought about what he said and then noticed the close proximity of the wolf demon.

" uh, Koga, he's right. If you would be so kind as to not invade my personal space it would be deeply appreciated."

Koga gave her a smirk before standing straight up.

" I like my women feisty, but I wonder if you will be feisty in bed as well."

Kagome got so flustered InuYasha could have sworn he saw steam come out of her ears.

" you listen here and listen good! I will never partake in your sick fantasies and neither will I satiate your needs for physical contact! I wouldn't even date you! Your vulgarity of turning something meant to be sacred and pure into something sick and dirty is a huge turn-off! How dare you speak to women this way! You could have at least pretended to be a gentleman, but I guess that would have been too classy for you! Let me tell you something, other women may throw themselves at you and want what you're offering because you're a doctor and all, but I am not that shallow! Now leave before I have to throw you out!"

Koga's mouth dropped at the first to sentences but when she finished his eyes began to bulge and he quickly raced out of the room with his tail between his legs.

InuYasha was extremely impressed and a little turned-on.

" that was amazing Kagome. If you didn't say anything I was going to."

She gave him a very bright smile which mesmerized him.

" well I can't let just anybody talk to me like that and think they can get away with it. Besides, he wasn't my type to begin with."

" so what is your type, just curious."

Kagome thought about what to say before replying.

" well, he must be brave and courageous, loyal, faithful, kind-hearted, he can have a bit of a temper though. He must be strong for me and be considerate of me and understand me."

"What about physical aspects? "

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

" I don't, I'm just curious."

" well since I think I know the next question coming out , no I am not with someone, I never have time to do such things as date."

" have you ever been on a date?"

Kagome looked down and flushed.

" n-no, I've never been on a date. I've never even had a boyfriend before."

" how can that be, did guys ever ask you out?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

" numerous times, but I could never bring myself to say yes to any of them."

"oh, ok. I was just wondering, making sure I won't come home to strange people of any kind in my house"

" the only friend I have is Shippou, he's a little kitsune I baby sit at the orphanage. Since I can't adopt him, they let me keep him every other weekend. It's not a lot, but I feel like he's my son and he even calls me mom. He knows I want to adopt him so every time some new people come by to see him, he shape shifts into something ugly so they will never want him."

"sounds like a smart kid."

" he is."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Miroku peaked in the room to see InuYasha smiling at the extremely beautiful and very awake girl.

" am I interrupting anything?"

He looked at Kagome and saw the sparkle in her eyes while she was talking to InuYasha.

" no, I was just telling him a little about me, that's all."

Miroku was no simpleton, but seemed to be pleased with her answer. InuYasha looked at the door and growled low in his throat.

" What is it InuYasha? Is there someone out there?"

" Miroku, it's the same scent I got from that Naraku guy."

Miroku went to the door with pistol in hand(he is a cop) and swung the door open, only to be met with an empty hallway.

" InuYasha, there's nothing out here, but I think we should leave quickly none the less."

Kagome understood the severity of the situation and ran to the bathroom to put her jeans and peasant blouse back on.

" ok, I'm ready to go."

InuYasha turned his head to look at her and immediately went wide-eyed. Her jeans hugged every curve, oh and they just had to be low risers. Her blouse was cut in a low 'v' in the front with lace piping along the lining. What was even worse, was how short the top was, the sheer green top only went to the middle of her waist so you could easily see about three inches of skin. InuYasha was in heaven, that is until he felt his pants tighten a little (understatement). He was about to go over to her side when Miroku took his cue to interrupt.

" my, my Kagome you are a heavenly creature. Your beauty outweighs any other woman I have ever seen. (he took her hand in his and kneeled) Kagome, would you consider bearing my…."

" just what the fuck to you think your doing, Roku?!"

Miroku looked behind him to see a very pissed off hanyou.

" I was formally introducing myself?"

" well I think a formal intro can go on without perversion, don't you?"

Miroku looked up and down Kagome's curvy form.

" InuYasha, I know you can't blame me with the way she looks. Besides, I have to keep my reputation you know."

Kagome decided it was her time to be part of the conversation.

" Miroku, let me give you some advice, if you really want a girl to be interested then don't be so forward! "

InuYasha started snickering until the laughter could no longer be contained and busted through. Kagome saw him rolling around on the floor , clinching his sides, laughing loudly, and joined in.

As soon as they quieted down, he looked over at her and saw the sparkling blue with evident happiness in them. He stood up and walked to the door.

" your coming, aren't you? (she nodded) well then lets go."

She followed after the two until they made it to the car. Kagome laughed about the cars considerably miniscule size which Miroku decided to turn into something else entirely.

" you know Kagome, it's not the size that counts….just how you use it."

Kagome blushed at the double meaning of those words, but then felt the car rev up and speed further into traffic.

" well, if you ask me, I say that size does matter with certain tasks."

Kagome stunned them both, InuYasha stared at her wide-eyed while Miroku had an amused look on his face.

" for the tasks that do matter size isn't an issue. Talents can far out way the need for larger equipment."

Kagome took his challenge and refused to leave him the victor.

" the one talent that matters to all cannot be properly performed without big equipment."

InuYasha smiled to himself, _' if only you knew, Kagome. I'm sure you would never be disappointed with my equipment'_. that one thought almost made him moan, but he kept it down to listen to the exchange of innuendos.

" if the primary objective is reached then that's all that matters."

Kagome already knew how to counter this one.

" yes, but if the primary objective is satisfaction it must be performed with big equipment, a fast engine can't fulfill anything without proper size."

The car stayed quiet for a while until Miroku broke the silence.

" touché my dear, touché."

Kagome looked out the window, trying to hide the triumphant smile which graced her lips. InuYasha was impressed with the battle and wondered if Kagome really thought that or just tried to get a rise out of Roku.

The car stayed quiet for a few more seconds, InuYasha was the first to speak.

" we're here"

Kagome saw the huge terracotta colored mansion and nearly fainted, but instead voted on stuttering.

" th-th-this is your h-h-house?"

" yep, home sweet home. Roku lives here too when he's in Tokyo, but it's mainly my family and some servants."

They drove up to the front gate and drove in to be greeted by an older looking woman with a patch over her right eye, Kaede.

InuYasha stepped out first and grabbed Kagome's hand to gently lift her out.

" Kaede, what are you doing here, I would have thought you'd stayed at the mansion."

Kaede ignored him and instead eyed the girl in front of her.

" you be Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the older woman and noted the sound of her voice, _' her voice sounds so familiar….wait, she use to rock me to sleep and sing to me! I remember!'_

" you use to sing to me in my cradle, didn't you?"

Kaede needed no other conformation, she hugged the young girl tightly to her as tears fell freely from her eyes.

" my child, it has been so long since I've seen you. So many years (she looked Kagome in the face) , you look so much like your mother, except for your blue eyes. You're the only one in the family to ever have blue eyes."

Kagome looked down at the old woman and grabbed her hand.

" Kaede, would you be so kind as to show me where my room is?"

"Of course, child but you must meet the Takahashi's first. They have been waiting anxiously for your arrival. You must get to know them since you will be living under their roof."

" I don't mind, I love meeting new people."

They walked into the humungous hallway and went into the study where everyone was waiting. Kaede opened the door and gently shoved the girl in before shutting it behind her.

She looked at all of them and noticed InuYasha was with them, obviously he snuck past her and Kaede.

" so you must be Kagome. I'm InuTaishio (pointing to his wife), this is my wife Izayoi, (pointing to his older son), this is my son Sesshomaru, and I'm sure you already know InuYasha."

"very well actually"

The Takahashi's faces all tinted pink and then turned their attentions to InuYasha, shooting him sharp glares.

" what?! I swear I haven't laid a hand on her!"

Kagome realized what she said and immediately took action.

" no, no, no, not like that. I mean when I was in the hospital for fainting from exhaustion, he came in the room and talked to me and we learned about each other, that's all."

InuYasha grinned and made his way over to Kagome's side.

" see, I told ya I didn't touch her. Now, when is dinner cause I'm starving"

His mother spoke, " InuYasha dear, you're always hungry."

He disregarded the comment when he smelled a heavenly aroma.

" Is that….RAMEN?! Are we having it for dinner?"

She smiled at her son, " you can have it if you want it dear, but the rest of us will be having seafood."

Kagome jumped for joy like a little kid that got a brand new toy.

" I LOVE seafood! Crabs, scallops, shrimp, squid, clams, you name it! I love them all!"

Izayoi couldn't help but laugh at the child-like enthusiasm Kagome held.

They all went into the dinning room and ate the delicious feast, of course, InuYasha chose his ramen. Afterwards, everyone was going to their rooms like they usually did after dinner. Kagome went to the one designated as hers and knew she would not be disappointed, and she wasn't. it had green wall paper all on the walls, the furniture was cream-colored, a suede couch stood in the center of the room. The bed set was cream background with small delicate vines threaded in silk, running throughout the comforter. Kagome was in heaven. She changed into her red silky cami and short shorts about ready to hit the sack, when there was a knock on the door.

" come in"

InuYasha stepped in to see her getting under the sheets and smirked at the way she was dressed, sexy yet sophisticated. He sat down at the edge of the bed and looked her in the eyes.

" I want you to know that, no matter what, you can always come to me. I'll protect you from anyone who tries to harm you. I will also be the one showing you how the business works, so we will be spending a lot of time together and I need to know if there is anything that we need to discuss, any issues that need to be brought up before we begin working together."

Kagome thought for a bit.

" actually, I guess I should know how your personality is and what your bad habits are, so I know ahead of time whether or not it will be a pet peeve with me."

He felt a little uncomfortable telling her such things, but didn't know why. He just hoped none of his not so nice attributes weren't a turn-off.

" ok, well personality wise I think I'm out going and maybe a little arrogant. I don't let others tell me what to do and I like being my own boss. Bad habits, I jiggle my foot without knowing it, I snore, I get real bad jealous sometimes(depending on the girl), I like going to clubs, I don't really stick with one girl for very long, and I get on my cell-phone a whole lot. I think that's it, but you can point out any others later."

Kagome knew he was a player, but hearing it from the horse's mouth was not something she expected.

" so you're a womanizer who goes to clubs and beats down anyone who tries to get with a girl you already laid eyes on, am I right?"

" yeah, that sounds about right."

Kagome got up out of the bed and walked slowly over to where he sat and leaned down to his face. InuYasha was still recovering from the shock of seeing her in all silk, nipples erect, and face to face with him when she spoke.

" it's a shame, I was kind of hoping there was more to you than that, but if that's all you have to offer then I think our relationship should stay strictly professional ."

She leaned in a little more and put her knee close to his groin.

" if you do have more to offer than womanizing tricks, like your true feelings, then maybe there can be something more between us. I refuse to be some notch on a players belt, I never have and never will."

She was mere inches from his face, breathing onto his lips with every word.

" know one thing about me, InuYasha, I will not give myself to just anyone. I only intend on losing my innocence to the man I'm in love with. So I wouldn't be good for you because I'm not a slut and I don't throw myself all over men."

InuYasha growled at that statement, the thought of her being all over anyone was enough to bring out his primal instincts.

" you have no idea what you're doing to me right now. If I wasn't a good hanyou, I would already be between your legs, fucking you until I came, but I'm a honorable half-demon and would never take a girl who is unwilling."

He grabbed hold of her waist to keep her where she was.

" of course, I don't smell fear coming from you, in fact you seem a little aroused right now."

He glided one of his hands up to her chest and caressed her hardened nipple which was easily seen through the thin material. She moaned and pushed into his touch. He took this as a sign to go further and pulled her onto his lap. He began to kiss on her neck, nibbling every so often, hearing her moan and feeling her squirm beneath him, he knew he had her. He decided to get bolder and ran one hand down to cup her thick pussy. She gasped from the sudden grope, but found she couldn't move.

InuYasha began pulling them onto the bed when the door busted open and Miroku entered.

" you know Kagome, I think you'll be quite hap….."

He looked at the seen before him and found it too embarrassing for InuYasha, so he decided to continue watching. InuYasha looked at the guy with distaste before pulling himself off of Kagome. She got up and realization hit her. She pulled the covers over her and curled her knees up to her chest, watching as the two men exchanged glances.

" InuYasha, I knew you worked quick, but I never would have thought it would be this quick. I thought I would have been the one to give her the first grope."

InuYasha growled at him.

" I wasn't working anything! And if you so much as lay a finger on her….you're dead."

Kagome saw the anger radiating off of the hanyou and interrupted the heated conversation.

" I would appreciated it if you both left my room. It's been a long day and I need some sleep for tomorrow's events. (she turned to InuYasha) what time would be best for me to wake?"

He looked at her, fully aware of the effect he had on her, but also that the moment was gone for any action tonight.

" around nine in the morning will be fine."

She then looked at Miroku, " thank you for checking up on me, but I'm quite fine. You may go to your room and sleep soundly."

Miroku took his departure, but not before peering over his shoulder at InuYasha and winking. InuYasha just rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to Kagome.

" I'll leave you alone tonight, try to sleep well, I know it may be a bit difficult being in a new place. I assure you though that nothing's going to happen to you hear."

And with that he leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She twist and turned all night, trying to keep her mind off of what would have happened if Miroku hadn't entered at the right moment. She knew how attracted to InuYasha she was and decided a little flirting wouldn't hurt. The thought of teasing him made her happy and she soon fell asleep.

*****************************************************

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of laughter coming from down stairs. She looked around her room and was pleased with the placement, her room had the sun shining brightly through the window. The glow made her room almost have an enchanted forest look to it as the beams bounced off of the green in the room. Once fully awake she got dressed in her clothes that Miroku took from her house and scampered down the steps, smelling the sweet aroma of breakfast.

She was met with the family that took her in, the brothers fighting over God knows what, the mother sitting quietly while admiring her sons, the father trying very hard not to laugh at their antics, and the family friend Miroku, trying a little too eagerly to look down the maid's blouse that was pouring him some tea. Kagome couldn't control her giggles as they formed into full blown laughter. Everyone stopped to see the girl clutching her stomach. InuYasha was annoyed at her sudden outburst.

" what are you laughing at?!"

She looked at him with teary eyes.

" you!" (she began laughing again)

" oh yeah, what's so funny about me?!" (now getting super pissed)

Kagome let out a satisfied sigh and smiled.

" all of you are just so awesome! A typical family that I never got to really have. I'm sure I would have argued with Sota in the way InuYasha and Sesshomaru do, and seen mom watching and father chuckling silently to himself. Although I don't think I would have had a perverted friend like you Miroku. ( she looked at all of them) it just feels nice to be around a family, that's all."

Izayoi rose from her spot at the table to hug the girl tightly.

" well, you will be living here, and you are such a delight. You don't have to think of us as the Takahashi family, you can think of us as your family…if you want to."

Before Kagome could reply, InuTaisho stood.

" I think it's a splendid idea. Your father was like family to me and it would be an honor and a privilege to take you in and care for you as if you were my own. If you will have us, I'm sure you will grow to love us as family someday."

He walked over to her and hugged her, gently placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. Kagome was in tears at this moment. One day she just had her Grandpa, and the next she had a family to call her own.

" I thank you for your invitation and would be pleased to love both of you as a daughter would love her parents. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

She couldn't stop the free-flowing tears as even Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. He gently grabbed her hand, despite the low growl heard from the other side of the room and placed a small kiss on it before bowing slightly and returning to his seat. When everyone was returning to their rightful seats, Kagome noticed the chair placed next to InuYasha. She sat in it and crossed her legs, not knowing that the action caused her skirt to hike up. InuYasha saw the newly exposed skin and thought about a little game he could play with her. He put one of his clawed hands on her knee. She blushed from the sudden touch, and she only got redder as he slid that hand up higher and higher until it rested at the hem of the bottom of her skirt. She controlled the moan that wished to come out from his fiery touch. InuYasha sensed the restraint she was keeping on her emotions and decided to play dirty. He rubbed her inner thigh caressingly and made his way to her panties, which he found out were lace. He felt the wetness he was causing and began to rub rhythmically on her center, digging his hand in between the crease of her closed legs. She blushed extremely hard and prayed that others at the table would leave soon. As if she said it out loud, everyone left the table and only Kagome and InuYasha were left. She pried his hand off of her and stood up, InuYasha stood as well with a smug look on his face, but before he could say what ever sleazy comment he thought of.. she slapped him. She slapped him so hard across the face he actually felt a twinge of pain from the smack, he was shocked. Kagome spoke in a low voice.

" I thought I made things clear last night, I want more than just a good rut, I want love which is something I highly doubt you can ever feel. I don't care how my body reacts to your actions, I will not give myself so freely. You'll have to fight for it, if it's what you really want. I can tell that you're nothing like that evil man , he wishes to rape me so the jewel will be tainted, but giving false hope of love is just as cruel, if not worse."

InuYasha did not like the implications that he is unable to feel love for someone and was outraged to know that she thought he would hurt her.

" how dare you presume to know me! Yea, I've fucked a lot of girls, yea I've never had a steady girlfriend, but how is that my fault?! The only reason why women do give me the time of day is because of my social status! I'm very aware of that, which is why I use them just as they use me for their fifteen minutes of fame!"

He was standing very close to her and felt the sympathy coming from her scent.

" Don't feel sorry for me! I never wanted a steady girlfriend!"

Kagome looked into his intense amber eyes.

" wanted?"

InuYasha realized just what he said and tried to restrain the heat coming to his cheek, but failed miserably.

" keh"

" well, InuYasha, if you want me as a steady girlfriend then I think you should get to know me first. I've never had a boyfriend, but that has also been by choice. I have had loads of offers in every school I was ever at…a little forceful when it came to demons. But I…."

InuYasha puller her into a possessive hug that screamed, 'mine'.

" what do you mean by demons were a little forceful? Did they try and hurt you? (now growling to himself)"

Kagome let out a long sigh.

" many tried to hurt me for not accepting their proposals, but they never got far. Grandpa put me in Karate after the first incident when I was ten. I only survived that because my spiritual powers kicked in and put a barrier around me. They had a way of appearing when I seemed to be in danger. ( she looked up to meet his golden gaze) It has happened over a dozen times at every school I have ever attended. They all felt they had some right to me and what I cherished, my innocence. You see I could never take something so precious as that lightly. It must be given to the one I love and care for the most, and I won't know if that's you if I don't know you. My body has been a traitor to me every time I've been around you, but my heart wants love, not lust. Do you understand now?"

InuYasha caressed her cheek as he held her close to him.

" no demon or human will ever try and hurt you again, not as long as I'm alive to protect you. I'll rip out anyone's throat that ever tries it now that your under my protection. They would be signing their death warrant."

She looked up at him with gratitude and compassion filled in her crystal eyes. They were leaning in closer to each other, ready to feel their lips firmly against one another, when there was an 'ahem' at the entrance of the dining hall. InuYasha looked up to see his father staring at them.

" InuYasha, I wish to speak with you for a moment. (he turned to Kagome and his look softened) Kagome, I do believe Izayoi is waiting for you in her room."

Kagome quickly ran up the stairs to leave father and son to there conversation.

InuTaishio looked at the retreating girl and back at his son.

" tell me InuYasha, why does she carry your scent and you hers."

InuYasha didn't look his father in the eye.

" well, I'm not gonna lie (now facing his father) I want her. I don't even know how to explain this feeling that's come over me. When she's around I don't feel like I can control my demon as easy. Something about her provokes the demon inside and I kind of started making out with her last night and if Miroku hadn't busted in on us I know that it would have gone farther than it did. The strangest thing is this constant feeling of wanting to protect her and possess everything she is. This feeling scares me, father. I don't know how long I can fight off my demon when she's around."

InuTaishio grinned at his son.

" I understand perfectly. It would seem that your demon has chosen it's mate, whether you've realized it or not, and once you have chosen your mate there will be no other in your bed than she. Your womanizing will come to an end and you will live a happier life because of it. (he draped one arm around his son's shoulders) do you really think that Sesshomaru's mother was the first girl I laid with, she was not my mate, your mother was and she will stay the only woman I will ever love. I was much like you before I met her, rutting every demon I could get my hands on. Your mother was the first human to ever catch my eye, and in the four hundred years we have been mated I have never regretted being with her. You will know this feeling one day, and I believe it will be soon."

InuYasha thought of what his father was saying and wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

" sorry dad, but I'm not ready to be with just one woman yet. Maybe when I settle down it will be with Kagome, but that time isn't now or anywhere in the near future. I want a little more fun first."

InuTaioshio looked at his son with seriousness.

" InuYasha, this isn't something you can just blow off. If you don't acknowledge what your demon is telling you, worse things could happen. He could take what he wants and you would be powerless to stop it. The urges and desires will over power all other emotions if you do not realize how you feel and tell her."

" how can I tell her how I feel when I don't rightfully know myself?!"

" you will know soon, and when you do you must tell her, for your life and hers."

InuTaishio walked out the door and left InuYasha to his thoughts.

' _just because I feel a strong attraction to her doesn't mean she's supposed to be my mate! I just want to give her a good screw , and then afterwards I wouldn't want anything to do with her, but what if he's right? What if I don't just want to love her physically, but emotionally as well? It wouldn't be all that bad to just be with her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and makes my blood boil. Maybe I will fall in love with her, but how will I know it's love…and not lust?'_

Kagome came back down stairs dressed in black tight slacks and a blue low cut silk cami with a black cardigan over it. InuYasha's mouth dropped as he stared at her full chest, thin waist, and curvy hips swaying back and forth as she moved. Kagome noticed his observation of her and smirked inwardly at the effect she had on him.

" InuYasha, don't you think we should be off. Unless you would prefer to stay and relax at the house instead."

InuYasha smirked and waved them both over to the living room.

" I think relaxing is a great idea today. You had an eventful time yesterday , so what would you like to do?"

InuYasha sat next to Kagome on the couch and inched a little closer to her.

" I haven't been to the mall in a long time (now facing him with pleading eyes), do you think we could go?"

He chuckled at her giddiness.

" if it's what you want then why not, as long as I get to judge the clothes."

Kagome blushed before going back upstairs to dress a bit more casual. She came back down in some low rise dark denim jeans and a tight little white tank top. InuYasha was pleased with her casual wear and headed toward his car. Kagome followed close behind and got into the passenger seat. He watched her graceful movements out the corner of his eye, how she brushed her hair from her face, adjusted the uncomfortable seatbelt, checked to make sure her face looked fine. Her face could never be ugly to him.

Kagome's eyes brighten when she saw the huge building.

" we're here! Come on InuYasha, let's get going!"

She tugged on his hand when they got out of the car. He looked around and noticed how just about every guy , demon and human, stopped to gaze at her. He shot daggers at all of them and growled deep in his throat as he put a possessive arm around her waist.

" InuYasha, what are you doing?"

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

" unless you want the same stuff to happen to you with other demons as before, you'll let me prove dominance and protect you."

She gave him a quizzical look and glanced around at the men with their tongues practically hanging out of their mouths. She knew what he was talking about then.

" alright, but the hands stay on my waist. Just because your trying to protect me, doesn't mean I'll let you cop a feel."

He gave her a wicked smirk.

" why Kagome, I thought we've already done that."

She was furious from his cockiness.

" for your information, you caught me at a weak moment when I was left vulnerable, I would never let you get away with such antics now."

InuYasha knew a challenge when he heard one. He looked around again ,while they passed by Hollister and New York inc., to see all the men still staring hungrily at the young woman beside him. He took a bold move and put his hand on her ass and gave it a light squeeze. She froze from the sudden movements and looked at him with anger in her eyes, but InuYasha just placed a finger over her lips.

" now, now Kagome. We want them to think that your taken and as soon as I did that they stopped looking. That was also a sign of possessiveness, to grab your bitch in an inappropriate manner in front of others."

Kagome fumed at the word.

" bitch?!"

" bitch in demon terms means the intended female, if others think I've got my claim on you, they will leave you alone or we will fight to the death."

Kagome's mouth dropped.

" you mean, you would risk your life to keep me safe?"

InuYasha smirked at her awe-like expression.

" of course, besides I don't think any of them would be stupid enough to challenge a Takahashi."

Kagome stayed silent until she saw a store she wanted to go in…Wet Seal.

She drug him in and began raiding the racks.

" why do I have to be here?"

She peered over her shoulder at him seductively.

" I thought you said as long as you got to judge the clothing we could come to the mall. Well you took me….so I guess it's my time to hold up my end of the deal."

She gave him a wink after she spoke and saw the shocked looked on his handsome face.

"y-you mean you're gonna m-model the clothes for me?"

She stood in front of him with a pile of clothes in her hands and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

" come on, I thought you wanted to see these clothes on me."

He quickly hurried to the chair sitting directly in front of the dressing room she was in. he fidgeted with his fingers and waited for her to come out.

" ready?"

InuYasha just made a strangled 'yes' before she opened the door. She came out in a simple black dress with low cut 'v' in the front and the back of it plunged down to her lower back. It was a halter with a chain of diamonds going down her back from where it connected. It was a mini and Kagome had also picked out shoes to match, high heeled with thin straps that ran up her calf. She twirled in front of him so he could get every view possible.

" well, what do you think?"

He was dumbfounded at how utterly gorgeous she was, but manage to say two words that sounded very primal.

" I like."

Kagome blushed and went back in to put on a different outfit. She came out in thigh high black boots, a black mini leather skirt and a red halter that tied in the middle across her back and left everything else open. The neck line plunged almost to her navel and hung loosely in front of her.

" what about this one?"

She got no answer, but InuYasha walked up to her and walked all the way around, taking in ever detail. He looked straight into her sparkling blue eyes and gently began to rub her arms sensually. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

" if you don't take this outfit off, I don't know how much control I will have over myself. I may have no choice but to take you right here and now."

He looked into her eyes again to see what he would find in them, what he did find was not what he expected. Her eyes shown with curiosity and want, but nothing in those blue orbs said ' I'm scared'.

She blushed at his words and couldn't seem to hide the shy smile.

" InuYasha (she lightly slapped his arm) you don't have to be so forward, but if you like it then I will get it. Maybe we can go to a club tonight, there's something I kind of wanted to show you anyways."

He smiled and lightly drug his fingers over her cheek.

" and what would that be, Kagome?"

His seductive voice was working on her legs, her knees going a little weak, but knew she must keep those feelings at bay for now. She gave her own seductive smile and tilted her head up to his puppy dog ears and breathed a whisper.

" it's a surprise, you'll see when you get there."

Now it was his turn to go weak, _' how the hell can she do this to me?! No woman has ever made me want this bad. I haven't even looked at a single girl this whole time other than her. No other girl could compare to her anyways. God she's beautiful. What's this feeling in my stomach…butterflies? Now I know I'm falling hard for her." _Then her words registered in his mind.

" wait, what do you mean when I get there, you're not coming with me?"

She smiled at his pleading tone.

" I'm meeting you there later. Do you think you can be a good boy while I'm gone?"

" keh, we ain't dating. If I see someone I want to dance with and you're not there, then I'm gonna dance with them."

Kagome had a sly smile on her face, she knew just what to say to get his blood boiling.

" fine, then same goes for me, I always did love it when men touched me as I dance with them(complete lie), and I'm sure there will be many eager men there to do just that. I may even encounter a few who like to grope the women they dance with….and with this outfit and your reaction to it, I'm sure that no man or demon will resist the temptation to (she leaned in close to his now fiery angry face) touch me, caress me, devour my body with their eyes as I grind on them and let them have their way."

InuYasha was beyond pissed and Kagome saw his eyes flash red a few time as he walked to her, backing her to the wall of the fitting room and shutting the door behind him. He was intimidating as he pressed his whole front to her body, leaving no way out of his gaze.

" no man or demon will touch you like I do."

He ran his clawed hand in between her thighs, she shivered at the intensity of his eyes and feel of his touch.

" no one will hold you like I do."

He gripped her hips with both his hands and dug his pelvis into hers, she could feel how much he wanted her.

" and no one will kiss you like I do."

He leaned his head down and crashed his lips to hers, invading her mouth and bruising her lips possessively. Proving to her that she belonged to only him. He lifted her arms above her head as he deepened the kiss even more, feeling her now responding to his actions. She moaned into his mouth as her knees felt weak. He caught her by the waist before she could fall and held her firmly to the wall. He moved his lips to her ear.

" no one will have you the way I have you now."

Kagome heard what he said and told him to stop. He looked down at her with eager eyes.

" you say you have me, but do I have you?"

InuYasha was stunned by the question and rendered speechless. All he wanted to do was continue to touch her, feel her, caress every part of her he could. The silence continued for a minute longer as Kagome searched his eyes for something.

She sighed and grabbed his face with her hands, rubbing the smooth skin with her thumbs.

" that's what I thought."

She let go of him and opened the door. He walked out and waited for her to get dressed. She came out with a bright smile on her face, but he could see right through her fake happiness.

" well let's go! Oh, and you don't have to come to the club if you don't want to, if you do it's called 'The Black Crystal."

She paid for her clothes and they were walking out of the mall when someone grabbed Kagome's arm. She whirled around and looked at the young man.

" Kagome, it's so wonderful to see you. I must say that I missed seeing your beautiful face while I was out on vacation."

She looked over at her arm he still held and took the hand off of her.

" I didn't know you were coming back so soon. Didn't the dean talk to you before he left?"

" yeah, that's a good prank Kagome, but I know you will be my girlfriend someday."

InuYasha growled at this man as he saw Kagome's uneasiness.

" look, Hojo. It wasn't some prank! You don't just go to a party with a girl, get wasted, try to force yourself on her, and think everything's fine! The only reason I agreed to go with you is because you seemed nice, but if that's the way you get when you're drunk then I want nothing to do with you! You're lucky I didn't try to purify your ass!"

Hojo looked a bit embarrassed as his 'dirty laundry' was just put out in the open, and that's when he noticed the loud growling coming from behind her.

" may I help you with something, demon?!"

InuYasha flexed his hands and made a toothy grin.

" yeah, leave Kagome alone or you die on the spot, and if I ever see you around her again I won't hesitate to rip your throat out."

Hojo looked from InuYasha to Kagome.

" you mean to tell me you couldn't take what I was doing but you'll date some demon that could do more damage than me?!"

Kagome was furious and her aura grew stronger.

" let me tell you something, what you were doing is nothing like what InuYasha would do. At least if I tell him to stop he does! I screamed for you to stop touching me and you just kept telling me to shut up! The only thing that stopped you was the fact that you passed out while you were fumbling with your belt buckle! You are one sick bastard and InuYasha would never force himself on me, unlike you!"

Kagome was about to punch him when she saw a silver blur and blinked to find Hojo pinned to the wall with a snarling InuYasha gripping his throat.

" Kagome, let me kill him! He deserves to die!"

She walked over to him and shook her head.

" he doesn't deserve to die, he deserves punishment though."

Hojo pleaded for the hanyou to let him go, and that's when InuYasha smelled something on the boy. He looked at Kagome and back at Hojo.

" What are you carrying that has Kagome's scent on it! TELL ME!" he shook the boy violently until he spoke.

" I-it's in my left pants pocket. Take it! Just please don't kill me."

InuYasha ripped the pocket open and saw something silky fall to the ground. Kagome picked it up and went pale. It was her panties from the night he tried to rape her. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the blood on the side, remembering the knife he pulled on her to get his way.

She whispered in a deadly voice.

" you bastard. You knew exactly what you were doing that night. You cut my inner thigh on purpose so that the blood would get on my panties, and then…you kept them. You deserve to rot in Hell Hojo"

She then stared at him with anger and hurt in her eyes.

" how could you!?"

Her screamed reverberated through the building, then silence fell over the place for a moment.

InuYasha didn't want to wait for an explanation, but did for Kagome's sake.

" I'm in love with you, and knew that it may be the only thing I ever have of you. I watch you a lot and wished to touch you like a lover would, but knew you would never give me that chance, but when you said yes to going with me and that night came it felt too much like a dream and I needed something to prove to me it really happened, your blood was just a perk."

He looked at her with hungry eyes and she had the feeling of being undressed by his eyes. InuYasha saw the desired look and snarled at him, bearing his fangs at the boy.

" DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT HER! You have no right!"

Hojo looked down at InuYasha and smirked.

" you feel it too, don't you? The urge to be with her ?"

He snarled.

" my urges have nothing to do with you! She isn't afraid of what I would do to her because she knows I would NEVER harm her!"

Kagome looked at InuYasha lovingly and knew what he said was true, she was falling for him and , she knew he would never harm her, unlike Hojo and the other ones who wanted her. She knew that she'd always be safe with InuYasha.

" he's right. I trust InuYasha with my life and know that he would never do anything I didn't want him to do. You on the other hand cared nothing for my well being. Did you know that you have a main artery in your leg that with one cut you could bleed to death?! Well I found out after that night that you cut mere centimeters from it! Would you have felt guilty then, if I had died?!"

Hojo hung his head low, or as low as he could with the clawed hand still at his throat.

"I-I…I didn't know. I would never want to kill you my love."

InuYasha tightened his grip.

" don't you EVER call her that!"

Kagome touched InuYasha's shoulder and his gaze met hers.

" I think that he needs to be hospitalize, it's obvious that he has an obsession with me. He has endangered me and who knows how many others. Don't kill him, but make him pass out."

He did just that, with one more squeeze, Hojo fainted from lack of air. Kagome called the local asylum and told them of the situation. They said it was good she called and they would be right over to collect him.

InuYasha and Kagome's ride home was silent. As they pulled up to the mansion and got out Kagome turned to him.

" thank you for what you did back there."

" keh, I wasn't much help seeing how he's still alive and all."

Kagome smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

" well, we better get ready for tonight."

He had almost forgotten about the club with everything that happened.

" okay, are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

She came up to him and caressed his cheek.

" don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll have the limo take me straight over there."

InuYasha grabbed her hand before she could pull it away.

" if I had known you sooner, I know I could have prevented you from getting hurt."

The raw emotion in his face made her heart melt.

" it wasn't your fault, and he didn't succeed completely, I am still a virgin."

He let her walk away and her hand slid out of his. The loss of her company caused an over whelming emptiness in him. He tried to shake it off and headed up the stairs.

**************************************

(two hours later)

InuYasha came down the stairs dress in a deep red button down shirt and black leather pants. He had his hair in a low pony tail and fixed his hair to wear his ears were barely noticeable. He jumped into his car and drove off to the club. Curiosity filled his mind at what Kagome had planned for him, then excitement. He got to the club quickly and skipped the lines to talk to the bouncer.

" name."

" InuYasha Takahashi"

The bouncer gave him a once over and smile as he opened the doors for him. The music was loud and made his ears pound, even with the ear plugs he knew he would need. He scanned over the sea of people to look for her, he watched everyone and was disappointed to see she hadn't shown up yet. He asked the bartender for some coke. He got his drink and scanned the crowd again, still no Kagome. That's when the DJ spoke from the corner of the stage.

" how yall doing in here?"

Everyone hollered.

" good, now I know we don't normally have this kind of music in here, but a good friend of mine is performing here tonight. She's been doing this at all the other clubs and everyone loves her. Who knows, maybe if yall really love her we'll hire her here permanently. Without further ado, I give you Kagome!"

InuYasha spit out his coke he was drinking at the sound of her name. so this was her big surprise, he thought.

Kagome stepped out on stage in the outfit that InuYasha practically ravished her in and stepped up to the microphone.

" hello everyone, I know that Evanescence isn't really your style, but I hope you give me a chance to prove myself."

Everyone screamed and hollered, and there were quite a few cat calls and 'yeah babies'. that's when the song started.

" _hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long, all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid"_

InuYasha listened intently to her words.

" _can you hear me_

_Can you feel me in your arms, holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself , are all my thoughts of you _

_Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight."_

He wished it was him she was singing about, that he made her feel safe.

" _I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest guiding in a hollow tree"_

_I know you'll hear me, I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath , safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you, sweet rapture light it ends here tonight."_

InuYasha walked out to the stage and got thirty feet from it, he saw her with such emotion in her eyes.

" _closing your eyes to disappear_

_Your pray your dreams will leave you here, but still you wake and all the truth_

_No one's there."_

He was hit hard by those words, like she didn't think he was real, or there for her.

" _safe at night_

_Don't be afraid , calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

_Safe holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you sweet rapture light it ends here tonight._

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you sweet rapture light it ends here tonight."_

The music faded and there was silence for a moment before everyone erupted in screams and whistles. InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was an angel, her voice even sounded heavenly to him.

She walked off the stage and was completely bombarded by men asking her to dance and eyeing her like meat. she didn't say anything, she just tried to get out of the crowd with her head down, and that's when she bumped into a hard chest.

"sorry, I didn't see you there."

InuYasha chuckled at her shyness. He took her chin in his hand.

" Kagome, look at me."

She looked into two golden eyes and smiled.

" you came. I was worried you wouldn't."

" well I can't have other guys trying to man-handle you, besides, I wanted to see what my surprise was."

"well what did you think?"

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

" I thought it was awesome, who knew such a loud voice could come out of such a tiny person."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, Kagome blushed and accepted his action.

" lets go dance."

They went to the middle of the floor and began to dance. 'Get loose' started and Kagome put her back to his and rubbed her butt onto his pelvis. He moaned slightly and realized he could have his chance to touch her again. He grabbed her arms and put them around his neck, and slid his hands lightly down them. Kagome shivered as he reached her rib cage and stopped, thumbing the sides of her breasts. She gasped with the wave of feelings going through her. Kagome knew she needed to play dirty to show whose boss. She dipped down to the floor and drug her butt up to his pelvis as her legs were spread open. She heard a groan and was satisfied, but wanted to tease a little more. She turned around in his arms to face him and wrapped her left leg around his waist as she grinded into him, she bent into a 'C' shape as InuYasha held onto her lower back. He grasped her butt as she was bent and saw the fast intake of breath. He smirked as he licked a trail from her exposed stomach up to her chest. She came back up and locked eyes with him, the innocence evident in her eyes.

"InuYasha, you didn't answer my question, if you have me do I have you?"

He searched her eyes for what she may feel for him and realized something as he held her. He was falling hard for this girl and fast. Her beauty alone was breath-taking, but her personality and all of the kindness and love she shared was enough for him to fall even harder. He leaned into her ear and breathed a whispered 'yes', before looking back into her eyes. She had an adoring smile that she couldn't hide after his answer. She had him. He was hers to have, and she was his.

He grabbed tightly to her and moved their bodies in rhythm with the music. Kagome started to breath hard and grind into him more and more, trying to stop the feeling inside her. InuYasha felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he felt her wet heat on his stiff groin. Kagome rubbed onto it, loving the feeling this certain appendage gave her. Her breathing became rapped and shallow, she shut her eyes tightly and concentrated on the intense feeling emanating from her lower region. InuYasha was amazed at her actions as she ground harder and harder into him, he saw her shut her eyes tightly as her movement got faster and faster, he kept up with her rhythm feeling quite heated himself. He all of a sudden felt her grip his shoulders firmly and watched the emotion on her face, she was in ecstasy and he put her there. He got very close to release when he heard his name uttered from her mouth, right before her grip tightened more on him and she buried her face into his chest, screaming out his name. she went limp in his arms and had a strong blush on her cheeks. He looked down at her and whispered.

" Are you ready to go?"

She couldn't speak yet as she waited for the heat to leave her body, so she nodded.

He put her in his car and started the car. She looked out the window with the blush still on her face.

" Was that your first?"

Kagome looked up at him confused.

" my first what?"

He chuckled from how ignorant she was, god she was so pure!

" your first orgasm."

She blushed an even deeper shade of red then before. She had no idea that that's what happened to her.

" you mean, that's what it was?"

She looked at him with a confused expression.

He smirked at her.

" well, did you feel an intense sensation and then felt some sort of release?"

" yeah"

" then that's what it was. It's nothing to be ashamed of, but I'm gonna guess that was your first time."

She looked away, a little embarrassed.

" it was, I don't know what happened, we were just dancing and it felt so good and then I grinded into you and an even better feeling came, and then it was all I could pay attention to, all I could feel was that heated intense feeling in me, and then it was like an explosion and I felt drained afterwards."

He got heated just by her description of what had happened.

" if it makes you feel any better, I got pretty close to having one myself. What you were doing to me I can't even describe."

They made it to the mansion and Kagome got out of the car and began walking to her room, when a clawed hand grabbed her arm. She turned to him.

" what's wrong? Don't be ashamed of what happened, I'm not."

" it's not that, I feel like I used you and it was wrong to do that. It was my fault, I wanted to tease you."

He smirked and grabbed her chin.

" you didn't use me, I wanted it as much as you did, you were just the only one of us that found release. And I liked the teasing, I knew exactly what you were doing and after what happened today, I wasn't going to make the first moves(he pulled her closer), but once you did make the move, I was more than willing to oblige. Now go upstairs before I have my way with you."

She giggled because she knew it would never happen and blew a kiss at him from the top of the stairs. He felt his heart jump as she blew the kiss at him, he had her and after tonight, she knew she had him, but what happens now? Do they continue to tease, or do they date? He didn't have any answers tonight, but was happy to know that she had him and no one else would have her. He smiled, and no one else will have him but her.

He walked up to his room, but when he heard Kagome singing in the bath tub he had to stop and listen.

" _feeling everyday its all the same _

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again chasing you down again _

_Why do I do this _

_Over and over, over and over I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over I try not to _

"_feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again, chasing you down again why do I do this_

_Over and over, over and over I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over you make me fall for you _

_Over and over, over and over you don't even try…_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I've tried to live without you every time I do I feel that_

_I know what best for me, but I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over you make me fall for you _

_Over and over, over and I try no to_

_Over and over, over and over you make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over you don't even try to." _

He heard every heartbreaking word and felt an aching in his chest like he'd never felt before. Her pain killed him. He walked into his room and laid down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of his father's words, he thought for hours until a scream stirred him from his thoughts, he knew it was her. He ran as fast as possible to her room and saw her writhing from underneath the covers, like she was fighting off an invisible force. He sat on the bed and shook her violently to try and wake her. Her tear-stained cheeks were flushed with fear and anger. She opened her eyes and saw InuYasha holding her. She immediately held him tighter and cried onto his shoulder. He hated seeing her so vulnerable, and rubbed a clawed hand up and down her back soothing her and trying to calm her down. Finally, when all he heard were sniffles he gently pushed her from him to look at her.

" Kagome, tell me what happened"

She still felt like crying but chose to tell him her nightmare.

" it was him, the man in the shrine. He had me chained to a bed. He came in and began to undress, I closed my eyes and prayed to be awakened, and that's when I felt him on me. He told me that all of his fantasies would soon come true and there was nothing I or you could do to stop him, and then to prove to me that he would, he cut my arm and branded me with an 'N' and said when I woke up it would still be on me. Then he was about to touch me and right before he was going to put his hands on me, you woke me from the nightmare."

InuYasha growled and looked at her arm. He saw an 'N' cut on her arm and held her close to him.

" I promise he will never touch you! I won't allow it!"

Kagome felt so safe in his arms and that's when an idea popped into her head. She looked up at him.

" InuYasha, do you think I could stay with you tonight, I just don't feel safe by myself."

He saw the deep trust in her eyes and smiled as he nodded.

He walked with her to his room. Kagome liked the look of it, his walls were red and he had black furniture, normally those two colors would look gothic, but his room was beautiful. She went over to his bed and slipped into his silk covers, loving the way his scent surrounded her. She looked over at him and saw him taking off his pants and shirt.

" what are you doing?"

Her voice was shakier than she wanted. He looked over at her and smiled reassuringly.

" I sleep in my boxers."

Her face flushed.

"oh"

He got in the bed and faced her.

" with how much you trust me do you really think I would hurt you?"

He stroked her hair to emphasize how protective he was of her.

" no, I don't. it's just that I don't see many men in their boxers you know."

He raised his brows.

"I hope not."

She turned around to face the other way. InuYasha took this as rejection, until he felt tugging on his arm. He took the hint and put his chest to her back, incasing her in his warmth. She sighed contently as she put her hand in his. His arms wrapped around her protectively as she dozed off. He watched her a little while longer before falling asleep himself.

Kagome woke up the next morning to warmth and comfort like she never felt before, that's when she remembered the events of last night. She turned to see InuYasha looking at her.

" good morning."

She covered her mouth as she spoke.

" good morning"

He chuckled at her actions.

" you can go to your room and brush your teeth, but I want you to come back, ok?'

She saw the pleading look and couldn't help but smile.

"ok."

She walked out and quickly brushed her teeth and made sure there wasn't any sleepy in her eyes as she fixed her hair a bit. She walked back into InuYasha's room and saw that the covers were drawn back for her.

" such a gentleman."

He smiled at her as she eased in next to him.

" only when it comes to you."

She faced him and started to draw the outlines of his face with her finger. When she got to his lips he snapped at her playfully. She giggled and continued to caress his face with her fingertip. She got to his upper lip and this time he caught her finger with his mouth.

" hey, I need that you know."

Through the finger lodged in his teeth he spoke.

" what will you give me for it?"

She pretended to think when she placed a kiss on his cheek. He shook his head at her.

" not good enough."

Kagome knew what he wanted, so she waited for him to loosen his grip on her finger and take it out of his mouth. She then kissed him lightly on the lips. She was about to pull away when InuYasha grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss a bit. She moaned as his tongue played with her lower lip. She saw the puppy-dog look on his face and heard him murmur a 'please'. in response she took one of his ears in her hand and gently rubbed it, causing a light groan to escape him. He delved into her mouth and tasted the sweet nectar, he should have known that her scent would be her flavor as well. Kagome broke it for an instant so she could speak.

" do I still have you, InuYasha? Am I the only one allowed to be with you still?"

He caressed her cheek and gave her a wide smile.

" for as long as I have you, who knows, maybe we're even meant to be mates."

He didn't realize what he said until it was too late. She looked at him with wide eyes and he swore she was going to laugh at him, but she didn't.

" do you really want me to be your mate someday?"

" only if you want to be. It would mean you could never be with anyone else , and the same would go for me."

A tear fell from her eye , then she spoke.

" I would love to. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I've never felt this way before. I don't know if it's love, but that's why I want us to get to know each other , I want to know if I'm in love or still falling."

InuYasha couldn't contain his happiness.

"I never thought I'd meet a girl like you, but now that I have I know that I could never let you go. I feel like I'm falling for you too. I'm happy to know that you want to be my mate. Can I give you the intended mark?"

She looked at him a little confused, she didn't know that you could be marked without being mated. InuYasha sensed her confusion.

" I would bite you where the permanent mark would go. I'd have to mark you every month, and as I do, our bond will become that much stronger, until the time we actually mate. Other demons will know that your taken and, hopefully back off. So do you want me to?"

She smiled brightly at him.

" where does it go?"

" on the juncture of your neck, it doesn't matter which side though."

She moved her hair from her neck and exposed the creamy soft skin to him. He looked at her.

" you're sure about this? You want to be with me?"

She kissed him before nodding her head. He pulled her closer to him and kissed on her neck, he heard her moan and decided to nibble a bit, hoping that with the rush of pleasure, she wouldn't feel any pain. He took one more look at her unmarked skin before plunging his fangs in. she made a tiny hiss sound from the impact of his fangs. He lifted up and licked at his new mark, healing it and catching the excess blood seeping out. He looked up at her and saw the love in her eyes. He laid her back down and began to kiss her again. As soon as it was getting deeper, there was a knock at his door.

He looked at her and she gave him the 'it's ok' look.

" enter"

Sesshomaru and Miroku both entered the room and saw Kagome and InuYasha in bed together.

" well, it looks like we may have interrupted something."

Miroku's knowing look was sickening to the hanyou, that's when his brother spoke.

" InuYasha, I can't believe you would stoop so low as to defile an innocent girl. This Sesshomaru is sickened by your transgressions."

InuYasha growled at his accusations and was about to speak, but Kagome beat him to it.

" how dare you assume such things have occurred! Even if things did happen it would be with my consent and there would be no defiling going on. When it happens it will be pure, not tainted and dirty! InuYasha and I will be mates one day so you might as well get used to us being like this. Now, I would appreciate both of you leaving."

InuYasha was stunned but happy that his brother and friend had left. She looked at him with a smile on her face.

" now, where were we?"

InuYasha kissed her passionately and unknowingly got on top of her. He trailed kisses down her neck and wanted to give her so much pleasure. He kissed up to her lips again and, while kissing, put his hand under her silky night gown itching to fondle her perfect breasts. She stopped his hand before he could reach his destination.

" what's wrong?"

" I just want it to be the right moment, and right after your brother and Miroku catch us, isn't exactly romantic." He looked down at her and understood her need to have it be special when it finally does happen.

" it's ok, I don't normally tell people my feelings, but what I feel for you is scaring the shit out of me. It's not anything I've ever felt before, like I'm dead if your not with me. Even just being in a different room I still felt emptiness as if you were miles away. Now you have my mark and I know it's you I want to live forever with, but what I feel just happened so fast. I don't even understand what it is I'm trying to say."

She put her finger to his lips.

" I know what your trying to say, that your just as scared as I am, that's why I think we shouldn't do it now. I want to learn more about you and this whole mating thing. I want to know what will happen to us afterwards. I know that what ever does happen, I'll be happy cause I'm with you."

He took her finger from his lips, kissed it, and held her hands in his. He took his other hand and rubbed her cheek affectionately with it.

" I do understand, and I think we should talk to my dad about what happened with my mom and him afterwards. I would die before letting anything happen to you. I know, without a doubt in my mind now, I know that I love you, and my strong feelings for you is what scares me. I don't want to get so jealous one day that my demon comes out and I end up hurting you." His sad eyes were too much to bear for her. She kissed him, putting herself in it and letting him have a taste of her want as well.

" I don't think your demon will hurt me if we're mated, after all, I would be his mate as well right? And, do you think I can stay in your room with you every night? I don't think I've ever had such a good night's sleep."

He looked at her and all she saw was love in his eyes now.

" you're right, I don't think he will hurt you. And yes you can stay in here, as long as I get to do this."

She giggled when he began to kiss lightly on her neck. He licked her intended mark a bit before going back to the rest of her neck. Her giggles turned into full blown laughter as he nibbled now. He smirked, he knew he'd came across an extremely ticklish spot.

" stop! I can't take anymore!"

She laughed so hard her sides began to hurt.

" if you want me to stop then flatter me."

" your….handsome and…charming….and …..sexy…and an…amazingly good….kisser." she laughed throughout her entire sentence. He smirked, but didn't let her go.

" not good enough."

He tickled her feverishly.

" ok…your…loving….and kind….and sweet….and you have…..a loving….heart….an I know….you'll be a….wonderful….lover."

He stopped and looked at her with a soft expression.

" you said lover."

She propped herself on her elbows.

" yeah , I guess I did."

Kagome fidgeted nervously, realizing that her desire for him went deeper than mere lust, she loved him maybe even from the moment she looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

" well I know you love me, so I guess I should say it. InuYasha, I do love you, more than you could ever know." He searched her eyes and knew he had her love, he fell hard for her and fully loved her with all his heart.

" fair enough. Go get dressed, I don't think we can get out of working today."

He lifted her up off the floor and lightly kissed her. She turned before leaving, she had to know.

" InuYasha, are we dating now?"

The answer seemed obvious to him, but he wanted to calm her worries.

" yes, we are. The mark kind of means we're engaged in demon terms. And it means that I get to kiss you, and hold you all I want in public. It also means that I won't be with any other girl and you won't be with any other guy, are you ok with that?"

She couldn't believe he was actually asking her.

" yes."

She walked up to him and pulled his head down to hers and gave him a passionate kiss with a hint of territorial possession. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

" it also means….you're mine."

InuYasha loved this dominant side of her and the possessiveness was exciting him, then he realized what she just gave him permission to do, he smile mischievously.

" and your mine, Kagome. If another man or demon comes near you, they'll have to feel my wrath. I forbid any other to touch you."

Kagome smiled at him.

" and I forbid any skanky bitch to come near you, if they do, they'll know what I'm capable of."

She was fuming at the thought and he was loving every minute of it.

" all this talk of ownership is turning me on a bit, so unless your staying to help with my big problem, I suggest you go and get dressed while I take a cold shower."

Kagome looked down and saw the plainly visible erection and decided to tease him a bit. She walked closer to him and spread her legs slightly to capture the rigid member between her thighs. InuYasha's breath caught in his throat as he could feel the warmth of her on him in an intimate way. She closed the gap between them and kissed him as she rubbed herself on the even stiffer and bigger appendage between her legs. He moaned in the kiss as Kagome pulled away. She whispered in his ear.

" it also means I get to tease you as much as I want."

She left the room, giggling to herself.

He stood in his room, flabbergasted at what she had just done.

" that…she ….I can't believe she teased me like that! Well, two can play that game Kagome, if you're allowed to tease me then I'm allowed to tease you…my mate."

InuYasha thought a moment as he stared at his tent in his pants. He decided it would be easier and less painful to just get rid of it before he got in the shower.

***********************************

Kagome got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to look good for her future mate. A bright smile ran across her face at the word.

" I have a mate! I have a mate named InuYasha., well soon to be mate."

She made sure her outfit hit all the right places and he would hopefully drool at the sight of her. She had on a pastel pink-colored lacey top with a low 'v' line to show off her cleavage. Her low rise dark jeans fit her form perfectly and the high heeled pink sandals hit it all off. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with waves of hair falling down the sides of her face. Her bangs lay wavy as usual, with Kagome's eyes she feels no need to wear eye shadow, and only wears mascara to emphasize her naturally long black lashes. She was stunning. She walked down the stairs where InuYasha was waiting and smirked at the look on is face.

He was in awe of her. Full breasts, slender legs, curvy hips, trim waist….firm ass. This outfit showed her every asset and he wanted to run her back upstairs and not let her out of his room until she couldn't walk for days. She was in front of him now as he gave her one more once over.

" you look ravishing."

She raised a brow, smile still on her face.

" ravish? Is that what you like to do to me right now?"

He smiled wickedly.

" you don't want to know all the things I want to do to you, let's just say we wouldn't be heading to the office today or the day after that or the day after that."

Kagome blushed and grabbed his hand and walked to his car. He drove them to the Takahashi corp.'s headquarters. He got out and quickly ran to the passenger side to open her door and walk in with her by his side. As soon as they entered, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and held her close to him. The hallway to the meeting room seemed to take forever to Kagome as she got more and more nervous as they approached the double doors. InuYasha looked over at his intended mate and wanted to wash away all of her anxiety and nervousness, that's when he thought of kissing her right before getting in there. He pulled her over to the side of the hallway.

" InuYasha, what are you doing, we have to go in the ro…"

He kissed her mid sentence and immediately felt her muscles relax. He pulled away and smiled.

" feel better?"

She blushed and gently pushed him away.

" don't start something you know we can't finish, and yes I do feel better but if you don't stop doing things like that right now I may feel a little more than just better."

He pulled her into his embrace and whispered into her ear.

" Kagome, you're my love and intended mate. I can't help but to want to touch you as much as possible."

She smiled at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

" I love you. Just don't let go of me in there. I want you by my side."

InuYasha's happiness couldn't be contained, he pushed her against the wall and grabbed a hold of her head tightly and began kissing on his mark. She shivered with excitement as a pleasurable shock wave went through her. She moaned as he continued to attack her neck feverishly.

" InuYasha, you know we have to…ahhh…stop. We can't….ooo….finish this here"

He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

" when can we finish it?"

She put her finger to her chin and tapped it, gesturing that she was thinking.

" when it feels right. It feels right to do it now, but the atmosphere needs to be intimate and romantic."

He grinned at her.

" so if I took you to a nice dinner, a movie and brought you home to the atmosphere you were speaking of, would that be okay?"

She touched his cheek lovingly.

" of course, it will be perfect as long a it's with you."

He gave her one last passionate kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her into the meeting.

Everyone immediately stopped with their activities when the couple came in. InuTaishio looked at his son and then to Kagome and grinned knowingly.

" I see my son has graced us with his presence finally, and has his intended mate accompanying him."

Sesshomaru stared in shock, along with everyone else.

" you mean to tell me that my arrogant, womanizing brother has finally decided to settle down. And to think, it only took him three hundred years."

Sesshomaru snickered at his own comment. InuYasha growled at his brother.

" your one to talk, you don't even have an intended mate and you've been alive four hundred years longer than me! Maybe you're the one who needs to settle down now!"

Kagome saw how stressed InuYasha was already getting and reached up to rub his ears soothingly.

" InuYasha and I are intended mates, because I love him and he loves me. Please do not stress him out over us when it's what we both wanted. (she let go of his ears and grabbed his hand) I already feel my growing connection with him and I know that no harm will come to me as long as I'm with him. Now that that's settled, lets get down to business."

Sesshomaru backed down and sat in his seat. InuTaishio wore an 'I told you so' look, and Izayoi looked at the two and felt her heart warm with the declaration of love. Sango, who was in the room the entire time, didn't know what to say. She came to the meeting to tell Kagome of all the things she was responsible for and instead ended up in the middle of a soap opera romance.

Kagome noticed the one person in the room that she didn't know and felt it right to introduce herself.

" hi, my names Kagome."

Sango snapped out of her thoughts to see an extended hand towards her.

" Sango, I was your parent's lawyer.(shaking Kagome's hand) it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and knew she would like this woman.

" the pleasure is all mine. So are you here for me?"

Sango let go of her hand and gestured to the empty seat next to her. Kagome sat down and saw Sango take out a file from her leather case.

" I am here to tell you all that you are entitled to as written in the Will. (she put on her reading glasses and scanned the Will) it says here that you will have ownership of the company, which will be shared with the Takahashi's because of the merger. You also are to have a few artifacts your parents kept, a bow and arrows. Kaede will take you to the mansion so you can get them.(she looked up at Kagome) we still need to keep you heavily guarded so me and some body guards that use to watch your family will be accompanying you there."

InuYasha growled as he stood next to Kagome.

" she doesn't go anywhere without me! I'm coming along, your body guards might be good, but I've seen the bastard and if he is there I can protect her and keep her safe from him."

Sango nodded her head and then thought of a question she never asked.

" InuYasha, I know he wants the jewel, but how can he get it when it's pure?"

InuYasha put his head down, not wanting to answer her and see vile images of Naraku hurting his Kagome. Kagome stared at Sango and knew she had to know.

" Sango, he wants to taint the jewel by defiling me, taking me by force so I will be touched by darkness and broken by his actions. Then he can take the jewel without being purified."

The grim look on Sango's face indicated that she knew exactly what the young girl was saying. InuYasha put a clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder to help calm her worries as best he could. Making out in front of your family isn't the best thing to do, so the hand would be her only comfort for now.

" I had know idea that's what Naraku was wanting to do. I wonder how he came up with that idea."

InuYasha spoke up.

" because he knows how innocent and pure Kagome is, and what best way to transform that purity then to make some sort of evil inside that person. (he caressed Kagome's cheek) my best guess is that he has been watching her for a long time now and most likely heard conversations that drew him to that sick conclusion."

Kagome never thought of that, but then remembered a conversation she had with her friends one day.

_Kagome , Eri, Yuki, and Suki were all sitting in Wacdonald's one day after school and Eri brought up a very disturbing subject as she read the newspaper._

" you guys, look at this. It says that an eighteen year old girl was found raped last night. It says she was beaten to unconsciousness and left in a dark alley. Someone was walking by and found her. They called an ambulance and she's in critical condition. The investigators found the man who did it by the girl's description of him and are waiting for the court date to be scheduled. (she looked up at her friends) isn't that horrible, I bet that girl is screwed for life now!"

_Kagome was going to put in her two cents when Suki beat her to it._

" I don't know, I think people can survive stuff like that, they just need therapy, I mean the physical damage is bad, but your mind can always be repaired."

_Kagome was furious with what she just said and spoke._

" how can you say that?! When a man rapes a woman it's not just a physical rape, it's a mental and spiritual one too! Your are broken after that, therapy may help, but it would take a lot of time. It breaks your spirit and crumbles your sense of self security. You probably always feel vulnerable after that and feel like it could happen again."

_Yuki decided to speak._

" so what is it that you're saying, Kagome?"

" it's like that man has planted a seed of darkness inside the victim, she is no longer herself and nothing she does can keep her from feeling the darkness inside, the evil she has been touched with. Especially if the man was a demon that already considered himself evil. You can't keep your purity after that, you're tainted for the rest of your life with the darkness left."

_All of her friends kept quiet after that, knowing that what she said made a lot of sense to them. They all finished their snacks and left. Kagome knew what she said was true, she was used to talking to the other orphans while visiting Shippou and so many of them came back with bruises and a darkness in their eyes that was never there before._

A tear fell from her eye as she remembered the day so vividly and realized that she herself would have been victim to the same thing if InuYasha wasn't there to take her and protect her. She may have already been tainted now if she had never met her love. She looked up into his golden eyes which were staring at her intently. He saw the lone tear and wiped it away with his thumb. That's when she realized that she would always have him to wipe her tears away, and any doubt from her mind with that small gesture. She leaned into his touch and looked at him with pleading eyes. 'never let me go, protect me always, my love', her eyes spoke to him and he looked at all the people before speaking.

" well, if this is all we needed the meeting for, I'll take Kagome to the old mansion to get the artifacts."

He lended his hand to Kagome and she gladly took it. They walked out of the meeting room and walked out of the building. When they got into the car, InuYasha leaned over and kissed Kagome with as much passion and fever as he could muster, their tongues waged war inside each other's mouths. Kagome let her hands roam over his muscular chest and rest on his thighs. InuYasha gripped her waist and let his thumbs caress the side of her breasts. They parted from lack of air and stared into each other's eyes. When InuYasha had enough breath he spoke.

" I will never let anyone take what is mine. Not your body, heart, mind, or soul. It all belongs to me and I will fight to keep it with me. I will protect you from Naraku and any one else who thinks they can take you away from me. I love you, my mate, my wife. I would rather die then have anyone touch you like this, I have you and you have me, we're bonded by our hearts and my mark."

He began kissing his mark and felt her shiver under his light presses.

" InuYasha."

He looked up at her and she saw all the love he had for her. She cupped his cheek.

" I know you'll protect me from everyone that wishes to hurt me, and I know I'm yours. I'm yours to hold and cherish, and you are mine to do the same. I trust that you will keep me safe, I just didn't like the feeling like my privacy had been invaded, knowing I officially have two stalkers now is an uneasy feeling. First Hojo and now this Naraku guy. The only one I do trust right now is you and your word. I love you with all that is in me, and give you all that I am. When the time is right, we will share our bodies and become one, and I know you will show me how much you love me then. ( she gave him a sweet kiss) for now, I think we can still find release in loving each other's body's with touching, just not the thing itself yet."

He gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

" that's fine with me. If time is what you need then I can wait, I'd wait forever for you."

He started the car and they were off to the mansion.

************************************************

Kaede waited anxiously for their arrival. Seeing Kagome again brought back so many memories of Kari as a teenager. Kagome was almost the spitting image of her, the only difference was her raven-black hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. She walked over to the door and opened it to see InuYasha's car pulling up. Kagome stepped out and InuYasha grabbed her waist and walked up to the mansion. Kagome saw Kaede immediately and ran up to hug her.

" Kaede, I can't explain it, but I've missed you so much."

Kaede let a tear fall.

" yes child, I know what you mean."

They let go and Kagome joined InuYasha inside since he, once again, snuck in while the old woman and Kagome were having a moment. Kagome all of a sudden had a feeling of déjà vu as she entered the living room. She ran her fingers over the top of the large black leather couch and looked up on the mantle to see a picture of her family, minus her. Kari, Riku, Souta, and Kaede all smiling and Kagome felt a tear slide down her face. Before she could wipe it away, InuYasha beat her to it and kissed it away.

" Why are you crying, koi?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

" I just wish I had known them so I knew what it was I was missing. I always felt like something wasn't right, but to know that I could have had time with them if I had looked harder….it just pains me."

He took her into his arms and kissed his mark to comfort her.

" you shouldn't blame yourself for something you had no control over, and you didn't find out where they were earlier because they made sure you never did. Your parents loved you and wanted to protect you, just like I'm wanting to do. (he lifted her head with his finger on the bottom of her chin) but I couldn't stand to be away from you like that."

He leaned down and kissed her lovingly, keeping their mouths open, but no tongue it would be quite awkward to have Kaede watch one of there make-out sessions. He pulled away and grabbed her hand.

" lets go and get your inheritance."

As they were walking to the study, they heard Kaede scream from outside. InuYasha ran toward the shaken up old woman.

" Kaede! What's wrong?! Why did you scream like that?!"

Instead of answering him, she tossed a letter to him as she cried silently. He looked down at the letter and felt his blood boiling with rage. He balled it in his fist and went to retrieve his intended mate. He got to the study and saw the awed expression on her face and couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. He snapped back to reality as he remembered why he came to get her.

" Kagome, I think we need to take a vacation for a while, what do you think?"

She looked at him curiously.

" why? And why did Kaede scream like that?"

He knew no lies to tell her and instead gave her the letter to read it herself. She took it from his hand and began reading. A look of horror was etched on her face as she read it.

_To whoever is hiding the little bitch,_

_I feel I have no need for introduction, but will do it to humor you, my name is Naraku. I seek the jewel and will never rest until I have it….and her. My first interest was purely on the jewel, but after seeing the tasty morsel who keeps it I find myself yearning for flesh as much as power. I will have everything she is and keeps, including the jewel. I will take her over and over again, and with a body such as hers I don't think I could ever get tired of her. I will forever quench my thirst for physical contact by sliding my hands over her delicate skin as I thrust harder and harder. She will scream for me, I'll make sure of that. I have however noticed that InuYasha Takahashi has become her protector, I shall kill him if he gets in my way. Every lickable piece of her will be MINE! My lust will stay and only grow stronger the longer you keep her from me, and that means the experience will only be more painful for her as I find my release._

_Sincerely,_

_Naraku_

Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands as she read the last sentence of the sick letter. InuYasha walked over to comfort her and rubbed her back slowly. Kagome just wanted to feel InuYasha hold her and tell her everything will be ok. She jumped into his arms and he cradled her, shh-ing her as he rocked them back and forth.

" Kagome, that sick fuck won't lay a hand on you! I will never allow it, you're mine and will always be."

Kagome looked up at him and stroked his cheek.

" InuYasha, I know I wanted to wait, but I want to truly be yours tonight, I want to give you everything I am."

He knew she only wanted it so Naraku couldn't take something that wasn't there, but he didn't want to take her when she wasn't ready.

" Kagome, you don't have to, he's not coming near you. When you're ready for the final step in our relationship, then I will gladly rock your world and give you the best night you've ever had. The pleasure I'll give you will be indescribable, as I make love to you all night."

Kagome blushed, visualizing what he would do, got her a little excited. She sighed.

" are you sure I'm not ready, cause I think I am, especially after what you said. I don't know how much more ready I could be! Please, please, please make me yours tonight."

InuYasha took back his other thought, _' Kagome really sounds like she wants to, and there's no doubt in her eyes. I will make love to her tonight, only if she makes the first move for it.'_

They left soon after the letter was received and decided that the family needed to see it, much to Kagome's embarrassment.

The Takahashi's all gathered into the study, awaiting the news the two had for them. Kagome walked up to them and spoke.

" you seem to have a situation. Naraku has sent a very disturbing letter to Kaede and InuYasha and I both feel that you should see it."

She handed them the letter and told InuYasha she couldn't be in the room and see their reactions. She left to start dressing for her and InuYasha's date.

InuYasha saw the horrific expressions on their faces as they now looked up at him. InuTaioshio stood up, fury evident in his eyes.

" that son-of-a-bitch won't lay a hand on her! She is a part of this family and no one shall harm her while under our care!"

InuYasha looked at all of them and decided to tell them of his plans tonight.

" It feels really awkward telling you this, but after reading the letter, Kagome decided that we will become mates tonight. She wishes for me to be the one she gives herself to, because we are intended mates and so Naraku can not take it and taint the jewel. I told her she didn't have to, but she would hear none of it. I am also telling you this so you know not to interrupt tonight."

The family was floored at first at being told this very personal information, until he told them their reasons. Izayoi walked up to her son and hugged him.

" make sure to be gentle and aware of the fact that she is not a demon. Make her happy, InuYasha, make both of you happy. I support you in whatever you do."

He smiled at her and looked at his father as he stood once again.

" you must do the ritual right. Since I am full demon mine was all instinctual, but I do not know if it comes as naturally to you to know what to do. You must bite her at your release and exchange blood so she may share in your lifespan. A symbol will appear on the both of you and your scents will mingle if she accepts you. I do not know what will happen since she is a Miko, because she has a spiritual aura, but if you are meant to be then it will happen."

InuYasha walked out and went into his room to think and get dressed for that night. He showered and dressed quickly and decided to wait for Kagome at the bottom of the stairs. Kagome looked in her full length mirror and fidgeted nervously. She wanted to look so good to InuYasha tonight that he would say fuck it to dinner and drag her upstairs instead so she wouldn't have to wait til the end of the night. Her tea-length silky red dress hung loosely off her hips, but was fitted in the bust. She made sure to where something to show off her best assets as she looked at the low neck line that showed much of her cleavage, she also made sure to where matching pair of black laced bra and underwear.

InuYasha looked at the top of the stairs as he smelled Kagome's alluring scent coming closer. When she was finally revealed to him, his mouth dropped and all he thought was, _' take her, take her, TAKE HER!'_ he restrained himself and walked up to her. She smiled brightly at him as she blushed, thinking of the later events of the night. He put his crooked arm out to her and she gladly took it as they made their way to the limo waiting for them.

They snuggled close to each other as they waited for the restaurant to come into view. Kagome sat in between his legs as they laid side ways on the long seat. InuYasha inhaled her scent deeply and whispered softly to her.

" I can't wait to make love to you tonight, I'm going to make you feel so loved and pleasured you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

Kagome went immediately wet at his erotic words and moaned slightly. She faced him and nuzzled his cheek as she spoke.

" you have no idea how bad I want you to have me. I want to feel your hands all over me, I want to feel you complete me inside, mind , body, and soul. I am so ready for you now."

InuYasha wanted to test out her last words and ran his hand gingerly down her sides and made his way to her core. He snickered and spoke.

" well, I guess you are wet for me, I can smell your anxiousness in your scent. Don't worry, love, the wait will be well worth it, and after tonight, I'll wake up tomorrow and fuck you so good, your body will be shivering for my touch again and again, for the sweet release like you had at the club, only it will happen dozens of times."

As he spoke to her, he gently began rubbing and cupping her center, hearing her ragged breathing, he continued his ministrations. As soon as she was about to feel the ache of release, the limo stopped and they were at their destination, The Elizabethan.

Kagome reluctantly got off of him and grabbed his hand to usher him out of the car with her. They were seated at their table and chose to sit next to each other in the round booth. Kagome ordered coconut shrimp and crab cake, while InuYasha ordered steak.

While Kagome was eating, InuYasha decided to play the 'I can make you hotter' game. He slid his hand onto her inner thigh and heard her gasp. He chuckled to himself as he slowly crept his hand south and landed in her wetness. Kagome moaned and knew what he was doing, two can play that game. Kagome took her free hand and slid it to InuYasha's inner thigh, he liked it when she played dirty with him.

" my, Kagome, are you sure you want to do that? I won't be able to stop myself if you do, I may just have to take you right here and now."

Kagome grinned, she loved this effect she had on him, like putty in her hands.

" InuYasha, didn't you know that I wanted this night to go by fast? I would let you take me now with how bad my need is for you to complete me."

She heard him gulp and groan as she grasped his length and slowly began to stoke it. She was really getting into it, until their waiter came by to check on things.

" are you two doing good?"

Kagome just smiled and looked at InuYasha.

" I'm gonna go to the restroom, I'll be back."

She tilted her head up and gave him a sweet kiss before scooting out of the booth. She walked to the ladies room and looked in the mirror.

" InuYasha, look what you do to me. I'm all flushed and hot now."

She inspected her face some more until she got a foreboding feeling and looked back at the stalls. She looked around curiously then turned around and washed her hands. She heard someone come in, or so she thought, but before she could turn around and look, someone gagged her and she felt herself getting sleepy, she realized it was chloroform.

InuYasha waited for her return when he felt something was wrong, it felt like Kagome needed him, needed him to protect her. He walked over to the girls restroom door and knocked.

" Kagome, are you in there?"

Nothing.

" Kagome?"

Still nothing.

He bust through the door to see no one in there, but what frightened him was the square cloth that laid on the floor. The smell coming from it made him dizzy even without holding it, chloroform. She was kidnapped and chloroformed! He ran out of the place and tried to catch her scent, but it seemed God was against him that night, for it was pouring down rain, erasing any scent that could have been there.

He felt useless and fell to his knees, he looked up at the dark sky and screamed with all he had in him. His mate was taken from him only moments ago and he already felt physical pain at not being near her.

' _Kagome, my Kagome, where could you be? I love you, please be safe until I can find you…my love.'_

He ran all the way to the mansion and ran into his parents room with panic in his eyes. Izayoi raced over to him.

" InuYasha dear, what's wrong, where's Kagome?!"

He looked up at her.

" She was taken."

InuTaishio got out of bed and ran over to where his son now sobbed on the floor.

" What do you mean taken?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!"

InuYasha looked up at his dad and InuTaishio gasped at the sight, his eyes were filled with pain and anguish.

" Don't you think I know that?! I feel bad enough already! My ties with Kagome are stronger than I had first thought and the pain wrenching in my heart is UNBEARABLE!"

InuTaioshio put his hand on his son's shoulder.

" alright, the cause is not lost. We just have to find her, we did it before and we can do it again."

InuYasha nodded his head and looked up at his father with pure determination in his eyes.

" we will find her….and Naraku will die by my hands."

****************************************************

Kagome awoke with a splitting headache and groaned as light hit her sensitive eyes. She stood up, wobbling a little, and looked over the place she was being held. She remembered being chloroformed and passing out so she knew she had been kidnapped. The room was dark and small with only a bed and couch standing in it.

" so you're finally awake, Kagome."

She turned around to see a young man with hair braided down to his lower back and a black suit on. She backed away from him and landed on the couch.

" Kagome, I don't know why your acting like that with me, I'm not the one you should be worried about. My names Bankoutsu and I work for Naraku."

Kagome sighed heavily.

" I should have known. You do realize you're working for a soon-to-be-rapist right?"

Bankoutsu chuckled.

" I know he is a very nasty half-demon and what he does in his free time doesn't concern me. As much as you are a tasty morsel, I have strict orders not to touch you, but I would take you myself if not for him."

He licked his lips as he scanned over her petite body with his wanting eyes.

" I guess I have to resort to self satisfaction."

Kagome couldn't quite hear what he said.

" what did you say?"

He looked up at her.

"nothing, get some sleep, you'll need it for what he has planned."

Bankoutsu went to his own corner of the empty room and dozed off.

Kagome ran to the front door and found it locked, she got out a safety pin from her hair and worked it into the knob until she heard a 'click'. she opened the door swiftly, only to be met with a large metal door with no knobs. _' great, just my luck. I really hope InuYasha saves me in time, what am I saying…of course he will! He loves me and I am his intended, wait, I wonder if I can communicate with him somehow. He did say that we would have a strong connection.'_

Kagome tried with all her might to reach out to InuYasha.

***********************************************************

InuYasha paced back and forth, trying to think of any place she might be. He didn't know anything about Naraku, except for the fact that he wanted the jewel and Kagome. He felt at a loss, he had to find her and try to protect her better next time. He had to…_'InuYasha'_…. he stopped in his tracks as he heard the angelic voice of his love. _' this can't be possible, I'm hallucinating.' _

' _InuYasha, you're not hallucinating, I used our connection to try and contact you….I guess it worked.' _

' _do you know where you're at? I have no clue and I was going mad not knowing where you are!'_

'Kagome looked out of the only window in the room and looked for anything that could be useful. She saw woods, and an old soda company building sitting in the middle of the trees.

' _InuYasha, there is some kind of old company building out here, and this place is surrounded by greenery, I think I'm in the country. I'm on the top floor of an old yellow house with black shingled roof. InuYasha please find me, my kidnapper told me that Naraku has some things planned for me when he comes.'_

' _you mean he isn't there with you, who is?'_

' _he's not here, but my kidnapper's name is Bankoutsu.'_

' _alright, I will not rest until you are safe in my arms again.'_

' _and maybe we can finish what we were going to start last night after you save me.'_

' _no, there is no maybe, love. I will pleasure you like no other could. I really want you here with me.'_

' _InuYasha, what's wrong?'_

' _I feel physical pain in my chest cause I'm not with you, like part of my soul and my whole heart is missing right now.'_

' _InuYasha, I've been feeling a dull pain as well, in my chest and it makes me want to cry. I NEED you with me, I can feel it. Only with you am I happy, I love you.'_

' _I love you too, I'm going to tell dad what you told me, promise me that you'll talk to me again very soon.'_

' _I promise InuYasha, I promise.'_

InuYasha ran down to his parents and told them what had just happened, they were both stunned at the intense connection that the young lovers had. InuTaishio looked up an old map of the woods around Tokyo to try and find the house. Izayio walked outside and looked up into the morning light, she felt useless in trying to find Kagome, but tried so hard to do anything to help. She would even go make the boys sandwiches when they looked in need of nourishment.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru walked out to see Izayio staring at the sky and stood next to her. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder and told her everything was going to be alright. A single tear fell from her eye, before she wiped it away and walked back into the mansion to start breakfast.

Everyone ate breakfast in silence, the only sounds heard were the soft sounds of chewing and the clinging of glass as it was set down. InuYasha got up and looked at Sessomaru who nodded his head, and then to his father who did the same.

" mom, we're going out looking for Kagome today, I don't know how long we'll be so don't wait up for us (he looked at his dad again) dad, are the weapon's ready?"

" yes, you and your brother's swords are finished, and I'm bringing plenty of guns. (he laid his hand on his son's shoulder) InuYasha, you do realize we are in the middle of a war, don't you?"

" yes dad, I do. All over the stupid fucking Shikon No Tama, well he won't lay a finger on it….or Kagome."

" very well, just make sure to keep talking to her like you did earlier this morning."

They all drove off to the direction of the nearest forest.

********************************************************

Kagome watched T.V some as she waited for her kidnapper to wake up so she could get information out of him. She got bored with it very quickly and noticed her stomach growl very loud, and decided to get up and try to find some food. There were three doors in the room, one was the exit( which she knew she couldn't open), one was the bathroom, and the other was the kitchen. She looked in all the cupboards and shelves only to find….ramen. _' InuYasha would love to find out that I had to eat ramen.' _

So she fixed her love's favorite food and was thankful to find that there was water coming out of the faucet. She sat back down on the couch and watched some more T.V as she ate the ramen, which didn't taste all that bad. Bankoutsu woke up when he heard a loud 'bang', he grabbed his pistol and looked around, but soon relaxed when he saw the cartoons Kagome was watching, Elmore Fudd was shooting at Bugs again. He got up and sat down on the couch with her, but made sure to keep his distance so he wouldn't try anything he would most certainly regret if Naraku found out. _' Speak of the Devil',_ he thought as his phone began to ring.

" Hello."

" Bankoutsu, how is my lovely Kagome doing?"

" fine, just watching some T.V."

" well, I will be there soon, make sure to not let anything happen to her until I get there, and if I find out you have touched her…you'll be six feet under, am I understood?"

(gulp) " understood, sir."

" good, take care of her and make sure she eats something, she will need her strength for me."

" yes, sir. (eewwwww that is so gross)"

" I shall see you soon."

'click'

Kagome heard bits and pieces, but it was enough to give her chills. She prayed InuYasha would find her soon, that's right, she can still talk to him.

' _InuYasha…'_

They were driving down an old dirt road when InuYasha heard her sweet voice in his mind.

' _Kagome, it's so good to hear you again.'_

' _I feel the same, but I need to tell you something.'_

' _what is it?'_

' _Naraku is coming soon to….'_

' _don't even say that! I won't let him!'_

' _I know you won't, but he is close though.'_

' _well, we're driving down a dirt road right now, I just hope it's the one that leads to you.'_

' _me too, the pain inside is actually getting worse.'_

' _I know, mine is too, I just hope we can get to each other before it gets too unbearable.'_

' _InuYasha, I love you so much. It's hard to imagine that just last week I was going to college, had no boyfriend, and no real social life or someone to love me, living in an old shrine. Now I own a company, find out I'm rich, and fall in love with you. I think I would choose this life over my last one, even if Naraku gets his way, at least I got to be with you and love you and know what it feels like to be truly loved.'_

' _please don't talk like that, he won't lay a finger on you, and if he does he will die a painful death by my hands.'_

' _I know he will, someone's at the door. I hope it's not him.'_

' _who is it?!'_

' _its….HIM!'_

' _Kagome, try to use your powers and put up a barrier and wait for us to get there.'_

' _I'll try, I don't know how long it will hold though.'_

' _just do it, I will come get you and kill that bastard!'_

' _alright'_

InuYasha told his father and brother what she said and InuTaishio sped up a lot, hoping that they make it in time.

****************************************

Kagome put up the barrier like he said and Naraku could not pass.

" so, you want a little more time to enjoy your innocence, no bother, I'll just wait til you've used up all your powers."

Kagome felt stronger than last time she put up a barrier and knew it would be awhile before it collapsed.

" you will be waiting a long time, Naraku. I have grown stronger this past week and I will not let you touch me!"

Naraku glanced in her direction and smiled evilly.

" that's fine, the longer I wait, the more forceful it will be, I do not have patience, especially when I want something bad enough. All you're doing is making my desire and lust grow more and more, for when I look at you all I can do is imagine all of the things I will do to make you scream. Oh, and by the way….I'm into bondage."

Kagome felt like she was going to puke, she knew he wanted her, but bondage was just cruel, that meant she couldn't even get in a few licks because she'd be tied down. She shuddered at the thought. She looked over at Bankoutsu who also had a ' I'm gonna be sick' expression on his face. She didn't know if she would tell InuYasha about that part of Naraku's twisted plan, but decided that maybe it would make him more determined.

' _InuYasha…'_

' _Kagome, did you put up a barrier?'_

' _yes, but there is something I should tell you.'_

' _what is it?'_

' _Naraku said that he's into bandage and that the longer he waits, the more forceful it will be and that his desire for me will only grow every time he looks at me and knows he can't touch me!'_

' _That son-of-a-bitch! He can't and won't touch you! I swear I'm gonna cut his balls off and shove them..'_

' _InuYasha! Please, I don't want to hear the gruesome details, I already feel sick enough with what he said to me!'_

' _sorry, I forgot for a second that you could hear my thoughts.'_

' _it's ok, just please hurry.'_

' _don't worry, I'll find you.'_

InuYasha grabbed the laptop from his brother and did his own search for the old company building, he came across a sight that showed the picture of how the buildings use to be. That's when he spotted a picture that had a two-story house in the background, the only one to have a house close by. He looked at the address and gasped.

" DAD! We have to turn around, she is being held in a different place, go to Sakura street!"

InuTaishio did as instructed and turned around to take the left road instead of the right. InuYasha felt his blood pumping and heart racing, he knew he would find her now, but what if her barrier doesn't stay up for long? He couldn't think like that, no, wouldn't.

********************************************

Kagome kept her barrier up , but felt the effects of fatigue getting to her. She didn't know if the barrier would hold if she slept, so she knew she couldn't succumb to the peaceful slumber her body wanted. The need for self preservation was main priority right now. Naraku saw the half-lidded girl and smirked to himself. _' soon, very soon I shall have what I want.'_

She found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open, until she saw movement out the corner of her eye. Naraku positioned himself on the floor next to her and looked up at her with hunger in his red pools.

" you can't hold it up much longer, can you?"

She said nothing.

" when you sleep is when I'll tie you up, so I can see the fear in your eyes when you realize what's about to happen."

She kept her drowsy gaze on him and tried so hard to stay awake, but as luck would have it, she passed out almost immediately.

Naraku caught her before her head hit the floor, and was amazed at how soft her skin was. He lightly touched her face, and roamed his hands down to her slender neck and noticed the mark. He was furious that the Hanyou marked her as his intended, but continued to explore the curves of her body. He moved his fingers over her breasts and saw how perked her nipples were, he moved his thumb over one and felt suddenly aroused. He picked her up and place her on the bed. She slept soundly as he hand-cuffed her wrists and tied her ankles apart. He continued to admire her body and slid his hand up her inner thigh and felt the black lace panties. He throbbed a little more as he felt her thickness.

She awoke not soon after she was tied up and prayed she could go back to sleep and not know or feel what he was going to do to her. She began to squirm and try to get up, but felt something heavy one her. She looked up and saw Naraku's face inches from her. She panicked and looked down to see that she and him were still fully dressed. Naraku leaned in to speak.

" I want you good and wet so there won't be any pain for me."

He grinded into her with his erection and she hissed from pain as his hip bones dug into her.

" I'm gonna punish you for making me wait."

He grabbed the back of her hair firmly and forcefully lifted her head. He moved his tongue from the bottom of her neck up to her chin, and plunged it into her mouth. Kagome already felt she was being violated by this one act that was done without her permission. She opened her mouth wide so he could get in farther and then bit down hard on his moist appendage. She tasted blood as his tongue quickly left her mouth.

" so BITCH! You want to give pain, then your gonna take it!"

Her eyes opened wide as he ripped off her underwear and began to unbuckle his pants, she took this time to scream for anyone when the door busted open.

InuYasha stood there and saw Kagome tied up, with tears running down her cheeks, and the man that stood over her, trying to undo his pants. He saw Naraku's surprised look and knew they made it in time to stop him. He was about to go further into the room when he saw black lace on the floor, Kagome's scent was all over it. He looked up at Naraku again and began to snarl at him as his vision became red. Naraku got up and put himself into a position for attack as InuYasha raced toward him. He got in one punch after another, but Naraku never fell down.

" Hanyou, did you really think you could defeat me? I will have her and the jewel and there is nothing you can do."

InuYasha ,in his new appearance, had purple stripes across his cheeks and red eyes. He laughed low in his throat and flexed his claws. Kagome looked up to see the fight with watery eyes. Naraku lunged at InuYasha with ferocity, his wood-like tentacles flying towards him. InuYasha dodged his attack and ran his claws through each appendage. He growled deep in his throat.

" Naraku, you underestimate me!"

He sliced through Naraku's left arm.

" My need to protect my mate comes first! You hurt my mate and you must DIE!"

He sliced through every part of Naraku, but he would not die. InuYasha realized there was no heart inside him.

" Where's your heart Naraku?!"

He laughed at the question.

" Do you really think I would tell you? It is close, but you will never find it."

InuTaishio raced to Kagome while there wasn't any fighting, untied her and broke the hand cuffs. She hugged him and let the tears fall.

" I'm so….happy…to see ….you!"

He held her until she calmed down and noticed the fight had begun again.

" Kagome, we must get out of this room, we will be caught in the fight if we don't."

She understood and they ran out and into another room across the hall. She saw a boy asleep on a bed and went over to look at him, she shook him lightly then his eyes opened. He recognized her right away.

"sister! Kagome!"

He hugged her. She patted his back and was about to speak until she heard something.

She looked around and gasped when she saw a little girl sitting in a corner.

" hello, what's your name?"

The girl looked up and Kagome saw nothing but emptiness. She felt the girls wrist and noticed how cold it was, and yet there was a heartbeat. Somehow she knew that this girl had no soul. She called InuTaishio over to her and told him what she's discovered.

" It is not possible for a being to be born without a soul."

She sighed, he obviously wasn't understanding.

" no, I think she used to live, or used to have a soul, but nothing is there anymore…just a heart."

InuTaishio's eyes widened.

" Did you say there's just a heart?"

" yes"

" could it be Naraku's?"

"maybe, she is just a shell."

" you mean he took her body and placed his heart in it?"

" yes, and that means, if the girl dies….so does Naraku."

Souta looked at InuTaishio and ran up to hug him as well (I know, he's an emotional 24 yr old). InuTaishio returned the hug and went back to the matter at hand.

InuTaishio looked at the girl and realized it was the perfect disguise, no one would hurt a little girl, so no one would find his heart. He grabbed the girl and ran out, Souta and Kagome following. They reached the room where the fighters were and busted in. Naraku immediately stopped and looked at them, his face paled.

" NO!"

InuYasha looked over and saw the girl. She smelled just like Naraku and of graveyard dirt. He ran to the girl and grabbed her. He cut her experimentally and found no blood draining out.

" Naraku, clever disguise for your heart, but today is the day you Die!"

He lifted the girl and swiped one good time, instead of hearing the girl cry out it was Naraku who screamed. Naraku felt his flesh decaying and saw his monstrous tentacles turn to ash. He gave one good scream of pain before bursting into flames. Nothing was left of him, but the small pile of ash.

InuYasha turned back to normal after seeing his opponent die. He looked around the room and saw Kagome. He raced toward her and hugged her tightly.

" InuYasha…can't …breath."

He let go a little so he could see her, she gasped at seeing the tears falling from his eyes. She took her thumb and wiped his tears away. He put his hand over hers and spoke.

" you mean so much to me, I thought I had lost you forever and that thought scared me."

She looked deep into his golden eyes and saw so much love in them.

" you haven't lost me, and you will never lose me. I love you and will stay with you for eternity."

He kissed her deeply, Kagome licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for her. She explored his mouth eagerly as he did hers, after awhile they broke apart for air, still holding each other. InuTaishio and Souta walked out soon after they began making out and waited for them in the car along with Sesshomaru. The coupled walked out and got in the car and went home.

InuYasha and Kagome went into his room and laid on the bed. InuYasha pushed some stray strands of hair from her face gently and spoke.

" we don't have to mate anytime soon, I don't think you want to after what happened."

She grazed his cheek lightly with her fingertips.

" if anything I want it even more. He didn't get to do what he wanted to, you saved me before he could take me. I still want you to be the one I give myself to, if you'll still have me."

He looked around the room and back at her.

" now?"

She tilted her head up and kissed him passionately.

" now, I want you now InuYasha."

He looked at his door for second and looked back at her.

" just wait here for a sec."

He walked out of the door and into the kitchen where the family was. He growled to get their attention.

" just to let you know, don't come to my room and don't bother me for a few days, unless I come down."

Before anyone could say anything he already disappeared.

When he got back into his room he saw Kagome propped on her elbows with her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. InuYasha smirked and growled playfully at her. She backed up a little.

" InuYasha, what are you doing?"

He ran and jumped onto her( propped on his elbows and knees so not to crush her) and began tickling her sides.

" Inu..Yasha! What…are you..doing! Hahahahh!"

He began to nibbled and lick on his mark and gliding his hands up and down her sides, she moaned and arched into his touch as his hands ran over her breasts. He took his thumb and caressed her hardened nipple. She moaned as his actions became more deliberate. He laid a little more on top of her and took one of his clawed hands and ran it up her inner thigh.

" InuYasha…please keep going."

He felt her silk folds and plunged his finger into her, wanting her to be wet before they mated. She groaned and pushed into his finger. He inserted another and made his thrusts faster and felt her inner walls close in on him. He became rock hard as he heard her scream his name. she came onto his fingers and relaxed when the waves of her orgasm subsided. InuYasha began breathing heavy and stared at her with a heated gaze. Kagome looked at him and couldn't take the four play any longer. She grabbed his head and slammed his lips onto hers as she kissed him fiercely. InuYasha ripped off her dress and undid her bra as Kagome shredded his shirt and jerked his pants down. He ran his tongue over her nipple and heard her hiss in pleasure. She was so ready for him and this was just torture for her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips up to his. He groaned at the feel of her wet hot center rubbing against him, he tried to speak through ragged breaths.

" Kagome.. you sure… you want ..this?"

She grabbed a hold of his stiff member and looked at him.

" yes… make love to me…I want…you inside…me…. InuYasha. Take what….is being…given…my body …soul….mind…and heart."

InuYasha looked down at his angel and kissed her on the forehead.

" I love you , Kagome."

She saw tears well in his eyes and smiled at him.

" I love you too, InuYasha."

He leaned his head down and kissed her lovingly, then whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I have to hurt you."

With that, he eased himself inside her. She hissed in pain and felt tears pricking her eyes when he hit her barrier.

" just do it fast."

He obliged and made one quick thrust to completely fill her. He waited patiently for the pain to go away and kissed her sweetly. Kagome felt sharp pain, but tried to ignore it so she could enjoy the kiss, then the pain was almost completely gone after a few minutes and she pulled away from the kiss.

" you can continue, my love."

He searched her eyes and smiled when he saw so much love and trust in them. He came out a little and pushed back in.

" ooooohhhhhhh"

Kagome moaned as she felt extreme pleasure course through her. She moved with his thrust and matched them perfectly as the pleasure increased. InuYasha began thrusting into her faster and harder as he heard her moan louder and louder.

" harder…faster….please InuYasha."

He did as commanded and soon found himself going at demon speed and was amazed with how she kept up. Their bodies became wet and slick with sweat as you could hear the slapping of flesh on flesh. The sound of flesh and heavy breathing was intensifying the experience even more for the two. Kagome felt the familiar tightening in her lower region as she kept saying InuYasha's name with every moan. InuYasha was close to release, but knew he had to hold off so she could come first.

" InuYasha..I'm gonna….come!"

He pumped faster and harder, rocking the bed and banging the headboard against the wall. His panting became even more rapid with every thrust into her tightness. Kagome felt her release coming soon as his pumping became harder and faster.

" INUYASHA!!!"

InuYasha bent his head down and bit into her neck as he felt himself come into her. He pumped a few more times.

"KAGOME!!"

He licked at her mark as he finished his own orgasm. He kissed her and laid over on the right side of her, panting as he laid there. Kagome snuggled into him, he went to take himself out of her when she stopped him.

" Don't, I like the feel of you in me, the feeling of being one with you."

He smiled at her and brought her closer.

" I know I have been with other women before, but I have never felt such you have given me. You have given me more pleasure than I ever thought possible. I love you so much and I want to give you a real wedding when you're ready, but to me and other demons you are married to me, you're my mate and my wife."

She kissed his sweaty , tanned, muscular chest and whispered.

" I wouldn't want it any other way."

He kissed the top of her head and let sleep overcome them.

Epilogue

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and felt the nerves over come her.

" Sango, are you sure that I don't look fat in it?"

Sango looked at her best friend and smiled.

" Kagome, you could never look fat, now lets go."

Kagome put on her shoes and walked out the door.

***************************************************

InuYasha looked at Miroku and grimaced.

" Miroku, I don't know what made you think that thing was going to look good."

Miroku got defensive.

" well, I know a lot of guys who get earrings, and besides, it's just one!"

InuYasha gave him a death glare.

" Yeah but out of all the days you had to pick last night to get it?! Why couldn't you have waited til after today?!"

" I didn't really think about that, no one will be looking at me anyways."

InuYasha wondered what he meant until he looked to the front of the church. The wedding song had just started and Kagome was walking gracefully down the aisle. She looked like an angel, her white dress was empire waist with the sleeves hanging off the shoulders. The low neckline showed a tiny bit of cleavage and brought attention to the cross she wore. Her dress flowed down to her feet and left a tiny train behind it. InuYasha thought she looked like a goddess dressed in white silk. She made it to the end and used two fingers to close InuYasha's mouth by lifting his chin. He hadn't even realized that he dropped his jaw but couldn't stop staring at her. The pastor began to speak and InuYasha just kept looking at Kagome and rubbing the tops of her knuckles.

" InuYasha Takahashi, do you take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

InuYasha smiled real big.

" I do."

The pastor brought his attention to Kagome.

" do you , Kagome Higurashi take InuYasha Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

She looked over at the spot where her brother and 'grandpa' were and smiled at them, happy that they could be there for her. She then looked into the golden pools of the hanyou she loved and adored.

" I do."

The pastor spoke one last time.

" with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

InuYasha took her into his arms and kissed her passionately with all the love he had for her. When the kiss ended, Kagome looked at him and saw how wonderful her future would be, but wondered if anyone else would try and take the jewel she protected. InuYasha sensed her worry.

' _Don't worry Kagome, if anyone wants to get to you, they have to get through me first.'_

' _I know, as long as we have each other, we can conquer anything.'_

**The End**

**(Sequel coming soon)**


End file.
